Kyubi Defeated: A New Begining
by Dragoon-tyjet
Summary: Sorry guys but I'm gonna be re-writing this entire story while changing the majority of it. As it stands the story has way to many flaws in plot for my liking. Thanks for your understanding.
1. Summary and Author's notes

-1**Summary**

**Two years ago Naruto returned Sauske to the village of Konoha…but at what cost. Deciding he couldn't stand being there anymore, Naruto and Jiraiya left on another training journey. With Naruto's return many new and intriguing answers have been discovered. But with Konoha on the brink of war with a newly formed ninja country how will Naruto's new found knowledge and power be able to help him. As dark clouds swirl to the east and shadows rise, Naruto slowly uncovers the truth behind everything.**

Without anymore interuptions sigh suck at summaries These are the notes from the author. Please refer to them while reading the story if you become confused at any point in time.

**Naruto - If you don't know everything about this guy then whats the point of reading a fanfic based on him --**  
**Kyubi** - Nine tailed demon fox that was sealed into Naruto by the Yodamine.  
**Yodamine** - The forth Hokage. (Arashi Kazama)(Minato Namikaze)  
**Anbu** - Elite Hunter ninja of the hidden leaf, as well as the hunter ninjas of all the other ninja countries.  
**Jiraiya** - The Fouth hokages mentor, One of the three Sannin of Konoha  
**Konoha** - The Ninja village for the country of fire.  
**Tsunade** - The Fifth Hokage of the hidden leaf. One of the Sannin of Konoha  
**Itachi Uchiha** - Sauske's brother. Sauske swore to kill him for the murder of their clan. Part of the Akatsuki organization.  
**Akatsuki** - an organization that had planned to rule the world using the sacred tailed beasts. Naruto foiled their plans before he returned Sauske to the hidden leaft.  
**Sauske Uchiha** - One of Naruto's greatest friends. Sauske is the sole surviving member of his clan otehr then his brother Itachi. Sauske was dragged back to Konoha aafter his defeat of orochimaru by Naruto.  
**Sakura Haruno** - Another great friend of Naruto. He Sakura nad saukse had been part of a three man cell with Kakashi. Sakura has become a great medic ninja, and works as the fifth hokage's assistant.  
**Kakashi Hatake** - The jounin that was assigned to Naruto's three man cell. Kakashi is a great ninja. He re-enters into the Anbu corpse whiler Narto is away with Jiraiaya for two years.  
**Gara** - The Sands Kazakage. (head ninja for the village of the sand), He and Naruto became freinds when Naruto was fighting in the Chunin exams.  
**Shikamaru **- A ninja who uses shadow jutsu. Another of Naruto's friends  
**Temari** - Gara's faithful friend, She is now one of the personal bodygaurds to Gara.  
**Ibiki **- A sadest and one of the leading members of the Anbu. He tested Nartuo in the Chunin exams as the first tester.  
**Sai** - The forth member of Narutos three man cell. Sai replaced Sauske when he left to join Orochimaru.

**Demonic Soul Sea **- A sealing jutsu. Summons Death himself, which joins with the actions of the user. The Death Lord reaches into a outline of a soul infront of him which is actually the summoner. When the user grabs the enemy, Death extends his hand through the soul outline and comes out from the stomach of the summoner. Death's hand goes into the enemy's stomach where from it literally rips the soul out.  
**Phoenix Fire** - A technique where the user blows multiple fire balls from his mouth.  
**Rasengan** - The user swirls the air in there hand into a sphere, and mold it with Chakra. They then attack the opponent with it, which will usally cause them to go flying backwords, spinning around.  
**Rashoumon** - A summoning technique which summons a ultimate defense to block ANY attack which heads its way. It looks like one huge temple with a huge gate embedded in it.  
**Shadow clones** - Unlike the regular bunshin no jutsu, Kage bunshin creates real clones, not just illusions. The power and chakra of the user is evenly distributed among the clones depending how many there are.  
**Summoning Technique** - The Users signs a blood contract with the animal summoning, then with the correct seals they can summon the animal. There are many kinds of creatures that can be summoned, Snakes, Toads, Slugs, Monkeys, Dogs, Turtles, Spiders.  
**Illusionary Underworld Moon (Tsukiyomi)** - A special technique that can only be used by the Uchiha clan who posses the Mange Sharingan. The technique creates an illusion which can reflect on the past or just create an illusion where the user does to the target whatever he wants (ex. stick swords into the enemy's body over and over again). This technique is used to attack the opponents mind and destroy his/her spirit. The events which go on in the Tsukiyomi are translated into 3 days (72 hours), while in reality only 3 seconds pass.  
**Divine Illumination Jutsu (Amaterasu)** - Creates a black fire hotter then that of the fires of hell and hurls it at the oponent. Its named after the goddess of fire in Japanese myth.**  
**


	2. Prologue

-------------------------------------------------------**The Binding**---------------------------------------------------

'Silence nothing but the sound of water dripping into the massive pool that's collected already. The cage with a seal holding the door closed. Those blazing Red eyes staring murderously at me through the bars. I know you want out, but I wont let you out. I would kill myself before I let that happen.' Naruto thought as he slowly stepped forward, towards the cage. Then as he moved nearer to the cage a voice spoke out from the darkness.

"_But that's not true Naruto, and you know it. You have released me on many occasions and will continue to do so on many more. Yet I grow tired of only being freed at your beck and call!!! You who have housed my being for so many years, it is time for me to be released from your pitiful shell so that I can send you to an eternal hell for what your father did to me!!!!" _The Kyubi snarled and struck the cage with the same amount of force it had so many years ago, when it had first met Naruto. But this time Naruto stood firm and did not waver in the face of the beast.

"WHAT!!! What are you talking about you stupid fox, what do you mean "what my father did to you". I don't even know who he is!!" Naruto shouted turning to look directly at the smiling demon fox. His bewilderment clearly showing on his face. 'My father?? I don't even know who he is, so why would this stupid fox try to extract revenge on him through me??'

"_You fool. I find it ironic that The Yodamine decided to seal me into you knowing full well, the burden he was placing on your shoulders. It truly is a coincidence that by doing so he gave his own life and in turn left you to suffer for his choice. YOU his son, the one who houses the blood of the UZUMAKI." _The Kyubi sneered and spoke with such sarcasm that Naruto could have sworn it was taunting him.

"WHAT! What do you mean my father. You can't mean that the fourth was.." Naruto began, however the Kyubi cut him off.

"_Correct. And now it is time I destroy his legacy and Konoha along with it." _the Kyubi snarled as it slammed the cage door once again.. Naruto could hear the seal weaken as the fox slammed into the door again and again.

"You stupid fox! What makes you think I would just sit by and allow you to do that!! I would rather die before turning my body over to the likes of you!!! Naruto called out, readying himself for what he knew was to come.

_"Then you shall die and from your corpse I shall burst and consume the blood that flows within your veins. With your death my release is secured!!!!"_ The Kyubi snarled as it drove its full weight again and again into the door. Finally Naruto heard a clear snap as the seal cracked, and part of it broke away. Hearing it the Kyubi smiled even wider, showing its full set of teeth, as it continued to berate the door. Hearing the seal snap again Naruto took off towards the side of the room, and placed a new seal on the door leading out. The Kyubi seeing Naruto flee let out a vicious cry and lunged a final time at the door to it's cage, and the weakened seal finally shattered. Free of its cage the Kyubi bounded after Naruto. Fangs and claws bared. It was now free...free to consume or kill Naruto.

_"Even if you run your death is inevitable!!" _The Kyubi cried as it rushed towards Naruto who stood firmly by the door leading out to the rest of his mind.

"That may be true, but I have been prepared for this for many months now fox. With this battle I will either walk away victorious or be destroyed." Naruto replied calmly. All the rage left him and he began to settle into his fighting rhythm. 'If you taught me anything right Jiraiya. It was how o control my emotions and to think tactfully. 'Thank you.' Naruto thought as he watched as the approaching Kyubi as it raced towards him at an incredible speed. Thinking quickly Naruto assessed the situation. 'The Kyubi is now moving to fast to be able to stop. If I move it will not be able to follow or change its course.' Deciding to fight the Kyubi from a safer location Naruto turned and raced to the left. The Kyubi which as Naruto had calculated had built up too much momentum, tried to turn. Its claws scraped the wet ground as it hurtled straight into the wall where Naruto had been standing. Shaking itself the Kyubi looked around and spotting Naruto on the far side of its imprisoning room, began to slink cautiously towards Naruto. Looking ahead Naruto saw the Kyubi moving slower and more cautiously towards him. 'Oh well. No ninjutsu ever works twice unless you change the tactic with which you use it' Naruto though, as the Kyubi continued it slowed pace towards him.

Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto!!! Calm down!! Damnit Naruto get a hold of your self! Damnit this is bad! Another tail is manifesting I have to contain it some how!! No Naruto you must fight it do not let the anger and rage control you. You are a shinobi now prove your strength!" Jiraiya shouted as Naruto began to shake. Then suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped open and started to flash crimson. Sitting just outside of Konoha Jiraiya and Naruto had pitched camp in a forest twelve miles outside the gates that led into Konoha. 'Naruto said he would be able to fight it off and win this time.' Thought Jiraiya as he tried to calm down the young man who lay before him. Naruto now seventeen, had been with Jiraiya training for two years. Over the time he had managed to master many ninjutsu, as well as some higher level taijutsu. Looking down Jiraiya saw Narutos pupils start to lengthen out. His eyes began to change and revert faster as though they were pulsing.

Sensing the change coming, Jiraiya shouted to Naruto. "What was all that training for if you can't utilize it. COMMON NARUTO YOU CAN DO IT!!"

"RAAAWWWROOR!!!!" Naruto howled as he began to transform. His eyes turned a glowing crimson red, his pupils elongated, his teeth changed to fangs, as the ninth and final tail burst forth from Naruto's body.

"Naruto!!! Fight it! You can do it!! Banish it back into the cage make it submit to your will!" Jiraiya cried out while he began to perform his suppression jutsu.

But even as Jiraiya shouted the encouraging words he knew it was no use. The beast in Naruto was surfacing at an accelerated rate, already all nine of its nine tails had formed. As Jiraiya tried to contain the Kyubi that Naruto was becoming, it lunged and slashed with its clawed fingers. letting out a startled shout Jiraiya tried to intercept the hit but failed. Looking down at the wound Jiraiya noted the fact that it ran deep. He could see it was a deep gash that exposed the bones of some of his ribs. Panting, Jiraiya formed sign after sign muttering jutsu after jutsu under his breath, trying feverishly to contain the Kyubi inside of Naruto.

"Argh!!!! Damnit Naruto get a hold of yourself!!! NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed into the night air, as he continued his failing efforts to keep Naruto's demonic side in check.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The fighting… its endless I've lost track of how long I have been battling it, and I have all but run out of chakra. Dammed stupid fox!!! You will submit to my will!! I will not have you harming anyone ever again.' Naruto thought as stared down the fierce Kyubi with a determined face. "This is my body! I won't let you have it!!" Naruto cried out as he began to gather chakra into his hand. Swirling it and causing it to spin he shaped the chakra into a spinning orb.

Then Naruto dashed forward sprinting as fast as he could shouting. "RESENGAN!!"

Naruto struck the Kyubi dead on, but the Resengan had little affect. The Kyubi howled in outrage as he swatted at Naruto with his tails. Naruto dove to the left as one of the Kyubi's tails swiped at him. Landing hard Naruto rolled to avoid a fatal slash from the Kyubi's clawed paws.

_" I grow weary of these games Kit, but if you wish to continue I will pleasure you by allowing you some small hope for victory. But know this boy, there is no victory for you here today." The Kyubi said with a sneer._

"Fat chance you stupid fox. I will beat you today. Even if it costs me my life." Naruto shouted back defiantly. But even as he said it he knew he was lying to himself. 'But he's right. I don't have enough chakra to create the wind resengan and I don't have enough chakra to even re-seal the stupid beast. Its hopeless. And yet I refuse to give into to that fact. If worst comes o worse there are always "those techniques" but I would really not have this fight end in a draw. Beside as long as I believe I can beat him then my will, will remain stronger.' 'Common Naruto think. think. What was Jiraiya trying to teach me about my own chakra. I know that I'm missing something obvious, but what is it.' Naruto thought as he dove to the left and then the right in order to avoid two sweeping strikes from the Kyubi. Landing a few feet from the Kyubi Naruto, suddenly realized what it was he was missing.

'That's it!' Naruto though as he rolled to the left narrowly missing getting hit by the Kyubi's clawed paw.

Turning Naruto started to summon the last of his chakra. 'This had better work or I'm dead,' he thought as he continued to draw forth as much chakra as he could from his drained body. Then as he drew forth the last amount of chakra from within himself Naruto turned and rushed towards the Kyubi holding the blazing blue chakra in one hand.

_"Foolish boy you think that hitting me with chakra will save you." _The Kyubi sneered as it watched Naruto dart to the left and then right avoiding another sweep of its tails. As Naruto neared the Kyubi his adrenaline boosted senses started to dim, he began to become aware of the pain he felt. He also became aware of the tiredness of his own battered body. 'No don't give in now. I have to hold on just a little longer.' Naruto thought as he dashed closer and closer to the Kyubi. Finally Naruto reached a distance close enough to strike.

"HEY FOX READY FOR YOUR MEDICINE!!"Naruto cried out as he leapt high in the air and slammed his burning chakra filled hand into the Kyubi. Naruto felt his own chakra enter the Kyubi just as one of the Kyubi's tails swept up and met him.

"Ugggh!" Naruto coughed as he felt the air rush from his lungs, as the impact of the tail hit him. It sent him flying across the room to where he crashed into the wall. With a thud Naruto fell to the ground and laid there wheezing.

"Uggggggh." Naruto groaned as he tried to once again get back up and stand oh is own. But his knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor. Laying on his stomach Naruto could almost feel the certainty of his own death coming. He turned his head and spat out a mouthful of blood. 'This is the end. I saved enough chakra for the "Final Choice jutsu", but I really thought this would work. I bet everything I had on this one last gamble, but it seems my luck at gambling doesn't last forever.' Naruto thought as he smiled weakly. Then closing his eyes Naruto prepared to concentrate the last of his chakra for his final strike.

"_Foolish boy you have all but given me the power to destroy you now!!!" _The Kyubi howled as it went to lunge for Naruto. But as it rushed towards Naruto something odd happened. The Kyubi felt all the power being drained from within itself. Stopping short of where Naruto lay the Kyubi fell to the ground with a tremendous thud. Laying there Naruto began to hope. 'Did it work after all??' Naruto thought as he lay on his stomach. Lifting his head the tiniest bit Naruto looked towards where the Kyubi was now laying, mere feet from himself.

_"What is this?? Why can't I move. Your chakra, what did you do to it?? You retched boy I will not fall to the likes of you!" _The Kyubi screamed as it tried to get back up. Failing to do so, it remained laying on the ground in the puddles of water panting and gasping as it felt its strength slowly being sucked away.

"You stupid fox. It is you who has given me the power to destroy you. I learned little by little that my chakra is stronger than yours. Jiraiya said it protects me from the poisonous nature of your own chakra, and will purify you tainted chakra turning it into my own. You will lose the ability to use your chakra and will fall into a deep sleep, and that is where you shall remain forever. However you will not die but house my chakra as part of your own. YOU WILL SUBMIT!" Naruto laughed as he lay on the cold damp floor of the room. 'So it seems that it did work. Thanks Jiraiya, your lessons helped a lot.' Naruto though as he tried to edge closer to the Kyubi.

"_WHAT!!! How dare you taint me with your vile chakra! I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY VENGANCE!!!!!" _The Kyubi cried out and snapped at Naruto who was edging closer with every second. Then when Naruto had edged close enough to reach out and touch the Kyubi's chest, he lifted his arm and with the last of his remaining strength he reached out and touched the Kyubi. Suddenly Naruto could feel a warm sensation as he felt chakra rush into his body. Soon he was overflowing with chakra. Standing up Naruto walked closer to the Kyubi who was now breathing lightly, the faintest twitch coming from its tail every now and then.

"_NOOO I REFUSE…to…submit…" The Kyubi whispered as it felt its eyes slowly glaze over and then shut._

And with that the battle was over and as he stood there panting Naruto only thought... 'Stupid fox.'

Then turning Naruto unsealed the door leading to the rest of his mind. Opened the door Naruto sighed as he stepped forward , out of the door, and into his new life.


	3. Chapter 1

-1

------------------------------------------------------**Heading Back**---------------------------------------------------

"Naruto! Naruto common snap out of it… Oh no did the Kyubi win?!! NO Naruto couldn't have been beaten." Jiraiya shouted as he he watched Naruto's body suddenly go limp as all the fight left it. Crouching over the now still form of Naruto Jiraiya pressed his ear to his chest listening intently for the beat of a heart. Hearing it he sighed and began to stand up.

"Jiraiya-sama?? Is that you?" The voice was weak and strained, but Jiraiya knew that it was defiantly Naruto's. Crouching back down Jiraiya watched as his pupils eyes fluttered open. Relief flooded through Jiraiya as he saw that Naruto's eyes were not the color crimson. However they had changed. They were no longer a shinning sapphire blue. Instead they had become a soft orangeish gold.

"Naruto! Jesus you had me worried there. Jiraiya said looking at his pupil with concern. Then asking the heart stopping question he said. "So you beat it?" Helping Naruto into a sitting position, Jiraiya listened for Naruto's reply.

"Yes though it was a lot more difficult than I though it would be…AHH your hurt!!" Naruto cried cutting himself off mid-sentence. Naruto had noticed the wound that Jiraiya had on his chest.

"This? Its nothing but a scratch." Jiraiya replied calmly. But Naruto could hear the strain that was in his sensi's voice.

"No that's serious, I need to heal it right away!" Naruto said as he tried to get to his feet. Jiraiya placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder and held him in place. Then smiling at Naruto he spoke. "NOOO I don't trust your healing. The last time you tried I wound up with a body covered in painful sores. We'll head back to Konoha right after we bandage me up. Tsunade will want to know what sort of training you and I have been doing since we left two years ago."

"Do we have to. I don't want to go visit the old hag for something I can heal. You should just let me heal you." Naruto pouted as he tried once again to stand. But again he was forced back into a sitting position by Jiraiya.

"NO! End of discussion." Jiraiya spoke the words with such force that Naruto sat there dumbstruck. Covering well for his out burst Jiraiya turned and reached into his bag.

Pulling out a roll of bandages he began to cover his wound. Then in a low and hollow voice he spoke to Naruto. "Naruto I'm sorry for yelling. But we really do have to go back now. You've learned everything you can from me. And with the Kyubi's threat gone, then their is no reason to postpone our return to the village. Plus I miss sleeping on a nice bed, and drinking sake with Tsunade in the setting sun." Naruto understood his sensi's feelings exactly. He missed all his friends at Konoha, but he wasn't sure if they still missed him or not.

Signing Naruto smiled and replied. "Fine well then hurry it up with the bandaging. If were going to be heading back to Konoha then I want to get there as quickly as possible." As he said it Naruto stood and stretched his legs. Looking down he saw Jiraiya laughing at him. "What?"

"Jeese Naruto your as impatient as ever. So what are you going to do when we arrive back at Konoha?" Jiraiya questioned he continued to wrap himself in the bandages.

" Well, I plan on getting that wound looked after for one. And then I'll probably go see how Sakura, Sauske, and the others are doing. Won't they be surprised when they see how much I've changed. Naruto laughed. Then his face seemed to cloud over and he spoke out again, no longer jovial and happy. "WAIT." Naruto almost shouted. Startled Jiraiya looked up to see Naruto had turned and was looking away from him.

"Huh??"

"Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto said in a cold and hardened voice.

"Yes Naruto?" Jiraiya replied, now perplexed. 'Maybe the fight with the Kyubi had been too much for Naruto to handle after all. He seems distant and cold form the sound of his voice.'

"Before our battle started, that stupid fox told me some things...he mentioned...he told me who my father was." Naruto said the words in a rush getting them out as fast as he could. Jiraiya hearing this, visibly paled. He was happy that Naruto couldn't see the shocked expression on his face. But his voice couldn't be masked so easily.

"WHAT!!! Your father!! Did he say who??" Jiraiya asked hoarsely.

Turning Naruto saw how startled his sensi looked. Then Naruto turned once again to face the opposite direction of Jiraiya. 'What's going on?? Why does Jiraiya look like he just swallowed something horrible?' Naruto thought. Then nodding he replied. "Yeah the Kyubi said that my father was the fourth Hokage. But that can't be true...I mean if he was my father then why would he have sealed the Kyubi into me?"

Looking crestfallen all Jiraiya could do was sigh and shake his head. "Naruto you…...you weren't suppose to learn who he was ever. It was part of the Thirds decree as…" Naruto spun around. Looking at Jiraiya, he could see he wanted to say more but Naruto didn't want to hear it.

"What?" Naruto said quietly. Then in a roar he shouted. "WHAT!!!! What the hell do you mean I wasn't suppose to learn who he was!!! You KNEW?!! YOU KNEW AND NEVER TOLD ME!!!!" Naruto burst out. Pure malice in each of his words. Having just heard that he was suppose to be kept out of the loop on yet another thing. But this time it was personal. "MY OWN FATHER JIRAIYA!!! MY FATHER!!!!!!" Naruto snarled as he felt the rage and betrayal sink into his chest as if it were a kunai.

"Yes I knew. Myself along with the few others that were there the night your father sealed the Kyubi into knew who your father was. So did the Third. The villagers never knew. All they know is that the Yodamine...no, that Arashi sacrificed himself to seal that beast into you, and for that they hated and despised you. But in truth you are the heir to the Kazama/Uzumaki name. The Yodamine left me with instructions to look after you, and to train you…but I forgot about them until the time when you learned how to perform the resengan. He also left me with a chest that I was to give to you in the event that you discovered that he was your father. I hoped I would never have to hand over the chest because I knew the sadness that would envelope you when you learned the truth." Jiraiya spoke the words quietly afraid that they would trigger another burst of rage from Naruto.

Naruto swore angrily, while smashing his fist into the rocky ground. Then in another burst of rage screamed. "DAMNIT!!! WHY?!!" "Why wouldn't you tell me? I have wondered so long as to who I am, and to why i was parentless." "YOU!…You had no right to withhold it from me and yet you…"Naruto spoke the last word with such hatred that Jiraiya thought that Naruto might take out one of his kunai and drive it into his chest. But it never happened. Instead Naruto sighed and seemed to fall defeated "Lets just get back to Konoha." Naruto said quietly, seething still at the idea of the knowledge that had once again been withheld from him. Then hearing a soft noise coming from in front of him Naruto looked down to see that Jiraiya had his head cupped in his hands and he was sobbing.

"Naru..to I am tru..ly so..rry, the ch..est is sta..she..d at the Uz..um..aki est...ate. We w..ill go retri...eve it af..ter I ha..ve had my...my wounds taken care of." Jiraiya spoke the words through the sobs and shuddering breaths. He spoke them softly as though they were words that could kill. Naruto turned and stared directly into his teachers face. He could see the pain that Jiraiya was now feeling as clearly as his own. He knew that like it or not some day they would have had to go through this.

All the fight left Naruto and he slumped into a sitting position. Then in a quiet voice Naruto asked, "The Uzumaki Estate???" not sure whether or nor he had heard Jiraiya right. 

"Yes it was your father's estate. It is just like the Uchiha and Hyuga estates. It's like a small village that is connected to the main village of Konoha." Jiraiya explained still stuttered no longer sobbing but sniffling softly.

Stiffening Naruto took everything he knew about the fourth into consideration. "Wait wasn't the Fourths last name Kazama?? So is that my own last name? Am I a Kazama as well??" Naruto questioned. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. His father was a Kazama, so he too should be. Then continuing Naruto said. "So why is the fourth's estate called the Uzumaki estate?"

"No the fourth's real name was not Arashi Kazama, but Minato Namikaze. He changed it when he was a young boy. His father Katra Namikaze had to give his son up, and so he gave him to his friend Sandra Kazama. That was about the time that your father met your mother. I think her name was Kushina Uzumaki, but its been over twenty years since I last talked about my students. Your father married her and took her last name. However this was after his previous clan fell into disgrace, after their founding member, Arashi's adoptive grandfather was found to be betraying Konoha to the Rock. That is why he changed his name, and THAT is why the estate is named the UZUMAKI estate." Jiraiya explained as he stopped sobbing and continued to wrap himself in bandages, sniffing a little.

Naruto barley heard the last portion of Jiraiya's explanation. only one thought was racing through Naruto's mind. 'My mother.' "MY MOTHER!?!? You knew her TOO!?!? IS SHE ALIVE!!!" "TELL ME!!!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed hold of Jiraiya and lifting his wounded sensi clear off the ground. All the anger he was feeling before suddenly rushing back to him.

"No Naruto she isn't alive. She died while giving birth to you. I knew her. She was one of my own pupils. But it was hard for me to take you from her, knowing that she had died and that Arashi planned to seal the Kyubi into you, his own son." "But if that does not suffice when we return, you might be able to find out when we visit the estate." Letting go of Jiraiya Naruto stepped back. breathing heavily he startled to gather up his personal things.

"Really...Alright after we see Tsunade we'll go there." Naruto said as he stood up and shook his head. 'First I had to deal with that stupid fox, and now all this' He thought as he stood in silence as Jiraiya continued to bandage himself up. "Are you done with your bandages yet?"

"Aye, yes I just finished." Jiraiya replied as he stood up and walked slowly to where Naruto stood.

"Well lets go then."Naruto replied hoarsely.

And with out another word they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	4. Chapter 2

-1

------------------------------------------------------**A Welcomed Arrival**----------------------------------------------

"Sakura."

Turning hearing her named mentioned, Sakura Haruno looked around to see Tsunade pointing to the chair in front of herself. Sighing Sakura sank down into the soft cushy chair before asking. "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"You might like to know that I have been informed that Naruto and Jiraiya have returned." Tsunade eyes showed no hint of amusement. But Sakura on the other hand was full of it. Jumping from the chair she almost screamed. "WHAT?? Naruto's back?"

"That's correct. However it seems that Jiraiya has taken a possibly fatal wound to the chest, or so the gate watchers are telling me." Tsunade replied coolly. This news brought a less happy air with it. the tension Sakura felt in the room before hand was now doubled.

"WHAT? But how is that possible?? He's one of the strongest Ninja Konoha has….NARUTO!! is he alright!??" She cried as she thought of the only group strong enough to hurt Naruto or Jiraiya.

Turning her to face away from her young apprentice, Tsunade replied. "Naruto is fine, there is no need to worry…on that point they are on there way here right now to see me. You may stay if you wish."

Sighing Sakura started to pace about.

"Well I might as well, I have a lot of catching up to do with Naruto and I know that he'll be dying to see me." She replied lamely. In truth she had missed the annoying nature that Naruto brought with him. She missed his smiles and the gentle laughter that Naruto was always howling with.

Then turning away from Tsunade, Sakura went to stand by the window. Staring out at Konoha she began to think. 'He's back. Finally, now maybe I can let him know everything.' Signing again to herself, Sakura continued to stare out the window oblivious to the person standing next her.

"OH did I hear that right Tsunade? Naruto has come back?" Asked a voice close to Sakura's ear. " WHAT!" Sakura shouted. Startled she fell backwards. Looking up the startled young woman saw the smiling face of none other then her old sensi Kakashi. 'Jeese I'm getting rusty.' Sakura thought as she stood up and dusted off herself. 'I let Kakashi sneak up on me while I was thinking.'

"OH Kakashi, I didn't' notice you standing by the window. Yes that is correct he has indeed returned, however Jiraiya has taken a possibly fatal wound to the chest." Tsunade was also startled by the sudden appearance of Kakashi. "Next time however please use the door."

Smiling Kakashi, spoke. "Yeah. Sorry about that Tsunade, but when I saw Sakura gazing out of the window I though I would come over and say hi." Then his face grew darker as the other part of the news sank in. "Jiraiya took a fatal wound huh? Well I wouldn't put money on it but it was possibly inflicted while training with Naruto."

"That is most likely the case but there is a chance that it is something more serious than that." Tsunade replied sounding stiff and cold.

"Really and what might that be Granny Tsunade???" Spoke a youthful voice from near the door.

Startled by the familiar voice everyone turned towards the door to find Naruto standing there grinning.

"NARUTO!!!! Welcome back!" Tsunade shouted as she beckoned him inside.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you to address Tsunade with respect?" Jiraiya said as he came up behind Naruto smacking him over the head.

"Ouch! take it easy Jiraiya-sama. I'm sorry but its been so long since we've been back and it sort of slipped out." Naruto said as he winced from the hit. Then in a proper manner Naruto bowed and spoke to Tsunade. "My deepest apologies lord hokage."

Everyone except for Jiraiya was stunned. Kakashi had been expecting a little maturity, but nothing of this calibre. And Sakura hadn't been expecting any change at all. Even Tsunade was shocked at the change that Naruto had gone through. Jiraiya had truly made a man out of him.

"Na..Naruto is…is that you?" Sakura asked in amazement. 'Jeese he's grown up a lot over these last few years,' she thought. Indeed Naruto had grown up quite a bit. He no longer had his boyish face. Instead it had been replaced by a handsome young mans. He had let his hair grow wild and untamed. It looked similar to something but Sakura couldn't put her finger on it. His body too had changed, his chest was now toned and muscular and he had a larger build with wide shoulders and long legs. His whiskers still remained...though it seemed that they had faded a bit. Turning she notice something that made her again shout out startled.

"Naruto! What happened to your eyes!?!" Sakura cried as she got a good luck at Naruto.

Startled Tsunade and Kakashi both looked at Naruto. Stunned they saw that Naruto's eyes no longer shone brilliant sapphire blue. Instead they had darkened to an orangish golden color. Naruto just shrugged. He didn't feel like telling her that he beat the Kyubi...at least not yet anyway.

"OH Sakura! Its good to see you again, You still haven't changed since I last saw you." Naruto spoke the words jokingly trying to change the subject. But in doing so he saw that Sakura had taken his words seriously.

"WHAT!!! NARUTO!!" She shouted as she cracked her knuckles and then pulling her gloves tighter as she prepared to punch. Naruto's eyes met with Jiraiya's for a split second, and Jiraiya gave the slightest shake of his head. Signing Naruto braced for the hit. 'So much for all my training. If i can't use it to avoid getting hit then what's the point in knowing it. Maybe I can talk her out of it' He thought as Sakura bared down on him.

"Wa..wait Sakura it was only a joke no need to take it so fa……AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto was cut off as Sakura rushed across and drove her fist into his abdomen. Coughing a little he slumped down clutching his chest. Jiraiya only shook his head. 'Jeese the man still knows nothing about women.' he thought as he watched Sakura storm back towards the window shouting. " Baka!"

"Saaakura that hurt." Naruto groaned from his position on the floor.

"Naruto I still see you don't have any knowledge when it comes to girls."spoke a familiar voice.

Startled Naruto noticed that there was one other person standing in the room along with Sakura and Tsunade. But the surprise didn't last long, and soon Naruto was beaming and calling.

"Kakashi-sensi! How have you been!? Naruto called as he got to his feet and rushed towards his old sensi, no sign of the hit Sakura had inflicted. This also stunned Tsunade. She knew that Sakura had held back slightly but it was still a devastating hit that should have put most people unconscious...but Naruto had withstood it, and even more surprising didn't seem hurt at all.

While Naruto rushed towards Kakashi to embrace him, Tsunade caught a calculating look from Jiraiya. Then a simple nod of his head was all that was needed to confirm Jiraiya's intent.

"NARUTO! Jiraiya shouted. Immediately the bounding young man stopped dead and froze where he stood. Then turning he waited for whatever orders he knew were coming. "I want you to take the others and go out for a while. I have some things to discuss with Tsunade."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. He had figured that since they were their that he would have to debrief Tsunade on the events of the past two years. 'What a lucky break!' He thought as he spoke first to Jiraiya and then he turned and in a rushed voice spoke to the others. "Alright Jiraiya-sama." " Alright so who want to go eat some ramen!?"

Startled by the sudden invite Kakashi burst out laughing and even Sakura, who seemed pretty angry still let out a small smile. Sensing that Sakura's hostility was still high Naruto even offered to buy for all of them. Now Sakura was impressed. She had been expecting him to ask Kakashi to buy for them. Smiling she turned from the window and walked over to where the other two were standing. Nodding she headed out the door followed closely by Naruto and Kakashi.

With their departure the life seemed to drain out of Jiraiya as he collapsed to his knees. Rushing over Tsunade quickly began to charge he hands with chakra. Jiraiya removed his shirt, and then he let the bandages unravel. Tsunade could see the wound was indeed terrible. "A few more hours and you would have been dead." Tsunade spoke softly as she began to heal his wound.

"Yeah having a losing fight with something will do that to you." Jiraiya replied wincing at the coolness of the breeze as it passed over his now exposed wound.

"So Jiraiya are you going to tell me how you got that wound now that everyone's gone?" Tsunade inquired as she set to work healing him.

"That and more." Jiraiya replied. Then while Tsunade continued to try to heal his wound, he started to recount the events that took place over the last two years. By the time he finished Tsunade was shocked and speechless.

' Not only did Naruto pass the fourth's training, but he exceeded all expectations. Naruto was even able to defeat the Kyubi! He has cause the creature to submit to the point where it can never threaten anyone ever again,' she thought. 'And not only that but he's assimilated its powers.'

"Jiraiya what sort of man did you turn Naruto into!! How can he be so powerful? Not even the Fourth was able to do that." Tsunade spoke the words carefully sensing that Jiraiya had more to tell her.

"On that remark Tsunade there's one other thing I have to tell you, and you will want to sit down before I tell you this." Jiraiya replied. Then while trying to stand, a sudden pain shot through his chest causing Jiraiya to wince, and fall back to his knees clutching his chest..

"It cant be as much as a surprise as the one you just told me." Tsunade responded as she knelt beside him. She knew that Jiraiya was tough, but to try to stand after she only just healed him...it was just asking for his wound to reopen.

"It can and is. Naruto…before he fought the Kyubi it told him who his father was." Jiraiya replied wearily. He had lost so much blood after the Kyubi Naruto had slashed open his chest. He was so tired that all he wanted to do was rest. However, with this news came a sudden outburst of sheer panic escaped Tsunade.

"WHAT!!!! But he was never suppose to…DAMNIT the Kyubi has really left one hell of a final problem to solve." Tsunade screamed as she got to her feet and began to pace.

Startled and puzzled by this comment Jiraiya asked. "What do you mean??? What's been going on since we were last here?"

Giving up on her pacing Tsunade sunk into her chair. Then while she sat there Tsunade began to explain.

"A new Village was formed to the west of us. Their Leader calls himself the Shadakage and the Ninja village hidden in Shadow was created not long after. They have refused to meet with anyone from the neighbouring ninja villages, and what's more they sent some of their Anbu on an infiltration mission to steal the notes Orochimaru kept on his experimental jutsus." She said quietly.

"WHAT!!! Did they SUCCEED!??" Jiraiya cried as he leapt to his feet. Then sinking back down to his knees in pain, Jiraiya gripped his chest once again..

"No fortunately for us they did not, but the fact that they tried leads us to believe that they are planning to go to war with the other Ninja Countries." Tsunade continued.

"Damned, what happens if they discover Naruto is the Fourths son? They'll try to assassinate him at every turn. Jeese this is gonna make telling people a whole lot harder, he wont be able to accept his heritage until we are sure he can handle it." Jiraiya replied uneasily.

"Well then can I suggest and idea as to what to do with Naruto?" Tsunade remarked as Jiraiya tried to rise again.

Wincing from the pain once more Jiraiya gave up and stayed sitting down. Sighing Jiraiya nodded.

"What do you think we should do???" He asked.

Tsunade spun her chair so it was facing the village. Out of the window she could just make out the silhouettes of three people as they headed on their way to the ramen bar.

"Well..."


	5. Chapter 3

-1------------------------------------------------------**Reunited**---------------------------------------------------

Standing outside Naruto's favourite ramen bar Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi sat down on the bench outside. They sat for a few moments in silence before Sakura demanded. "Naruto tell us what you have been doing all this time. Sauske and I have been worried. Everyone who knows you was worried actually. We couldn't contact you or anything, there was no way of knowing you were alive or dead."

Startled Naruto looked up. 'Everyone was worried about me. Well that's good to hear, but now I feel rotten.' He thought as he waited for his ramen. Then turning he replied to Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura that was Jiraiya's fault. He said if I was to be mastering high levels jutsus, then I didn't need the distractions of other peoples worries added to my own. He said it was best to not be found." Turning expecting Sakura to begin to rant Naruto was surprised at the quietness of her demeanour. She sat staring at him like she had something important to say, but then she would turn away and shake her head.

"Well he is a hermit...but still Sauske and I were scared something happened to you. I mean you didn't leave exactly on a good note." And now Naruto was certain that something was bothering Sakura. Her voice was tired and she sounded sorrowful, as though she longed for something that eluded her, taunting her just out of her reach.. 'She sounds so sad.' thought Naruto as prepared to answer her.

"Oh. Yeah that's true." Naruto replied and to Sakura it seemed that his face darkened with the memory of something. But it passed and was once again replaced by the regular Naruto. Kakashi who sensed that unwanted tension was building quickly changed the subject.

" So Naruto what sort of training did you do while with Jiraiya-sama?" Inquired Kakashi who had remained totally silent the entire time the two spoke that Naruto had completely forgot that he was there.

Thinking for a moment about the question Naruto did a mental inventory of all the new jutsu and training he had gone through. "Well lets see, I mastered tons of high level jutsus and managed to improve all of the fourth's old jutsus. I also had to go through a death course that was ment to hone my senses to perfection. This was the same type of training the forth went through." Naruto replied.

When Naruto got to the part about himself improving all the fourth's old jutsu, Sakura burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahaha Naruto that's a good one. Really I can't believe that a genius like the fourth would have jutsus that you could modify...but if you say you did there's nothing that I can do to prove otherwise." She laughed as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto who looked downcast at this remark was about to say something, when Kakashi spoke up. "Sakura the resengan that Naruto uses...the one that adds wind manipulated chakra to the original form to create a swirling suriken of chakra. That was the Fourth's original jutsu too. He improved that one, in a way that the fourth tried to and failed to do." 'Thank you Kakashi.' Naruto though as Sakura's laughter died away instantly. Then turning Naruto spoke to Kakashi.

"Oh Kakashi that reminds me. I perfected the resengan even furthered. I can now add all five elements to it before its created, and I can also decided on the size and concentration of the suriken." Seeing the stunned look on Kakashi's face Naruto continued. "It was probably the hardest thing I have ever done...well maybe not the hardest." Naruto said chuckling to himself.

Then turning to face Sakura, Naruto spoke once more. "Sakura I'm sorry for endangering you all those times with the Kyubi…but he will never harm anyone ever again so its alright now."

Startled by the suddenness of the change of topic, Sakura only managed a small reply. "What??? What do you mean by that Naruto? What do you mean it will never harm anyone ever again??" She questioned. Looking to the side Sakura could see Kakashi had too grown still and was anticipating Naruto's reply.

"I sealed him away for good. He will never be able to bother anyone ever again." Naruto replied as he kicked a stone with his foot. It went sailing over the house nearest to them.

Jumping to her feet Sakura shouted. "REALLY!!!!! Naruto that's fantastic!!!!"

Kakashi who kept better control over himself simply spoke out happily. "Really? Naruto that's a good thing to hear I was worried it might have been the Kyubi that inflicted those wounds on Jiraiya-sama."

"OH Kakashi-sensi I forgot." Naruto said jovially. Then a dopey look crossed over his face and Kakashi got the first glimpse of his former student. But then again he was puzzled at Narutos sudden change in demeanour. Kakashi continued to stare in wonder as Naruto began rummaging around in his ninja pouch. Then retrieving what he was after Narutos hand returned holding the latest instalment of Kakashi's favourite series. "I never liked reading these but Jiraiya said that "Come Come Anger" was a great success but I think you like this one even better than the last." Naruto said as he handed over the latest instalment. Kakashi looking down, read the title '''Come Come Love'''. Naruto knew that Kakashi would want to read it right away, but he still had things to say to the both of them. "Sorry Kakashi but your reading will have to wait...and yeah it is great to hear that isn't it."

Turing Naruto looked down at his watch. 'Oh it's almost time.' he though as he watched the minute hand slowly tick towards the seven numeral.

"That reminds me I have to visit the family estate soon." Naruto said more to himself then to the others. But Sakura's ears picked it up.

" Family estate? What do you mean by that Naruto?" Questioned Sakura. "Naruto you don't have a family."

Smiling Naruto replied sarcastically."Well Sakura, that genius you were referring to earlier Arashi Kazama...he's my father." Naruto spoke the words solemnly. It was not a boast or a joke. He spoke them with nothing but the look of truth.

Shocked Sakura shouted out. "WHAT?!!! The fourth was your father??? No way that's true. The Yodamine couldn't't be your Father...You don't share the last name as him, and it was said that the Fourth took a child at random from its dead mother, and sealed the Kyubi into it. Thus you are said to be the Fourth's legacy. He sealed the Kyubi into you for the sole sake of saving the village. And by doing so gave his life up."

"Yeah but that remains the question who was my father. He supposedly didn't know I was his own son until the moment he was holding me in his arms, He sealed the Kyubi into me, knowing I was his son. From that point on I was hated and despised by the villagers, but he never intended it to be that way. He wanted me to be hailed as a hero. He even named me before he sealed the Kyubi into me. He gave me the name Uzumaki Naruto. And Kakashi, you should know the truth about the Fourth's name. After all he was your jounin teacher, and leader in the three man teams."

"Yes the Yodamine's true name was Minato Naimkaze, but he changed it to Kazama Arashi when he was young. Later after he became hokage he married one Kushina Uzumaki. But the fact that he named you Naruto Uzumaki...would mean that the Yodamine...was indeed your father...when did you find this out Naruto?!!" Kakashi spluttered as he dropped his new book. Cursing he bent to retrieve it. 'Thinking about it I always wondered why you shared the last name as the Fourth's wife,' he thought as he looked at Naruto. There was an unmistakable resemblance to the forth in him. His hair even his face looked like his old mentor's.

"To answer the question as to when I learned he was my father. It was half a day ago. I'm just as surprised as you are, and what's worse is Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama have known all along and never intended to tell me. But it's ok, I can now start to understand who I truly am." replied Naruto as he watched the sympathetic and understanding looks on Sakura's and Kakashi's faces.

Then looking at his watch once more Naruto realized that he was suppose to meet Jiraiya in a few minutes. "Shit I have to go meet Jiraiya in three minutes. I'm sorry we didn't even have a chance to eat ramen. We got lost in the conversation. Naruto said as he motioned to the steaming bowl of ramen sitting in front of himself. "Maybe next time though. I'll come and meet you guys after I visit the house...OH and don't tell anyone about me being the fourth's kid alright. Later." Naruto said as he tossed enough money on the table for the three bowls or ramen. Then he closed his eyes and seemed to disappear. Naruto was gone in a instant on his way to meet Jiraiya so they could head to the family estate.

Sakura staring at the spot Naruto just was, shouted out in alarm as he seemed to disappear without a trace. Turning wide eyed to Kakashi she asked. "Kakashi what did Naruto do??"

"That was….It couldn't't have been it was to fast to be the fourth's…" Kakashi spluttered as he once again dropped his book in surprise at Narutos sudden and interesting new way of travel.

"What? What do you mean? What couldn't't have been the fourth's?" Sakura asked a little confused.

"Sakura that was the fourths jutsu…the body flicker. He called it the lightning gods movement. it's a technique that allows the user to move a super high speeds and strike an opponent as long as they have a seal attached to them somewhere. Its what got him the nickname the Konoha Yellow Flash. But Naruto's was four times faster than the fourth's ever was. And he didn't need a seal from what i saw there." Kakashi explained as he once again reached down to retrieve his book from the ground.

"What four times faster!!!!!" Sakura shouted as she toppled over the back of the bench. Then getting back to here feet she began to mutter to herself.

Sitting there dumbstruck staring at the spot Naruto had just vanished from, the only thing Kakashi could think of was. 'Naruto just how far have you come in these two years??'


	6. Chapter 4

-1------------------------------------------------------**Returning Home**---------------------------------------------------

After his departure from Sakura and Kakashi, Naruto reappeared, to find Jiraiya already waiting for him outside the gates to Konoha. Standing outside the gates to Konoha, Naruto and Jiraiya prepared to head off for Naruto's new acquired estate. After checking that there packs were in place and than Naruto fully understood where the estate was Jiraiya turned and spoke.

"Alright Naruto before we head off I want to tell you something very important. The Yodamine did sacrifice himself knowing full well that he was placing a huge burden on your shoulders. However he only did it because even though you were small he believed in you and knew you wouldn't succumb to the evil that was held in you."

"I know. I know but it doesn't make it hurt any less." Naruto replied edgily. 'I know the old man never ment for me to be treated like a monster but that's what happened. All my life I was treated like a creature from hell or worse, and picked on or assaulted and mistreated by everyone.'

They sat together for a minute or so in silence before Jiraiya groaned and got to his feet.

"Naruto just so you are aware, The fourth could use his body flicker jutsu as long as he knew exactly where he wanted to go. So remember were heading for the UZUMAKI ESTATE. It's as I said, a small village just outside of Konoha. Its sort of like the Uchiha and Hyuga estates. But its a lot bigger and is probably worn down."

" Ok. But do try to keep up with me Jiraiya I hate having to wait around for you all the time. Lets go!!!" Naruto shouted just as he suddenly vanished.

" Naruto before we go there's one more thing I have to tell…" Jiraiya started, but realizing he was already alone he sighed. ' Damned too late. He's an impulsive young man that's for sure. Oh well, he'll find out when he arrives.' Chuckling to himself Jiraiya too, disappeared in a puff of smoke, heading for the Uzumaki estate.

-----------------------------------Uzumaki Estate------------------------------

'Wow so this is the place. Its nice. It looks well kept, so what did Jiraiya mean by worn?' Naruto thought as he appeared in front of the estate compound's doors. Looking around Naruto could see fresh paint, and trimmed grass. 'Worn out my ass, it looks like someone knew we were coming and got the place ready.'

"Well might as well go look around for a while." Naruto said aloud as he began to push on the compound's door. However just as Naruto was about to enter the house he heard a person behind him. Whirling to face his attacker he saw it was an Anbu soldier: one of the hidden leaf's hunter ninjas.

'What the hell? Why is there an Anbu at the house', Naruto thought. 'Wait, I hear something to the left.'

Quickly leaping straight up Naruto managed to avoid twelve kunai that slammed the spot where only moments ago he had been standing. Looking around he saw six more shadowy figures clinging to the trees just off to the side of where he had appeared.

'What the hell are they attacking me for!! I'm a member of Konoha,. AND why the HELL are they here on my father's estate?' Naruto thought as he dive rolled to the left to avoid another barrage of kunai that sailed towards him. 'Fucking hell; this day just keeps getting better an better. Oh well, they started this.' Naruto thought as he ducked as the ninja that first appeared, struck out with a vicious round house kick.

With that Naruto launched himself at the first Anbu ninja. With one swift movement Naruto drove his fist into the opposing ninja's sternum. The other ninja didn't even have a chance to move he was unconscious the second Naruto connected. But Naruto was still moving. Using his advanced form of the Body Flicker Jutsu he disappeared and re-appeared instantly behind the six ninjas that had thrown the kunai. It was over in an instant he hit all six with simultaneous blows and within seconds the last of the them had hit the ground unconscious.

'Oh man, I probably shouldn't have done that,' thought Naruto as ten more Anbu soldiers dropped from their hiding place to face the threat that Naruto brought. Once more it took Naruto no more than a split second to knock out the ten ninjas. But as Naruto started to walk away from the pile of unconscious ninja's one managed to stager to his feet and swing out wildly with his kunai. Naruto unaware of the threat behind him, had continued to walk. It was only until the ninja fell with a thud and sunk the kunai into Narutos thigh, that he noticed the attack. Cringing Naruto reached down and removed the Kunai from his leg.

"Ouch! That kunai hurt."' 'I'm getting careless. Should have checked whether or not any of them were still conscious enough to move.' Then reaching down he tugged lose the kunai from his leg. "Damned I guess its time I stopped playing around, I don't like getting hit by anyone." He called out, as what seemed like hundreds of moving shadows began to head in his direction.

With that Naruto increases his speed to that of lightning, surpassing his fathers speed by four fold, and went to work. In seconds what seems like a few hundred Anbu soldiers were lying unconscious on the ground. The twelve who still remain conscious, were standing in the center courtyard of Uzumaki Estate facing Naruto. Finally after several long seconds of silence one of them stepped forward, Naruto still in his battle sense prepared to strike on the slightest incline of movement closer to him. Yet the Anbu just stood there. Then in a low hard voice he demanded "Who are you and why have you come to the Anbu's Headquarters, and training facility."

Puzzled Naruto replied. "What? What do you mean the Headquarters and training facility of the Anbu? Isn't this the Uzumaki estate?"

"Yes it is but Arashi Kazama; the fourth hokage left the estate as a place for us to use to train our Anbu, and to base our operations out of. Now I ask again what are you doing here? Who sent you?" And most importantly WHO are you?" The ninja asked perplexed. He had just witnessed his entire Anbu force annihilated at the hands of one ninja. It was unquestionable that whoever stood before him had skill. Too much for them to not look on him as anything other then an S class threat.

Feeling foolish about having attacked and possibly killed a few of the Anbu soldiers, Naruto thought back to Jiraiya. "Damned that Jiraiya-san forgetting to tell me the most important thing before we visit. The next time I see him I'm gonna kick the crap out of his perverted ass." Naruto shouted punching his palm with a curled fist,

"We shall not ask again. If you refuse to acknowledge our request for a name and business here then we will have no choice but to eliminate you. So ANSWER BOY!" The ninja bellowed at Naruto. Suddenly Naruto felt his killing aura spike. 'He's serious about this huh.'

"Ok. Ok. Sorry for trespassing. I though that Jiraiya would have contacted you if he knew you guys were here. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And as I have said I'm here because Jiraiya told me to come." 'Can't tell them about my relationship to the Fourth. Jiraiya told me its better if nobody knows until the time is right,' thought Naruto, as he tried his best to remedy the bad situation. Feeling the killing aura of the man in front of him lessen slightly Naruto thought that maybe that was all he needed. Silent muttering could be heard from behind the man. Some spoke quietly between themselves while others shrank away from Naruto in fear.

"It the demon's container. We should kill it now. The fourth and the third aren't here to stop us anymore." One whispered to his cohorts. Several others nodded their head in agreement, and Naruto again felt a surge of killing aura come from before him.

Just then another figure appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Naruto, are you here? I forgot to tell you that this place was given to the Anbu to use as a training facility and as their HQ." Jiraiya hissed quietly from the shadows.

Turning Naruto saw the silhouette of his teacher standing close to the tree that Naruto was now standing by. "I already figured that out no thanks to you Jiraiya." Naruto replied hotly as he reached out and struck Jiraiya on the head.

"Ouch!" Jiraiya complained as he felt the blow to the back of his skull.

Then taking a look around at the carnage he had cause Naruto continued. "And I know I'm gonna get punished for it sooner or later so I might as well take it now. I beat up a lot of the Anbu. But in my defence I only did it to protect myself."

"WHAT!!! You beat up Anbu members???!!!! NARUTO! What have I told you about not fighting with people! Besides you couldn't have done too much after all you were only here a few minutes more then I was." Jiraiya replied.

"Take a look around and see for yourself. If I hadn't done anything that I felt was dangerous then I wouldn't have notified you." Naruto said almost sarcastically.

Startled Jiraiya started to look about himself, 'Jeese' he though. 'Naruto did this?' Noting the several bodies strewn about. 'But there must be at least two hundred Anbu special ops members lying unconscious on the ground. Naruto I had never dreamed that you would become this powerful.'

"Jiraiya-sama if we could ask you what the meaning of this is that would make things go much faster. Why have you brought this "monster" with you??" Asked one of the hooded figures as he looked directly towards Naruto. Then drawing a kunai the speaker launched tit with a blinding speed and almost perfect accuracy. But Naruto was too quick for the hit. His hand snapped forward and caught the kunai mid flight. Turning he looked at Jiraiya with contempt. 'So they really hate me this do they?' Naruto thought as he looked at the dumbfounded expression on the man's face. "You know, if I were any less of a man and human being I would have killed you where you stand right now for the insult and attempt on my life just now." Naruto replied casually as he flicked the kunai which moved with even greater speed then when the Anbu had tossed it. It sped towards the tree where the six Anbu that had originally created the confrontation Naruto was now in, had hid. The kunai struck the tree with so much force that the tree split completely in two.

Sensing Naruto's hostility towards the hooded figure Jiraiya decided to quickly try to bring things to a peaceful close. "Oh your right where are my manners, Ibiki. This young man here is the son of the Fourth Hokage Arashi Kazama." Bursts of outrage followed.

"Jiraiya how dare you say that that creature is the son of the fourth!!" Screamed one of the hooded figures while they were being withheld by some of there fellow Anbu.

"You may not believe it but the child the Fourth chose to imprison the Kyubi in was his own son. He is the heir to the Kazama/Uzumaki line and was named Uzumaki by the Fourth on his death bed. We have come to retrieve a chest that was left for Naruto by Arashi before his death. Please excuse his behaviour." Then turning Jiraiya spoke to Naruto. "Naruto bow you head and apologise to the Anbu leaders."

Startled, Naruto looked that the twelve men standing before him. 'So these are the leaders of the Anbu Corpse,' Naruto thought. 'Jeese I really did it this time. I'm gonna be in so much trouble.' "I'm very sorry for fighting with your men Leaders of the Anbu, I'm afraid I got a little carried away and over-reacted to the situation. Forgive me." And with his apology Naruto bowed his head in respect to the Leaders of the Anbu.

"Boy if you truly are the son of the great Hokage Yodamine it is we who should be bowing our heads to you in respect." Replied the hooded figure who Naruto now knew was Ibiki.

And to Naruto's and Jiraiya's astonishment as one eleven of the twelve leading members of the Anbu Corpse bowed their head in respect to Naruto. The last however gave Naruto the finger and spit towardss him. "I will never bow my head in respect to the creature that killed my wife and son." The man seethed as he stared daggers towards Naruto.

"Well then if you won't show me respect for my heritage...consider this. If I wasn't around right now, or if I didn't have the will power I do. Where do you think the Kyubi would be? HE WOULD STILL BE RAMPAGING AROUND THE VILLAGE AND DESTROYING MORE OF YOUR FAMILY!!!" Naruto shouted as he disappeared and reappeared in front of the Anbu who refused to bow. Then with one mighty blow Naruto smashed his fist into the arrogant ninja's jaw. He was satisfied to hear the bones of the jaw snap as his fist connected. Then disappearing once again, Naruto reappeared beside Jiraiya. "Next time you insult me or my family name, I will not hesitate top kill you, even if you are an Anbu Leader." Naruto said in a cold and deadly voice. The Ninja who Naruto had struck was clutching his jaw in pain at the time, however he heard every word Naruto said loud and clear. Looking quite shocked, he bowed low before Naruto. The Anbu leaders who had originally bowed their heads were stunned for a few moments. "This Naruto Uzumaki, had been able to strike just like the Fourth. Coming out of their shocked state the Anbu leaders straightened themselves. Then as one the twelve of them headed into the Uzumaki estate. Following suit Naruto and Jiraiya stepped into the huge compound right after them. Looking around Naruto saw that the halls were all illuminated by candles. Turning Naruto saw that Ibiki was staring at him, as were the other eleven.

"Jiraiya after you are finished with the man for I see you are no boy now that there is more light, we would like to have a word with him." Ibiki said casually over his shoulder. Jiraiya turned and glared towards his young apprentice who bowed his head so that now one could see the look of depression in his eyes. Seeing the frustrated and angry look on Jiraiya's face as he looked at Naruto Ibiki continued. "And no he isn't in trouble."

"Very well when we are finished I'll send him to you." Jiraiya replied, still a little angrily. He knew that sooner or later the event with the Anbu leaders jaw was going to have to be settled.

With that the twelve Anbu leaders dispersed leaving Jiraiya and Naruto alone. Walking along Jiraiya and Naruto quickly made their way to their final destination. The Fourth hokage's own room.


	7. Chapter 5

-1------------------------------------------------------**Yodamine's Final Wish**------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the Fourth's room Jiraiya turned and spoke quietly to Naruto.

" So Naruto in this room there is a chest. This chest contains your father's final wishes. He wanted you, his son to have them. I do not know what is in this chest and I believe it is best if I do not know. Therefore I shall stay out of the room and let you find out exactly what your father wanted of you. You may even find out the answer to the question that's burning in you even now." Jiraiya said motioning to wards the door.

Stepping aside, Jiraiya allowed Naruto to enter. Looking around Naruto saw that the room was exactly like your basic one bedroom apartment. Only It was a single room and not an apartment. There was a bathroom, and a kitchen. Turning Naruto saw a massive four poster bed sitting beside a window that overlooked the compound's courtyard. Surveying the room a little more Naruto discovered a closet filled with coats. The coats all looked exactly alike. They were a dazzling white with crimson red flames tracing the bottoms of each hem. Turning from the closet Naruto's eyes fell upon a something. A dark mahogany chest with one word carved into it's top, along with the a swirling pattern. Oddly enough it reminded Naruto of his seal...the seal that marked him as the Kyubi's container. But he paid no attention to that, instead Naruto bent down so that he was kneeling in front of the chest. '''Uzumaki''' Naruto read aloud the word written on top of the chest. Feeling strangely at peace with himself Naruto reached over and opened the chest. Inside were an assortment of scrolls, special kunai and other weapons. Naruto noted that there was also a sword, sheathed in a scabbard depicting the elements in an interesting fashion. The sheath was grey, as though a tornado was encircling it. Wrapped around the tornado were a stream of fire, a torrent of water, and lightning bolt. There was also A glowing white line encircling the rest, and a dark orb placed in the center of it all. Surrounding the orb was a vine of green leaves. Naruto was enticed by the sword as reached out for it. But a glint of something else caught his eye. Forgetting about the sword for now, Naruto dug a little deeper and saw something that made his hand quiver. Reaching in, Naruto withdrew a single piece of paper. A picture. Naruto's heart began to race when he saw the picture. It was of two people. His father the Yodamine, smiley and looking like he was the happiest man alive and a women, with dark-red hair and glistening brown eyes and a smile that could melt a soul, round with a pregnant belly.

"M..Mom an…and D..Dad Naruto sobbed as he felt warm tears start to flow out of his eyes. And with those two words he broke down and began to cry. He let the sadness wash over him like a warming current...knowing that as a ninja he wasn't suppose to show emotion, yet he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. But after a few minutes it subsided and he had enough control to begin to search again. He examined the countless weapons that were placed in the box. Naruto knew that the scrolls would have jutsu and weapon manuals on them. But one scroll caught his eye. This was a scroll that had the same swirl pattern as the seal on his chest. Intrigued by it Naruto decided to open and it and read what it said.

_'''Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this then I have passed on. I made a choice to sacrifice myself for the good of the village and I do not regret it. I feel an overwhelming sadness that I won't be there to watch as you grow up, mature and become a man. I will never get to know you the way a father should. However know that the burden I placed on your shoulders was ment to help you not hinder you. I know that it is an overwhelming task and I'm sorry for thrusting It upon you at such and early age, but I know that you will be the one who is able to tame it. Only you will be able to make the Kyubi submit to your will. I was to not powerful enough to but I know that you can succeed where I failed._

_In the box are various weapons that were formed by forging part of my chakra into them. They are special and will only work for one who shares my bloodline. Consider it my own bloodline limit...created in order to protect the village. It is unique and can never be replicated by anyone besides from a person who shares our blood. Be strong and find happiness. _

_P.S. The estate is yours, I leave it along with my legacy in the hands of you my child.'''_

Naruto having finished reading the scroll, stored the scroll in his pocket, replaced the weapons he had taken out for examination, and closed the lid of the chest.

'Alright.' thought Naruto, 'its time to go see the Anbu leaders.' Then turning he headed back out the door to find Jiraiya waiting for him. "Lets go see the elders then." Jiraiya said dully. Then without another word Jiraiya began to walk down the long corridor that lead to the Fourth's room. Turning Naruto followed.

Naruto quickly learned the layout of the building, as Jiraiya lead him straight to the location of the Leaders of the Anbu. Then standing in front of them, Naruto and Jiraiya both awaited the reason they had requested to speak with Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki we of the Anbu have seen your skill. You far surpass the level of Jounin. We also see that you go even as far as to surpass the level of Anbu. We of the Anbu would like to request that you become a member of the Corpse, Until the current hokage feels the time is right for you to inherit the title of hokage; as is ment to be yours. Do you accept?"

Stunned, all Naruto could do was nod his head. Then regaining his composure as quickly as he lost it he spoke with a clear ringing voice. "Yes I agree to your request and will happily become a member of the Anbu." Jiraiya smiled and looked over at his pupil with pleasure. 'Hope Ibiki and Tsunade know what they're doing.' He thought as he watched the elders each shake Naruto's hand.

"Very good, we take it that you will be training with the secret weapons that the Fourth hokage left as part of his legacy to you. Stunned Again all Naruto could do was nod. 'How do they know about the weapons??' " So you will not require to go through the usually weapons training. Instead that time will be used honing your talents with your new weapons. Also now that you are Anbu you will be required to shed yourself of your old clothes and join our ranks, you will be given a mask though we need to discuss what you wish it to be."

"However all of that can wait until tomorrow. If I am not mistaken you were going to re-meet with Sakura Haruno, and Sauske Uchiha before you retired for the night. Oh and one more thing before you go. You will be pleased to know that you didn't injure any of the Anbu soldiers you came into contact with tonight. However all of them are stunned to learn that you are the Fourth's son. They have been sworn to secrecy in the matter. However; you also must not tell anyone that you are his son...yet. And we must also say that it is lucky for you that tonight our topmost members were away on a free night, so they could welcome home an old friend. We suggest you hurry we do not want them to be left waiting to long. Goodbye Naruto-san and have fun tonight." Ibiki said as he motioned for Naruto to leave.

Then turning, Ibiki spoke out to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya we would like to discuss some things with you before you go."

With the feeling that he was just dismissed Naruto turned and headed off to meet with the others.


	8. Chapter 6

-1

------------------------------------------------------**Old Friends**---------------------------------------------------

"Hey Naruto over here!" Shouted a voice just as Naruto was walking passed one of the hills located just on the outskirts of Konoha.

Startled, Naruto spun around to see Sakura waving at him from atop a hill. Standing beside her was a brooding figure with jet black hair and a grin on his face.

"Hey! So this is where you guys were aye Sakura." Naruto said as he ran up the hill towards them.

"Yep. Hey Sauske look who's back after his two year leave." Sakura said, and shoved the grinning figure of Sauske Uchiha forward. Wind-milling his arms in surprise Sauske felt his balance tip too far over to the side, and fail. Naruto, barely had time to duck as Sauske toppled over him, and rolled down the hill. Coming to a stop at the bottom Sauske laid there for a few seconds before flipping back on to his feet. Staggering slightly from a feeling of disorientation that he was feeling Sauske swayed on his feet. However the feeling didn't last long and soon Sauske was standing perfectly. Cursing, Sauske started to make his way back up to the top of the hill. When he got back to the top, he found Sakura and Naruto both clutching their sides laughing.

"Sauske you should have seen yourself!" Naruto hollered as he clutched at his sides trying to stifle the laughs he was trying to hold in. Sakura was just giggling hysterically. Sauske smiling, turned and pushed Sakura down the hill with a little shove.

"Hey wha...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura shouted as she began to tumble head over heels to the bottom of the hill. Naruto seeing this finally cracked.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nice one Sauske!" He bellowed and reached and slapped high fives with his friend. Turning Sauske spoke to Naruto. "Naruto long time no see." Then reaching out he offered his hand.

"Sauske! It good to see you again. I didn't't know you were Anbu though." Naruto said as he took Sauske's outstretched hand in his own and shook.

"What? NARUTO…how did you find out? Oh man and there goes my big surprise." Startled Sauske let go of Naruto's hand. "Sakura is too by the way. But you probably already knew that." Sauske replied, shaking his head in bewilderment at Naruto's unexplainable insight. Sakura arriving back up the hill a few seconds later managed to catch the last bit.

"SAUSKE I WAS SUPOSE TO TELL HIM!!!" Sakura shouted as she made and attempt to strike Sauske with her fist. Failing to do so, she instead closed her eyes and took on a depressed look. Naruto saw how crest fallen Sakura looked and so he decided to tell them the truth.

"Yeah I did already did know actually" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "But WOW this is great, congratulations to both of you. Oh I hear you guys are their top members as well, so congrats on that too."Naruto said happily as he patted Sakura and Sauske on the back.

Startled by Narutos insight into their Anbu careers, Sakura burst out. "What!? NARUTO!! Where are you getting this information from??? Jeese your ruining my talk topics. Its been two years and you still are the #1 surprise ninja in Konoha." Sakura shouted as she dove forward and placed Naruto into a head lock.

"Sakura go easy on him, he's probably had a long day." Sauske said jokingly. In truth he knew Naruto could take almost anything Sakura dished out, but that didn't mean he wanted her to start beating on the poor guy. " So Naruto tell about some of the things you did while gone for the two years." Sauske asked questioningly. Hearing this Sakura perked up and let go of Naruto.

"Oooh Sauske Naruto is the…." She began, but was suddenly cut off by Naruto shouting.

"Sakura you aren't't allowed to tell him!!!" Shaking his head he continued. "Hell I wasn't even suppose to tell you and Kakashi." Turning he looked at Sauske for a moment then continued. "But Sauske, we're like brothers so I'm breaking my promise this time. This may come as a shock to you but, I'm the Fourth's son. I'm the heir to The Yodamine's legacy."

Startled Sauske did a double take. Then losing even more of his composure he almost screamed out. "WHAT?!?! When did you learn this Naruto!??"

"I learned yesterday evening when that stupid fox told me. And Jiraiya has know all along and never told me. What's more your guys training facility is my house." Naruto replied still shaking his head.

Startled Sakura and Sauske shared looks of shock. Then together they exclaimed. "WHAT!!"

'"The Anbu's training facility is your house?!! Naruto that's amazing." Sakura breathed as she looked on at her fellow ninja with a renewed respect.

"Well then I guess we'll be seeing you quite a lot from now on...landlord...wait is that why you know so much about us??" Sauske joked, giving Naruto a like punch in the shoulder.

"Common Sauske don't say things like that they, embarrass me. And no its not...lets just say a little birdie told me a while back." Naruto said bowing his head to hide the flush that rushed to his cheeks.

Then remembering a comment that had puzzled him earlier Sauske asked. "Oh, Naruto? What did you mean when you said that the stupid fox told you? You don't mean the Kyubi do you???"

Slapping himself on the forehead Naruto replied. "Oh yeah I told Sakura and Kakashi earlier when we first met. I sealed the Kyubi for good. He can never hurt anyone ever again."

"He didn't go into any details with me when Kakashi was there. He had to rush away to go visit the house...but we want to hear them now. Don't we Sauske?" Sakura asked then turning to Sauske hoping for confirmation.

Nodding Sauske winked and then dive tackled Naruto, pinning him to the ground. Naruto was so startled that all he managed to say before he was pinned was. "What are you doi..." followed by and "Oooof! as he had the air knocked out of him by Sauske. Pinned and helpless Sauske turned to Sakura.

"So do we torture the information out of him?" He asked. The question was asked jokingly, but an Anbu is still an Anbu. Naruto took the threat seriously. One second Sauske had him pinned and the next Sauske and Sakura were both being held down on the ground by two shadow clones as Naruto watched.

"Naruto!! It was only a joke!" Sakura called as her clone began to form one handed hand signs. Sighing Naruto released his jutsu, and both clones disappeared. Getting to there feet Sauske and Sakura stood and shared inquisitive looks. Then Sakura turned and spoke. "So ARE you going to tell us what happened with the Kyubi...or are we actually gonna have to use torture to get the info. Remember Sauske does have the sharingan and can be very persuasive."

"Fine I'll tell you what happened. But I can't believe your threatening me with the sharingan...especially after what you did to me Sauske." Puzzled she saw Sauske wince as though he was physically slapped. Shaking his head Naruto told them about his fight with the Kyubi. By the time he finished both of them were sitting in a shocked silence.

'I never knew Naruto had such a horrible beast hidden inside him. True I met some part of it before but that was enough. To have it constantly in your head and nagging and fighting to be let out...I never dreamed that he had it so hard.' Sakura thought as she watched Naruto bend over and pick up a flower. To Sakura he seemed so kind and caring...yet she knew what kind of childhood he had, had.

Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back!! Get the hell away from here you...!Never come near this place again!!! If you do, I will see to it that you never live to see the end of your childhood. Of course I don't think the village will let you regardless. Now GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!!!!" The man shouted as he whipped an empty sake bottle. A boy, no older then she was dodged to the right. But having dodged the first he didn't see the second one sailing straight towards him. Unable to dodge all the small boy could do was protect himself against the shards of glass that erupted near his face. Turning Sakura asked her mother.

"Mommy who is that? Why do they do things like that to him? Where are his mommy and daddy?" Startled the young women holding Sakura's hand replied.

"Now you listen here girl. I never want to see you talking with that boy. You are never to go near him. As to his mother and father. He doesn't have any parents."

Sakura looked up and saw her mother gritting her teeth in furry, as she watched the battered, and sobbing boy pick himself up, and limp away.

"Why doesn't he have parents mommy??" She asked.

"Because they died. Now no more questions I'm going to take you home now, and then I'm going to go out for a while." Then leading Sakura by the hand her mother took her home. Later that evening when her mom left the house, Sakura decided to follow her. From a young age all of the villagers were trained as shinobi. She was very good at the basic art of hiding and stealth and so she was able to follow her mother without being noticed. Following her mother she watched as she met with more people along the way. Soon three men and another women had joined her. They marched as one until they reached a small apartment door. Then each took their shinobi head guards and placed them on. Pulling up their face masks, all Sakura could see was the eyes of the five people as they stood whispering quietly in front of the door. She couldn't't make out the words, but didn't dare get closer for fear of getting spotted. Suddenly Sakura heard a crunching sound as one of the ninja kicked in the door. Then as she watched from the shadows two others entered. They came out dragging something behind them. It was too dark, and too far away for Sakura to see anything except the five people who seemed to be circling something. Suddenly a cry of pain broke the still night air.

Cursing One of the ninja gather shouted. "Will someone gag the foul demon before it wakes the entire village."

Three of the ninjas dove forward and soon all Sakura could hear was a muffled grunting and sobbing sound. Then as one the five began to kick and strike at whatever it was, they sat there beating on it for an hour or so, before Sakura's mother spoke out.

"There; that should be enough for one night. We have to let it heal after all. Now everyone goodnight." And she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Soon after the other four disappeared and Sakura raced over to see what it was they had been doing. Under the bright moonlit night sky Sakura could make out something lying on the ground. 'What is that?' She wondered as she edged closer and closer. Finally when she was about a foot or so away she saw exactly what it was. She let out a terrifying scream and took off as fast she could towards home. As she raced home and climbed back into her window hers thoughts were set on one thing. 'That was the boy from this afternoon. Mommy was beating on him...but why? Why would mommy do something like that??'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recovering from her trip down memory lane Sakura was aware that Sauske was also thinking. Possibly about what he was just told or possibly about a memory of Naruto like Sakura just had. Turning she saw that Naruto had laid out on his back and was staring at the stars.

"Sauske." Sakura whispered causing him to jump.

"What?" He whispered back.

"You've seen that thing in person right??" She asked in a whisper.

"I have. I'm shocked Naruto was able to beat it. When I saw it, it was only a manifestation of chakra. I was able to dispel it. But to fight the real thing..."

Turning they shared a quick glance, then each turned and spoke together to Naruto. Naruto who had been quietly lazing about watching the stars almost jumped out of his skin when they spoke. "Naruto tell us everything that's happened to you. Not just the Kyubi event."

And so Naruto found himself recounting the events that had taken place over the two years he had been away. But he left certain things out. Things that were a need to know basis only. But that didn't go well with Sakura and Sauske. They began to berate Naruto with question after question for details on how he had changed, what sort of jutsus he learned and asked for an even more detailed account of how Naruto defeated the Kyubi.. So Naruto told them the entire recap of events that lead to his sealing the beast once and for all. When he finished telling them they all sat in silence for a few moments before it really sank in.

"Wait a second Naruto. You have total control over the entire power of the Kyubi?" Sauske asked a little concerned. He had seen the force of the Kyubi when Naruto had fought him after he had killed Orochimaru.

"That's right." Naruto replied. Then whispering so Sauske could hear he continued. "There's no need to worry Sauske. I'm on your side so stop worrying about a fight wit me. It won't happen. I don't much like the sharingan nor the ways it can be used remember."

How could he forget. Sauske had almost caused Naruto to go insane using the sharingan in their battle together. The emotional scars that Sauske must have placed Naruto through... 'I know Naruto. I'm so sorry.'

Feeling left out Sakura decided to speak up.

"That's great to hear Naruto. Now we don't ever have to worry about you turning into that thing like Gara did with the racoon demon inside himself." She said, the relief clearly showing on her face.

"Yep." Naruto replied grinning at the memory of himself kicking the crap out of Gara.

Turning Sauske spoke. " So what else did you do while you were gone? I hope you learned some powerful Jutsus, cause I plan on fighting you tomorrow, if I am allowed."

Shaking his head Naruto replied. "I'm not sure Sauske, I think Ibiki will want to….ah never mind."

"Wait what do you mean Ibiki? You mean to tell me he's the one who told you I was an Anbu? Oh I'm so gonna chew his ass out when I go back tonight." Sauske shouted infuriated at the idea of Ibiki ruining his surprise for Naruto.

"No it wasn't him. I already told you a little birdie told me while i was training." Naruto replied hastily.

Looking down at his watch Naruto noted the time. 'Half past twelve.' Sighing he spoke. "Well its getting pretty late I say we head back. Hey Sauske! I'll race you and Sakura there. If I win you have to buy me a bowl of ramen later."

Nodding Sauske agreed. "Ok but if either of us wins you have to show us two new jutsus."

"Deal." Naruto replied and sealed the bet with a handshake. Then taking his mark on an imaginary line, Naruto said. "Alright on the count of three we go."

"Three,  
Two,  
One,  
Go!"

As he shouted it Naruto envisioned the Uzumaki's residence and estate. In the blink of an eye Naruto was gone leaving a dumbfounded Sakura and Sauske staring at the spot where he was moments before.

"SHIT!!! I forgot he could do that! DAMNIT NARUTO!!" Sakura roared as she kicked the ground in frustration, sending a huge wave of dirt and earth cascading off the hill.

While Sakura cursed the skies, Sauske broke down into silent laughter, and thought. 'Jeese things are gonna be different from now on.' Then turning he grabbed Sakura and half dragged, half walked her back to the Anbu compound. All the while she was shouting and cursing, and Sauske...well he just continued to laugh silently to himself.


	9. Chapter 7

-1

------------------------------------------------------**Training! Start**---------------------------------------------------

When Naruto awoke the next morning it the sun was just coming up. Looking out the window beside the bed he could see some of the Anbu watch coming in from their duty.

Yawning widely Naruto got out of bed and stretched. Then scratching his head he remembered. 'Great I forgot to tell them I'm a new recruit,' he thought. as he got out of bed and stretched. 'Oh well, I'll see those two sooner or later.' Without another thought on the matter Naruto decided to head off to take a shower.

After his shower Naruto returned to his room to find Ibiki standing by the door.

Startled Naruto spoke. "Oh Ibiki! What can I do for...SHIT! I was suppose to meet you the second I got up so we could go and pick up my Anbu equipment!" Bowing Naruto continued. "I am so sorry!!!

"No problem young Uzumaki It was an interesting night I hear. The first thing that happened to me today, was Sauske Uchiha swarming into my office with the accusation that I told you his surprise news. Did you tell them everything else?" Ibiki questioned, his light hearted manner giving way to a more serious tone.

"Yes" And seeing the stern look on Ibiki's face Naruto continued hastily. "Well Sakura already knew. She learned when I told her and Kakashi before I was banned from telling anyone the news. And I told Sauske cause he's like a brother to me. I thought that he had a right to know more then almost everyone else. But I did manage to forget to tell Sakura and Sauske that I joined the Corpse."

"Well no matter. We have to get you suited as an Anbu. Please follow me." Ibiki said as he turned to leave.

Naruto quickly got dressed; as Ibiki turned and headed out the door. Then turning, a fully dressed Naruto followed hot on his heels.

As Naruto followed Ibiki through the house he though to himself. 'Wow this place really is amazing.' as he passed room after room. Soon he found himself in a small room full of weapons and other assorted things. The ninja sitting behind the counter stepped forward and spoke.

"Ah you must be the new trainee. What is your name?" He questioned.

Naruto who had been admiring the finely crafted weapons turned and replied. "Naruto Uzumaki."

The man behind the counter took a step back at the name, then composed himself once again.

"Jeese you hit hard, you know that." He said clutching his stomach as if remembering the feeling of getting hit.

Bowing Naruto replied. "I know...I'm really sorry about hitting you and everyone else yesterday night."

"Everyone else???" The other ninja asked looking puzzled.

"Yeah I sort of lost control of myself and knocked out a lot of other guys last night as well." Naruto replied giving the ninja his full attention now.

"WHAT?? you knocked more of us last night??? Jeese and I though you just got the upper hand on me with that quick dive punch that put me out." Shaking his head the ninja continued. "Well in any case I'm glad that your not an enemy of ours that's for sure." Then becoming sterner the ninja got to the point. "Alright. So Naruto from now on your name in the Anbu Corpse shall be Golden Flash. I think it is suitable considering your heritage." He said winking to Naruto as if they shared a private joke. Then continuing on as if nothing happened the ninja asked. "Now what would you like the animal on your mask to be?"

Naruto thought about it for a second or so before replying. "Hmm well I was thinking maybe the Kyubi, if it's not too much trouble. I want my enemies to fear it as much as I did."

Nodding the ninja spoke. "That is most wise Golden Flash, now what training did we plan for you today? Lets see here….wait a minute you don't have to go through the regular training?? This is most strange. Why is that Golden Flash?" The ninja asked as he began to work on creating Naruto's mask.

"Well you see sir, I have already learned the ways of the Anbu well enough. The leaders of the Corpse though as much and told me I had a special training regimen that they were designing. They said it was going to be a day or two before it was ready so in the mean time I don't know what else to do."

"I see, well we could always have you spar with The Konoha Serpent. That is if you think your up to it?" The ninja sniggered as he said this last bit.

Nodding Naruto replied. "Sure I'll spar with This Konoha Serpent person. What sort of sparing exercises are we doing?"

The ninja paused for a moment in thought then continued. "It will be one on one taijutsu training if I'm not mistaken.."

"Sounds interesting...is my mask finished yet?" Naruto asked while looking over towards where the equipment ninja was just finishing up with the final touches as the chakra flowed freely from his hands, and shaped the mask.

"Yes we just finished actually" The ninja replied as he presented Naruto with his mask. "I'll send the Silver Star to locate The Serpent. She and the Serpent are very good friends and I'm sure he could give even a guy like you a run for his money. Hell he might even be able to teach you a thing or two." the ninja replied. Then handing Naruto an Anbu uniform he motioned for him to change behind the screen that Naruto had missed seeing when he entered the room. Going behind Naruto quickly stripped and replaced his older clothes with those of a Anbu. Stepping out from behind the screen the equipment ninja quickly ushered him outside. Naruto placing the mask over his face was only too quick to oblige. He could sense the sceptism in the ninja's voice when he told him that he had knocked out more of the Anbu corpse members.

"Sounds interesting, I guess I'll have to wait for this Silver Star to locate the Serpent then. In the meantime I'm gonna go practice kunai throwing." Naruto called from the door as he left the room. Then stepping outside Naruto got a clear look around the compound for the first time.

'Jeese its dark in the house,' he thought as he shielded his eyes from the bright light that filled the courtyard There were tons of training rings and small fenced in fields. There were targets all over the place. It seemed that most of the Anbu out there already, were doing exercises with their kunai. Laughing Naruto watched as the members try to perform the practice. Naruto had done the very same exercises with Jiraiya for two years. He was sure he could do it in his sleep if someone asked him to. Throw the kunai up, let it spin twice, catch it, and whip it into the target. If you can hit the center each time your right as rain.. 'Oh well better go start to practice before someone else comes to bother me.'

But just as Naruto was about to turn to leave Two people appeared in a puff of smoke, blocking his way. One was a man wearing a mask depicting a snake with its fangs bared. The other a female with a mask with a silver star over one eye.

"So you must be the new recruit I'm to spar with. Well I wont go easy just cause your new. In fact I'm gonna make you eat the ground so many times that by the end of the day you'll think you're a cow." spoke the man under the serpent mask. Then turning he snickered to his partner. She only nodded and continued to eye him through her mask.

'That voice it couldn't be….Sauske?' thought Naruto. 'Oh well. If he thinks I'm gonna go easy on him for the sake of his pride he's sorely mistaken. So then Silver Star would be Sakura...' Almost letting out a whoop of joy Naruto thought. 'Alright I found the two of them this quickly.' Then beaming happily under his own mask. Naruto looked Sakura over. 'Damn she looks hot as an Anbu.' He thought as he noticed how the outfit accentuate her curves.

"Well if it isn't Sauske Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. What a pleasant surprise to see you today."

Startled Naruto turned to see another Anbu standing right behind him. 'Wow there have only ever been two people that could sneak up behind me like that.' thought Naruto as he examined the new arrival. This one wore a mask depicting a smiling man with red tears and green squiggles all over his face.

"Smiling Painter we told you never to say our real names. Now the trainee won't want to spar with me." Sauske shouted as he looked at the new arrival.

"My apologies Serpent I lost my train of thought. It is only fair that I reveal who I am as well then. My name is Sai."

'Sai. Yes! This is wonderful I can fight all three of them at once,' thought Naruto as he smiled even wider under his mask.. 'But how to make the challenge without giving myself away??...I know! I'll just lower my voice so its deeper and then issue the challenge.' 'Only Sai and Sauske could ever sneak up on me like that.' And chuckling to himself Naruto forced his voice to lower a few octaves before speaking.

"Well I think I'll be able to take all three of you personally but whatever works." Naruto replied calmly.

"What?? Did this trainee just say he would take all three of us on at once?" asked Sauske from behind his mask, sceptism clearly showing in his voice.

"I did...so do you except?" Naruto replied.

"Kid your really in for it now. You just challenged the three top Anbu members." Replied Sakura hotly from under her mask. Then turning she lead Naruto and the others to one of the fenced-in field areas. Hopping the fence the three took positions across from Naruto.

'Oh well it should at least be a challenge now,' thought Naruto as he faced the three others in the training field that had been created for the purpose of this particular type of sparing.

"Common you three don't look so great to me. I think I might go even as far as to say that I could probably beat you guys with an arm tied behind my back." Naruto shouted as he readied himself for the training match.

Naruto knew that he was riling them up, but he didn't care. It would be better if they were out for blood from the very start, rather than having to work themselves up by being embarrassed by him.

"What was that! Oh we're so gonna make you wish you never said that." Spoke Sauske in a cold, deadly voice.

By now people had gathered outside the training field and were watching and whispering, and nudging one another. Then another masked figure stepped forward and addressed Sakura. "Silver Star what are you doing in that ring with Smiling Painter, and The Serpent?"

"Ummm well you see Wavering Tiger, The new trainee has challenged all three of us, not just the Serpent, so I thought I would indulge him." She replied calmly."

Nodding as though the answer sufficed the other ninja spoke. "Fine. If the trainee wants to fight all three of you, then he must really be in need of some high class ass kicking, You may proceed."

Then turning the ninja started to walk away. Naruto decided to speak up. He knew that a rookie would ask a question about the match, and so that is exactly what he intended to do.

"So this training is suppose to be a battle of taijutsu right?" Naruto asked the masked figure just as they were about to turn away.

"Yes but speed enhancing jutsu are allowed. Your too green to know them yet but that doesn't mean they wont use them. The training begins when the whistle sounds. The participants seem to be The Serpent, Silver Star, and the Smiling Painter versus you. The first one to successfully knock out their opponents using taijutsu is the winner. The Use of non-enhancing jutsu is prohibited."

"We have three seconds until the whistle sounds, I suggest you start to run the moment it does, but it won't really matter in the end.." shouted Sakura as she tightened her gloves.

"Even better, I'll count them down for us, and the second the whistle blows I will have two of you unconscious. Naruto replied using his husky voice." "Three." "Two." "One."

The whistle sounded and Naruto disappeared appearing between Sakura and Sai. With one swift motion he punched both in the gut, then disappeared back to his original position. In reality it looked like he blinked in, out, and back into existence.

"What the...?!!!!!"spoke Sauske as he noticed both Sakura and Sai fall down unconscious beside him.

Out in the crowd Naruto could hear the Anbu know as Wavering Tiger's voice scream "WHAAATTT!!!!" but he was already moving again as he dodged two of the kunai that Sauske threw at him. Then after rolling backwards, he got to his feet and began to run in the opposite direction of Sauske.

When Naruto felt there was a safe distance between the two of them he stopped and shouted. "See I told you I would have two of you down and unconscious as soon as the whistle blew." "Now Serpent its just you and me, I'll try not to embarrass you too much, by not taking you down like I did to those two. Instead I won't use my SPEED, only my SKILLS in taijutsu. Oh, and one more thing. Serpent I'm sorry but I'm anything but green."

Then diving off to the left to avoid another barrage of kunai Naruto quickly began to run towards Sauske.

"What?!! Who are you that you can say that?? And how did you do what you just did." Sauske shouted back; totally stopping his offensive as he watched Naruto rush towards himself. He stared around himself, and his eyes fell upon his two friends who had been knocked completely unconscious before he could even do anything. He could hear excited whispers coming from the crowd as they watched in amazement as their top member struggled to understand what had happened.

"Oh that's right, we were never properly introduced. I'm the Golden Flash of Konoha, its nice to meet you" And Naruto stopped a few feet away from Sauske. Then lowering his head he bowed. Sauske was so shocked at the sudden change in the fight that he didn't capitalize on the moment.

Naruto could see Sauske was going to draw a wrong conclusion to what had happened. But he never dreamed he would hear the next words that came out of Sauske's mouth. "I see. So you're one of the leaders in disguise. Well now I won't hold back no matter what. I will defeat you and prove myself."

'Ok that does it time to drop the deep voice and let him know who he's really fighting, even though I know he'll be pretty pissed when he hears it.' Naruto thought as Sauske rushed towards him, Turning Naruto sidestepped a ferocious leg sweep and then jumping managed to evade a roundhouse kick that followed right after.

Then allowing his voice to return to normal Naruto once again said: "Sauske as I said before I'm sorry but I am anything but green."

Startled Sauske stopped dead. "That voice…it couldn't be….Naruto??? But I thought…….Of course! That slip while we were talking yesterday night. You said something about Ibiki might not like that. Damnit!!! I should have know it was something like this!" "What did you do to Sakura and Sai? What was that jutsu??" He questioned his shoulder slumping as his body relaxed. 'Geese the dobe really had me fooled.' Sauske thought as he stared at Naruto.

The crowd startled to hear this stumbled a few feet away from the ring and began to shout encouragement to Sauske. "Get him Sauske. Prove to him your the best of us!!"

"Yeah Sauske get him. He got lucky yesterday night!"

"Jeese they must really hate me after what I did yesterday" Naruto said, then sighing he looked at Sauske.

"Naruto what was that jutsu you hit Sakura and Sai with. And don't tell me it wasn't. Even Rock-Lee's not that fast." Sauske asked as he re-sheathed the kunai he had been about to throw.

"I didn't hit them with a jutsu, I only used a speed enhancing one and then dove forward and drove my fists into there stomachs." Naruto replied calmly. Then blinking he appeared right in front of Sauske. Startled Sauske almost fel over. Laughing at the look of startled recollection on Sauske's face Naruto continued. "I was given the name Golden Flash for a reason. You should have recognised that too. Konoha Yellow Flash was the name of Yodamine, remember." Sighing Naruto continued. "I didn't want to hurt them, so I held back with the hits."

"Jeese and I though you were just some dumb rookie. Not even my sharingan could keep up with your movements. Damnit! Naruto, that's not fair. What will Sakura think if she finds out that you are Golden Flash? She will be thrilled and so will Sai but at the same time they will be angry because you didn't tell Sakura and I yesterday and Sai...he doesn't even know your back yet." Sauske said as he slowly walked towards Sakura and Sai. Then bending down he tried to shake the two of them awake. It didn't work. He tried again with the same affect. Sighing he turned and looked at Naruto.

"I know. I know." Naruto said as he started to walk towards Sakura and Sai.. "I'm gonna wake them up now anyways, and if its all right, then will just say you won."

Nodding his agreement, Sauske watched as Naruto seemed to begin to gather chakra. "Hey Naruto. After this is over, maybe we could spar some more and you could teach me some new jutsus." Sauske asked while he watched Naruto gathering chakra.

"Sure Sauske but first we have to wake these two up. You might want to copy this one as a forget me not though. It may come in handy." Naruto said as he motioned for Sauske to activate is sharingan. "Stand back will you, I'm gonna hit them with a water jutsu...and it will be cold."

Then while Sauske activated his sharingan to learn the technique Naruto formed all of the hand signs, then as he finished the last of the hand signs he shouted. "Water Style: Raging Waterfall Jutsu!!" and as the shocked crowd stared on a gushing current of water fell on top of Sakura and Sai.

The second the cold water of the waterfall washed over them, there was and immediate reaction.

"AYA COLD!!!!" Sakura screams and rolled out of the flowing currents wake, as the waterfall struck her. Jumping to her feet Sakura began looking around wildly. Then as he released the jutsu, Naruto watched Sakura rush over towards Sauske. Sakura who was now freezing cold, and soaked down to her core stood shivering and rubbing her arms trying to get the heat moving in them again.

Meanwhile Sai...well Sai just sat bolt upright.

"Sa..Sauske wh..what..s go..ing on???" asks a cold, shivering, and startled Sakura.

"Yes and explanation would be good right now Sauske." asked a just as shaken Sai.

"Well I'm afraid that's up to him to give." Sauske said and pointed over to where Naruto was standing, hands in his pockets.

And as both eyes turn on him, Naruto took his hands out of his pockets and reached up towards his face. Then removing his mask Naruto simply said... "Hi guys."


	10. Chapter 8

-1

------------------------------------------------------**The Uzumaki Bloodline**-----------------------------------------

After the initial shock of seeing Naruto take off his mask, came the anger. But Naruto was ready for it. Quickly the four Anbu's had left the taijutsu field seeking the luxury to speak alone and in private. Alone sitting in Naruto's room Sakura really decided to chew him out, while Sai and Sauske sat listening.

"Damnit NARUTO what are you doing here dressed like that?" She shouted as she paced back and forth in front of his bed.

"Sorry Sakura I forgot to mention it yesterday night. I'm also a member of the Anbu corpse, but I'm a "special" member. I passed my initial testing by taking out everyone of the members of the Anbu forces that were here yesterday night. All of them except for the Leaders were unconscious in a matter of minutes." Naruto replied. And then he turned to Sai and continued. "And sorry Sai, but I only arrived back yesterday and didn't have a chance to go around saying hi to everyone yet."

"Ah I heard that there was some commotion here yesterday night. I thought that it was simply the fact that you showed up with Jiraiya, but now I understand. That's why everyone was so edgy in the match after you let your voice go back to normal. You took out EVERYONE yesterday night.?!?!?!" Sauske said. Then looking at Naruto he waited for a confirmation.

Naruto shrugged. then nodded. Sauske, Sakura and Sai all shared startled glances.

"There must have been alt least TWO HUNDRED Anbu here yesterday night. you took out ALL OF THEM!?!?!" Sakura almost screeched as she thought about what that ment.

" I don't know. I took out anyone who got in my way. IF that was EVERYONE then yep. Sorry guys but I learned quite a few tricks while out and about with Jiraiya. OH...and sorry to both of you for hitting you like that. But, you have to admit you had it coming after what you said to me before the match." Naruto said while he watched Sakura pace from the a chair he had pulled from his table.

"To hell with THAT. If we knew it was you behind that mask, we would never have done that. We do that to the newbie's to toughen them up...all of us do." Sauske said as he watched Sai almost fall over laughing at Naruto's logic.

"Personally I thought my mask was a dead give away, but obviously not." Naruto replied no-chalantly.

"What do you mean your mask!?!" Sakura demanded. Then picking it up she continued. "All it looked like was that damned kyu….DAMNIT!!!" She screeched tossing the mask away from herself with all her might. Luckily Naruto reached out and caught it before it decimated his wall. Sighing Naruto placed it down beside him.

Chuckling at Sakura's frustration, Sauske and Sai broke down into silent laughter until they once again compose themselves. Then turning they watched Sakura pace back and forth muttering things like "Ridicules," and "Damned him!!"

Then turning Sakura spoke directly to Naruto. "Naruto I hope you realize that I will get you back for that. Not only did I have to change into my spare uniform but I got yelled at by my senior for losing like that to a newbie. I guess he didn't realize who you were either. He was away from the estate with Sai at the time of your beat down of the Anbu."

This caused Naruto to chuckle. Knowing Sakura she would find a way to get back at him. But for right now he didn't care.

"So Naruto, what are you going to do now? What did you mean Special Training?" Inquired Sai as he and Sauske watched Sakura resume her angry pacing.

"Oh that's right you don't know Sai. Well this is gonna be a huge shock but I'm the Fourths son. This is my house, and I agreed to join Anbu because they asked. Also the Kyubi is now forever sealed inside me, he wont be able to do any harm to anyone ever again." Naruto said quickly. He was allowed to tell the Anbu because they were all sworn to secrecy.

Sai sat there a moment and let the information he was just given process, then in a casual voice he replied.

"Naruto that's pretty hard to comprehend. But if you say its true it probably is." He replied shaking his head. Then continued before Naruto had a chance to speak. "So what DID you MEAN by Special Training??"

Sighing Naruto replied. "Well Sai as you saw in our fight I can easily dispatch an Anbu or two, I held back but if I wanted to in seconds every Anbu in this facility could and most likely would be unconscious. I was told yesterday that instead of the regular Anbu training I was to train with the weapons my father created and left for me. He called it the Uzumaki Bloodline. Sort of like the Uchiha's, and Hyugas, our line seem to be unique. He was able to craft weapons that can only be used by one who shared our bloodline. Though in truth its not really a bloodline like those others. The weapons my father built were extraordinary, I looked at the element sword last night and it takes a real master to be able to wield and use it He mentioned in it's weapon scroll about an ultimate combination technique. Then there is the scrolls on seals, and of course on the seal that earned him the name Konoha Yellow Flash. If I add that to my already deadly quick Body Flicker then I would be able to hit more than a thousand people in almost an instant. THAT, is the training they were referring to. Though I have to say the invisible kunai are fun to use, and they're the perfect stealth weapon. I practiced all last night with them after we departed ways. Tonight I was planning on practicing and learning about the multipliable shruiken."

"Wow Naruto that's really amazing, you'll have to show us some time." Sauske said in amazement

"Sure I'll demonstrate it right now if you guys want?" Naruto offered.

And without waiting for a reply from anyone Naruto reached to his side and came up gripping...nothing. Yet there had to be something because it his hand was balled into a fist with a hole in the center as if there was an item being held within. Then while the three watched Naruto threw his hand out and launched whatever it was at the wall. One second the wall was there the next second there was a gapping hole about a foot wide straight through it.

"Oops, accidentally charged it with wind chakra." Naruto said rubbing his head in embarrassment. Then shaking his head he continued. "Anyways that is the invisible kunai. And what's more is it has a seal attached to it, so that when its thrown it returns to its sheath without needing to be collected."

"Wow that's really cool Naruto! Can you show us some more?" Sakura asked totally forgetting her angry pacing and fury with Naruto for the moment.

" I would Sakura, but Ibiki wants me to train with the new weapons as much a s possible, so for now I'm gonna have to head off to train. Tonight I was thinking of starting on the multiplying Suriken. But feel free to drop by whenever you guys want to." Naruto replied as he got up out of his chair and returned it to his table.

"Alright, well then we shall leave you to your training, But Naruto, remember you agreed to teach me some new jutsus. I'll hold you to it." Sauske said as he prepared to leave with the others.

"Alright Sauske. I won't forget." Naruto replied as he saw the three of his friends out the door to his room. Then sighing Naruto closed the door and headed towards his chest. And while the others walked away Naruto prepared to flicker out to his training area.

Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

News of Naruto and Jiraiya's return had spread quickly through the hidden village. Konohamaru, Hinata, Shikiamru, and the others were all waiting to see Naruto again.

As Jiraiya was leaving the ramen place he was swarmed by the group composed of three of concerned friends wondering where Naruto was.

"Jiraiya -sama!" Shouted Shikiamru as he ran towards Jiraiya. "Have you seen Naruto anywhere?? We've been looking for him all day and still haven't found him."

"Well there are two places he might be, one is out with Sakura and Sauske, and the other is training with the Anbu." replied Jiraiya.

"WHAT Naruto made it into Anbu??" replied Shikiamru, then shaking his head he continued. "Jeese that guy must really have a death wish, how troublesome,"

"EHH? Why would he have a death wish, I heard the training was tough but it can't be that bad Shikiamru." Spoke Hinata as she caught up with her friend. Eyeing her gorgeous body, large breasts, and pretty figure, Jiraiya's face became soft and gooey. Then suddenly a stream of blood gushed forth from his nose. 'Damned. Jiraiya thought as he watched Shikiamru laugh as Hinata hid behind him. Turning Jiraiya also noted that a younger ninja had accompanied Hinata there. He wore a scarf around his neck and he wore the same type of jacket that Naruto use to wear. 'That must be Konohamaru, the third hokages grandson. Naruto did say that he began to act like him when he firs became a genin.' Jiraiya though as he watched the young ninja who came running up, hot on Hinata's heels. Arriving he took one loom at Jiraiya and burst out laughing.

"Your just as Naruto said you would be. And old perverted ninja." Konohamaru hollered as he almost fell over holding his sides.

"Hey you brat. I don't even know you and your already making fun of me." And then Jiraiya reached out and smacked Konohamaru over the head." 'It's exactly like talking with the old Naruto….' Jiraiya thought.

Then turning Jiraiya asked. "Shikiamru if you would continue from where he left off."

"Right. We were talking about Narutos Anbu training. The reason I said that earlier was...everyone there hates him for some reason." Shikiamru explained. Then reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pack of smokes. Lighting one he continued. "Jiraiya-sama what's wrong with Naruto? Why is it that he's despised by the villagers, and other ninja who he has never even met????"

"Well, I really shouldn't be telling you this, but there was a decree that was made by the Third Hokage after he regained power...after the Fourth hokage's death. You see Naruto was the boy who the Fourth sealed the nine tailed demon fox into. I'm sure you all have heard the legends, about the demon fox and the destruction it brought on Konoha. The Fourth wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero but the villagers only see him as the Kyubi, and what's more they blamed The Yodamine's death on him as well. And because their parents hate and despise him, their children pick up the trait and hate and despise him. They don't know why, but their parents hated him so maybe they should too." Sighing Jiraiya shook his head and continued. "This is the reason Naruto strives so hard to become Hokage, he wants the title of hokage, so that he is finally acknowledged by everyone."

With this news about Naruto, looks of horror, and confusion showed on his friend's faces.

"Hey now, none of those looks, Naruto was able to seal that beast for good, it's one of the reasons we came back to Konoha. The other reason I can not say, but I'll let you know this, Naruto has always been a very special young man, now more so then ever before. And he's looking forward to seeing you guys again. But as it said before the training for Anbu is rigorous and very difficult. You Shikiamru should know exactly the sort of Anbu training he's doing, After all your part of the Anbu forces yourself, so you must of had to go through the same thing." Jiraiya said quickly, trying to remedy the situation that he might have just caused. He didn't want to turn more people against Naruto. But as his friends they had a right to know why Naruto had been treated strangely all his life.

"That's true, I remember the hours upon hours of gruelling training that I had to go through. Plus there's the missions too. Almost all of them require you to head out of country." Sighing Shikiamru once again dug into his pocket and pulled out his pack of smokes. Lighting another one, he continued. "But I'll say this. It's a relief to here Naruto has total power and control over the Kyubi. My father told me about the attack of the Kyubi and the devastation it brought to Konoha. I now know he wasn't technically allowed but he did so anyways, and if Naruto has had that thing sealed inside his body since his birth, its amazing that he's been able to suppress it for all these years. But I'm worried now, what happens if the seal he put on it breaks??? Won't it be released once again to wreak havoc on the world?"

"No, Naruto has made this perfectly clear to me, he has sealed it in a way that it will never be able to bother him or anyone else ever again." Jiraiya told the three that had gathered to speak with him.

Before Shikiamru had a chance to reply, three new figures appeared in a burst of smoke. All three figures wore masks of the Anbu."

"Ah hello there Serpent, Silver Star, Painter. How are you tonight?" Asked Shikiamru as he looked over at the three new arrivals.

"Very well actually Moving Shadow, thank you for asking. Is Jiraiya-sama here?" Asked the man wearing a mask of a serpent baring its fangs.

"Why yes Serpent I am indeed here." Jiraiya replied.

"Could I have a few minutes of your time alone?" The Serpent requested.

"Sure." Jiraiya replied and then turned to the others. "Sorry if the news came as a big shock to you, but don't think of Naruto as the Kyubi. Then turning he walked off a little ways away with the Serpent.

When they were alone the Serpent spoke. "We bring news of the "Golden Flash of Konoha". They decided to give him his fathers old nickname." He said casually.

"Really so how did his first day in the Corpse go???" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Well…" The Serpent said in a whisper. Then leaning forward he explained the events that took placer earlier that day.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, he got you guys good did he? It still amazes me how far he came within these last two years, and I witnessed it all take place. After your defeat of Orochimaru when he was once again set with the task of finding you and brining you back, you fought with him then too did you not? You are Sauske right????" Jiraiya asked questioningly as he looked at the mask that hid the face of the younger man.

"Yes. And yes we did fight after my defeat of Orochimaru. It's astounding the rate he's grown at. Even my sharingan can't keep up with his new jutsu. It's impossible to touch him if he doesn't want to be caught. What's more he says he has already mastered the use of one of the weapons he was given through his birth right." Looking at Jiraiya for a reaction but only seeing a calm look on his face he continued. "He showed us the invisible kunai today after our training exercise and then right before we left he said he was going to practice with the multiplying shuriken. I am now certain that he is who he claims to be, how else could he master one of the new weapons within a single night of practice."

"Really that's good to hear, but he has a knack for understanding his Father's jutsus, so it really comes as no surprise to me." Jiraiya replied. Then pausing for a moment he looked like something was troubling him. Turning he continued. "Say I have always wondered how the battle between Naruto and yourself went after your defeat of Orochimaru. Naruto never discusses it and I was away at the time you returned to the village with Naruto, and Sakura." Every time he had tried to ask Naruto about it, Naruto had batted his hand away and asked to be taught another jutsu. Jiraiya knew it was a touchee subject with Naruto, but he still wanted to know what happened.

"That….well………"


	11. Chapter 9

-1------------------------------------------------------**Re-Living The Past**------------------------------------------------

"Sauske! This time I'm bringing you back for sure. I won't let you slip away from me again. We know that you want to find Itachi but you should let us help you!! If you try to do this all alone it will just end up destroying you. PLEASE SAUSKE!!!!" Naruto shouted as he faced his former partner and friend. Naruto stood in the midst of a crater. Surrounding it was a dense forest. He and Sauske had been fighting for more then four hours now, and Naruto was reaching the limit of his normal chakra.

"Naruto if you continue to interfere I will kill you with out mercy. Now step aside and never bother me again." Sauske said in a cold, deadly voice. Naruto knew that Sauske would kill him, if he continued but it didn't matter. As long as he brought Sauske back to Konoha, then everything was perfect. But in all fairness he wanted them both alive when they returned.

"NO I can't do that. I would rather die than watch you leave again. You were like a brother to me, and you left to fight alone. STOP THIS NOW SAUKSE!!!!" Naruto shouted as he dive rolled to the left to avoid a barrage of kunai and shurikens from Sauske.

"Naruto you truly are a fool. Very well if you would prefer death then I shall give you just that." Sauske said as he began to unsheathe his sword from its case.

Naruto barley had time to blink as Sauske launched himself at Naruto and with blinding speed cut him down where he stood. But all that happened was a loud bang and a cloud of smoke replaced where Naruto had been standing.

'Damn it was only a shadow clone.' Sauske though as he began looking around for signs as to where Naruto had gone. Spotting some odd signs here and there he sighed and said.

"Naruto if you insist to continue this I will kill you the next time. You forget that with my sharingan I can find you no matter where you hide. And no matter how fast you are, it will never be enough." Then turning to look out into the area around him Sauske's eyes suddenly changed from there regular white, to a fierce crimson.

"Well then Sauske I guess I'll just have to beat the crap out of you to point where you can't fight me when I try to take you back." Naruto shouted making his voice echo from what seemed like every crack in the crater that the two had created.

'But damned he's right', thought Naruto. 'That sharingan is gonna be a pain in the ass to deal with. But I didn't spend the time training with Kakashi-sensi goofing off. If I can hit him with my ultimate jutsu then he won't be able to do anything. Though I'll have to hold back about half of its total power otherwise I might kill him. If I did that I'm pretty sure Sakura would skin me alive and cook me over an open flame. Damnit if only he would just come back on his own.'

While Naruto tried to think of a way around that, he didn't notice that Sauske had moved into striking range.

"What the hel…SHIT!!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped from the tree he was standing on, as a blazing black fire ball hit the place where he had just been standing. Just barely managing to dodge Sauske's Amaterasu Technique, Naruto fell to the ground with a thud. The tree he was just standing on, burst in to a burning black flame and was cinders in seconds.

"Well now Naruto I think I shall end this now." Sauske said as he leaned over the fallen Naruto, sword sheathed. 'How is he gonna kill me with the sword sheathed?' Naruto thought as he looked at Sauske. Then he noticed something that shocked him to the very core. Sauske's sharingan had changed. It looked identical to Itachi's now. And as Naruto looked up in fear at the eyes he had so longed to see Sauske spoke one word.

"_Tsukiyomi_!!!"

Naruto found himself being swallowed into a dark void. Fighting with all his strength to get out, he struggled to resurface. But it was no use, he was being pulled deeper into it.

As he tried to scream his lungs filled with the black liquid and he felt his breath start to suffocate. Then as soon as it began it was over, and Naruto found himself gasping on his hands and knees, sitting on the ground while a weird red sky with black clouds shone above him. As Naruto tried to understand what jut happened he felt his arms and legs grow heavy and finally pulled into the ground.

"What the hell!!! Why did I become so heavy all of a sudden?" "Damnit I can't move an inch….WHAT THE!!!!" Naruto cried out startled. Naruto looking down, realized his arms and legs had been bound to a cross, and the cross was slowly raising itself into an upright position taking Naruto with it.

"What the hell is going on!!!!!" He shouted as the cross arched all the way to a ninety degree angel. But even as he said it he knew what had happened. Sauske had sent him into the Tsukiyomi, The Illusionary Underworld that the Uchiha could create with there eyes. 'Itachi's speciality' Naruto thought as he hung there on the cross.

"Shit!!! How do I get out of this... WHOS THERE?!!!" Naruto shouted franticly, finally noticing the presence of the two people standing in front of him, shrouded in mist.

The figures step from within the mist and Naruto let out a startled cry. "Sakura!! Sauske!! What are you doing here???" He shouted as they began to move closer. 'Something's not right. Those two can't be Sakura and Sauske they're too young.' He thought as he watched the two figures step towards him, drawing closer with each movement.

The figures remained silent but begin to move closer to Naruto. Both drew there kunai knives and moved into striking positions.

"Wait!!! STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING…..NO….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Naruto shouted trashing and tugging violently at the ropes that bound his arms to the cross.

Both the figures lunged and stabbed their kunai into his heart, then with a cruel malicious look on their faces they twisted the kunai around and up, yanking them out of Naruto's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he felt the pain coarse through him. His throat felt like its on fire, he's screaming so hard. His breath is catching but he doesn't care. Then the pain ebbs and disappeared.

Panting and gasping for breath, Naruto can finally see that there is one more person standing behind them. The Uchiha Sauske he knows is standing there watching, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Sauske! Damnit, stop. Stop this plea….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed out as once more the two jabbed their kunai into his heart and then wrenched them out again.

"Naruto I promise you a hell like you've never experienced. You will die over and over again by your friends. Your most trusted companion, one by one will take their kunai and stab it into your chest...into your heart. I will show you truly how worthless that friendship you hold so dear really is!!!" 'Sauske sounds like he's enjoying doing this to me...but that can't be true. He and I...'

"No….Yo..u can't mean tha……..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto let out another horrified scream as two more figures joined the Sakura and Sauske already standing before him.

"Kakashi-sensi, Iruka-sensi...no. PLEASE NO!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted as he watches the two new figures draw their kunais and begin to circle him like the others.

"Oh but I can!." Sauske replied mirthlessly

With that the four ran forward and drove their kunai into Naruto's heart again and again. Screaming in agony Naruto was forced to watch as more and more of his friends appeared, and one by one drove their kunai into his heart. And Naruto, utterly powerless to stop it felt every stab one thousand times more then he should have. For a countless number of days Naruto was tormented by Sauske, while held prisoner in the illusionary hell he had created just for him.

"_Boy You are weak. Release me and I can save you from this hellish torment. If your mind is shattered then I too will be lost forever." _Spoke a voice deep from within Naruto.

No I can fight it , I know the real Sauske is still in there somewhere. I know he would never do this to me.'

_"Well I don't care what you know or think. Whether you like it or not I'm ending this!!!! I refuse to die, before I take my revenge on the world!!!!!!" _The voice bellowed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as he felts the beast inside him stir. It was going to surface. 'I need to hold it back. I will not have it kill Sauske. I will have control over my on body!'

But it was too late. As one of his tormentors made to stab him again , Naruto released three of the nine tails of the Kyubi. Then a fourth. Naruto's body suddenly and violently arched up, a scream of untold pain escaped his lips as he felt the poisonous chakra start to form around his entire body until nothing of Naruto remained. His tormentor backed away sensing danger, but it was too late, The Kyubi Naruto ripped free of its restraints and cut down the tormenting figure who moments ago was about to stab him in the heart. Then continuing his slaughter the Kyubi Naruto ripped through its tormentors one after another letting there blood seep into its fanged mouth. Then laughing he faced the only remaining tormentor. Sauske drew back startled, and began to feel and odd sensation. Fear. He was afraid of the creature that stood before him with its fangs bared ready to rip into his soft flesh. Then the Kyubi Naruto let forth a one last mighty bellow before it charged at Sauske. Sauske sensing full well the enormous bloodlust rising from the Kyubi leapt back and activated his cursed seal. Then as the familiar darkness coated his skin he unfurled his wings and flew into the air. But the Kyubi who had been expecting this, lunged and caught a hold of him mid air. Then with a sickening crack it ripped off Sauske's wings and sent him plummeting towards the ground below. Hit the ground with an earth shattering crash, and Sauske had barley managed to stager to his feat, before the Kyubi struck out again. Sauske was just able to defend against the next blow from the Kyubi. But then, as he watched in horror, the blazing red beast sprouted two more tails. With a mighty roar it lunged towards Sauske, bellowing.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto roared.

With that one mighty roar The Kyubi Naruto shattered the illusionary realm that Sauske created.

"WHAT?!!!!! HOW IT THIS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sauske shouted finding himself back in the real world.

Kyubi Naruto now with six fiery tails swinging back and forth behind himself, looked around confused and disorientated. Then its mind cleared and it noticed Sauske once more. Bellowing in rage it rushed towards Sauske.

"_Yes release me! Let me kill!!! That's it!! DO IT!!!" _Cried the Kyubi as it felt Naruto's influence weaken even more.

Suddenly the Kyubi felt and overwhelming force. "NO!!!!!!" the real Naruto's voice screamed from within the body of the Kyubi Naruto. With his scream came a compressed burst of chakra so large that the ground cracked as the wave moved over it. Startled Sauske jumped back afraid of getting hit by the chakra filled blast of air.

"You!! I won't let you harm Sauske!!!!!" " You shall not harm him ever!!!" Naruto screamed as he fought against the fear and anger he had against Sauske for what he had done. He channelled all that emotion into his fight for control, and slowly Naruto started to regain control of himself even with six of the nine tails swinging about him. His chakra skin started to dissolve and Naruto was once again human. His eyes remained a shining blue, not the usual red that changed when he used the Kyubi's chakra.

Naruto stood gasping inside his mind looking at the beast through the bars of its cage. "_No I shall not submit to the likes of you BOY!!!!" _The Kyubi snarled and banged against its cage in fury. "Stupid Fox YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!!" Naruto shouted now fully in control. Then turning Naruto stepped out of the Kyubi's room slamming the door behind him.

"Alright Sauske, you really pissed me off now." Naruto shouted as he faced Sauske once more.. Then as Sauske watched in utter amazement Naruto turned and ripped away all six of his tails. Crushing them into a ball Naruto absorbed the chakra. His body began to glow sapphire as he charged his newly regenerated chakra.

Turning to face Sauske once more he spoke. "Sauske I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this but you left me with no choice!" Naruto shouted as he dove away further away from Sauske. Then Naruto created three clones, and while Sauske stared in wonder, had them begin to form the resengan..

"So that's still your ultimate jutsu is it Naruto? Well dobe that thing wont...wait something's wrong with this new one." Sauske said as he watched Naruto shaped the chakra into points and stretch it out like a star.

'Its got pointed ends,' thought Sauske. 'That is not like his others, what did he do to it??'

Then he starts to feel it, the wind is rushing into Naruto's hand, and with every passing second the resengan starts to resemble a shuriken. 'Well it doesn't matter if I stop it from being completed then he can't…'

"Now Sauske witness my ultimate jutsu!" Naruto cried out as the two clones disappeared. In his hand stood a massive shruiken of chakra. Then Naruto dashed forward slowly at first. But then as he neared Sauske Naruto suddenly vanished. Appearing right in front of Sauske, Naruto moved with blinding speed and smashed the resengan into Sauske's chest, shouting with all his might. "RESNEGAN!!"

'What? I could only catch a glimpse of his movements with the sharingan. He was too fast for even the mirror wheel eye to keep up. WHAT IS HE???' thought Sauske as he felt the impact of the resengan hit. The reaction was instantaneous. Sauske was forced up into the air and as he hung there inside a torrent of wind he felt hundreds of thousands of little needles strike and pierce his entire body.

"WHAT IS THIS!!!!!" He shouted, but over the wailing of the gale he was trapped in, he could barely hear his own words. As he hung there in the air uske felt what seemed like thousands of tiny needles pierce his skin. Then suddenly it was over, and he was falling towards the now rushing ground. He landed with a thud at Naruto's feet. Looking down Naruto noted that one of his arms felt numb and as hard as stone. Sighing he reached down ad picked up Sauske with his remaining good arm.

Then draping the semi-unconscious Sauske over his shoulder Naruto spoke into his mike. and contacted the rest of his team. "Mission accomplished guys. We can head home now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see, so that's what happened." Jiraiya said as he let the knowledge fully sink in. "Well Naruto certainly showed his true powers there. But I'm surprised that you used the Tsukiyomi on him like that. No wonder he spent the next few months avoiding people."

Nodding Sauske said. "Yeah I felt really bad after I came back. Sakura was all over me the second she heard I was in the hospital. And Naruto he avoided everyone for a few months. I went through a lot of rehabilitation, and when I came out I learned that Naruto was missing and that no one had seen him for a couple of weeks. They said that since I came back only three people had seen him, Tsunade, you, and the gate keeper. They told me Tsunade was sending him on a mission that only required one ninja to do it. I went to confirm this with Tsunade but her eyes gave it away. It as a lie. I knew that after what I put Naruto through he had gone to live outside Konoha for a while." "I immediately went to follow him but I couldn't keep up with his movements. When I finally managed to track him down and saw him, he was laying in a cave in the Konoha mountain ranges twitching and screaming as though someone was stabbing him over and over."

" Yes you came and got the Anbu soldiers to retrieve him. If I'm not mistaken he wounded all of them in combat." Jiraiya inquired.

"Yes but they managed to subdue him and he went through some mental rehabilitation for a while." Sauske replied.

Nodding Jiraiya spoke. "Yes I can remember those days well too. I was constantly at his side trying to get him to remember the truth. He kept speaking to the damned Kyubi and almost every night at least three of its tails were freely flipping about him. It took two months but finally he was able to fight off his demons and re-open himself to everyone." Turning Sauske and Jiraiya noticed Sakura standing right behind them.

"Sakura! I asked to speak with Jiraiya alone." Sauske hollered as he watched her thinking about what she had just heard. Shaking his head Sauske asked. "Sakura you were there when they wheeled him in after his fight with the Anbu, what did you think happened to him??"

"Well I never though Sauske had used Tsukiyomi on him, so I figured he was just breaking down because he had finally achieved hi goal of returning Sauske. I was surprised to learn that he had advanced his sharingan to that stage." "After I found out what really happened I was really worried about Naruto, and it was about the time he came out of the hospital that Jiraiya left with him for their training journey."

Nodding again Jiraiya replied. " That's right, we did leave right after Naruto got out of the hospital. Tsunade wasn't happy about it, but I convinced her to let us leave." "And now that I think about it, Naruto and I were suppose to meet tonight. So I had better head to Anbu headquarters and get him." As he said this last bit he quickly looked down at a watch that contained a smiling frog that's arms moved and pointed out the time. Spotting it, Sakura sniggered.

"It was a present from Naruto, along with a couple of girls and three bottles of sake. He really is a great guy to know you know." Jiraiya said laughing. Then turning he said. "Alright well I'm suppose to met him in five minutes so I'd better leave now."

Nodding Sauske spoke. "Alright well if you need to meet Naruto go ahead, we shall see each other again soon enough."

And with that Jiraiya left in a cloud of smoke.

" I cant believe Naruto went through so much pain and is still able to live the way he does." Turning around they spotted Shikiamru sitting in the tree right above where Sauske had his conversation with Jiraiya. Then as he hopped down Konohamaru and Hinata stepped out from behind the tree.

"You guys!!!" Sauske bellowed as he looked at the three with anger. But seeing the looks on their faces he dropped it. Sighing he turned and spoke to Sakura. "Deal with this please."

Turing she was about to speak when she saw Konohamaru staring at the ground. Tears of remorse and sadness were falling from his face to the ground as he thought of all the times he had made fun of Naruto. Then in a whisper he spoke. "I never knew Naruto-neechan had it so bad. He's always smiling and acting cheerful but inside he must be torn to shreds."

"I know what you mean Konohamaru, but he's one of the greatest ninjas that will ever come along. The fact that he was able to deal with all those things and still remain how he is, is proof of that." Sakura said as she bent down and wrapped her arms around the young ninja's form.

Then turning Sakura spoke. "Hinata, your father wanted to see you and Neji so you will be accompanying us back to Anbu headquarters. Your Father and Neji are already there waiting. Also Shikiamru, Temari is on her way here to see you, and the Kazakage is coming as well. Please let them know that Naruto has returned. I know Gara will want to speak with him." Then straightening herself she looked at Konohamaru. Taking her mask off so that he could see her face she smiled. and placed a finger over his lips as he was about to say her name aloud. Then replacing the mask on her face she turned and rushed over to where Sauske was standing. Turning she saw that Konohamaru was smiling once again as he turned to walk away.

"Good-bye Konohamaru, you keep out of trouble now." Sakura shouted waving her hand at the now departing genin.

"Will do Sakura-neechan." He called back, and then hurried off towards the ramen shop.

"KONOHAMARU!!!!" Sakura shouted as he dashed away laughing. Sighing she turned and looked at Sauske. "Time to go?"

"Time to go" He replied, and then making sure that Hinata was with them, the three darted down the street. To everyone else it looked like three blurs moving by.

Standing alone Shikiamru stood watching his friends racing towards the entrance gate to Konoha.

'Well better go talk with Temari. But man are women troublesome.' And laughing Shikiamru made started to make his way towards the hokage's office, knowing that Tsunade would know where to find the Kazakage, and Temari were.


	12. Chapter 10

-1------------------------------------------------------**A New Style of Fighting**-----------------------------------------

"Naruto, I heard from Sauske that there have been great advances in your training, and in so little time. You have a wonderful knack for your father's jutsus and techniques. I'm sure that if he could see you now, he would be very proud of what you have accomplished."Jiraiya spoke as he and Naruto walked through the darkening streets of Konoha.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama….for everything." Naruto replied. Then turning Naruto rushed over to a shop. Buying two fried squid he returned handing one to Jiraiya.

"What. Now don't you go all sentimental on me. You're the future hokage of the Hidden Leaf, you have no time to waste with sentimentality for the little things I have done, especially after I withheld the fact that you were Arashi's son. If anything you should hate me." Jiraiya said as he took a bite out of his squid.

"Jiraiya-sama I know that you withheld it for your own reasons, whether to keep the promise made to my father or not. I can live with that knowledge, and continue as his son." Naruto spoke the words calmly. He had accepted the fact a few minutes after Jiraiya had told him that he had been withholding information regarding his heritage. Shrugging Naruto continued. "Anyways after Sakura and Sauske left I was able to master the Multiplying Shuriken, an then I took it a step further by combining the two jutsus, that composed it and the Invisible Kunai. Now when I throw the kunai they multiply just like the shuriken, and the shuriken are now invisible to the human eye. My father truly was one of Konoha's greatest Ninjas." Naruto said beaming. Then taking a bite out of his own squid he chewed happily.

The two walked a while longer before Naruto found a spot on a grassy field. Sighing he sat down. Then reaching into his pocket he pulled out a scroll. Unrolling the scroll Naruto eyes scanned the page.

"And you truly are his son, I also see that you have begun reading the scroll on the use of the Element Blade." Jiraiya said as he motioned towards the open scroll lying across Naruto's lap.

"Aye, yeah. I thought if I start from the one my father said was the hardest then, all the others should be easy to master." "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about???"

"Well Naruto seeming that you will most likely be replacing Tsunade as the Hokage soon, we thought that you had a right to know what's going on. While we were away a new Ninja Country was formed, they use an art that is similar to that of Shalimar's clan...however they have advanced their teachings far beyond the level that they currently practice. They called their county the Shadow Country, and its ninja village is Legoha The village shrouded in Shadow. What's more, it seems that their Head ninja which they call the Shadakage, has refused to accept contact from any of the other ninja villages. And what's even more startling, is the fact that a week before our return they sent highly skilled Anbu to steal the scrolls that hold the information on Orochimaru's forbidden jutsus." "So we need you to master the weapons and the jutsus your father left for you as quickly as possible. Once you have done this we will let you have access to the Hokage scrolls and their teachings."

Naruto sat in a stilled silence for a few minutes before he found is voice. "I'm going to replace Tsunade as the hokage soon?" Smiling Naruto thought about that. But then the rest of the information he was just given sunk in as well. "Another Ninja country." He said his eyebrows furrowed as he thought of what that met. "So it might come down to war soon." Sighing Naruto let his face become neutral once again. "Well that's good cause I only have three weapons left, and once I master them I can combined their jutsu structures together and create weapons that my father himself would be proud of." Naruto said. Then standing Jiraiya noticed that Naruto looked like he was resonating light. 'Must be my imagination.' Jiraiya thought as he looked at Naruto and this time saw no light resonating from his body.

"Oh?. Well then Naruto I'll ask how you managed to combine the jutsus of the multiplying shuriken an the invisible kunai??" asked Jiraiya.

"Through blood." Naruto replied calmly.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "THROUGH BLOOD"?" Jiraiya shouted as he reached out and smacked Naruto over the head. "Don't joke about things like that Naruto."

"OUCH!!!!" Naruto shouted as he felt the blow rattle his skull a little. "What the hell Jiraiya. It wasn't a joke. If you would have let me continue I would have explained that in more detail. I have to force some of my chakra into a droplet of blood, then allow that droplet to land on the weapons blade. Once that is done I use the jutsu that I am adding to the weapon, and finally I seal it with one of our families secret seals." Then shaking his head Naruto continued. "It was pretty easy to tell you the truth, the hardest part was deciphering what my father ment by "Through bblood and a sacrifice of will" "

"What did he mean by that Naruto? What sacrifice??" Inquired Jiraiya. He felt bad about thinking it was a joke. But Naruto had said in such a sketchy way that he had to assume that it was one.

"Well the thing is...every time I do it, I am forced to lose the will to live as the price. So each time I combine jutsus, I have to battle against the idea of taking my own life while at the same time concentrate on placing the seal and jutsu onto the weapon." Then getting to his feet Naruto continued. "My father built the jutsu so that anyone who was trying to tamper with his weapons or unlock their secrets would take their own life.

"Naruto……" Jiraiya said in awe as he looked at his pupil.

'What was the fourth thinking when he composed that jutsu????' Thought Jiraiya as he watched Naruto reach for the Element Sword hanging around his back.

"Alright well if you will excuse me Jiraiya-sama I have to go train with this. After all, the sooner I master this one the sooner I can move onto the others." Naruto said.

And before Jiraiya could reply Naruto was gone, vanished as if he were a ghost.

'That man sure has come a long way from when we first met,' Jiraiya thought. And as he stood there thinking about the old times a smile slowly worked its way across his face.

'Naruto, everyday you surprise me with something new. What will your story be written like I wonder?'

-----------------------------------Konoha Mountains------------------------------

Naruto reappeared into the night air a few miles outside of Konoha, in the Mountain ranges of Konoha. Naruto had made this area his official training area over the years. However it had changed from its original form. At one time it had been nothing more then a cave that he had stumbled upon while going through some mental recovery. Now it was a gaping chasm where he could practice his strongest and most deadly jutsus without placing anyone else in danger.

'Well I'd better get to work,' he thought as he unsealed the sheath of the Element Blade. 'Alright I need to test cut to see the reaction I will get,' Naruto thought as he slowly raised the sword above his head.

'I'll cut the walls around here until I get the hang of it.'

And after raising his hands to the high guard, he violently brought the blade down and into the side of the mountain. All at once the mountain began to shake, and as Naruto stood in wonder he watched the most amazing thing he had ever seen unfold. His sword began to glow, and burn hotter and hotter.

"Ouch!!! What the hell!" Naruto shouted as the sword burned his hand. Letting go, Naruto leapt backwards away from the sword. When he felt he was a safe distance away Naruto looked down at his burnt hands. He noticed that the burns were no ordinary burns. 'Chakra burns?? How the hell…' However just as he was preparing to heal his burns, Naruto's eyes were suddenly blinded by a burst of multi coloured light. As it burst forth from the sword Naruto watched as the light separated and spread out. As each light dimmed in its place a Ninja stood. As Naruto watched in astonishment seven ninjas, all wearing a different type of armour appeared in place of their light. The first, wore blood red armour with jagged spikes protruding from his shoulders, and on the center of his chest was a burning flame. The next, wore armour black as night and looked like a standing shadow for all you could see of him. The third, looked clear and translucent like mist, yet they also had the look of a flowing stream. The fourth, looked like the most regular, he wore armour similar to Naruto's Anbu uniform in color, but where Naruto's was black his was brown. The fifth, looked like a blurred photograph, Naruto was unable to make out any features of this one, except that he was sparking and cause thunder to sound every time he moved. The sixth, wore blinding white armour that hurt Naruto's eyes to stare at it for more that a few seconds, and finally the last, remained totally invisible except for the armour he wore around himself, the traditional shinobi armour. They stood there in silence for a few moments before the first of the seven spoke.

"You who have summoned us, the great Ninja spirits of Konoha!! You have brought us out of our eighteen year slumber for what purpose!!!?" Shouted the ninja dressed in crimson armour.

'Jeese he sounds pissed,' though Naruto as he stood in awe of what seemed to be the Ninja Spirits of Konoha. 'Better answer him before he get even more pissed.'

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm not really sure why I summoned you to tell you the truth. My father Arashi Kazama left me the Uzumaki, that he and my mother created. bloodline and the Element Sword was one of the items he bestowed upon me. I only swung the sword into that rock over there where your standing in front of and all of a sudden you guys are standing there. So WHO exactly are YOU?? AND why were you in that sword??" Naruto asked, pointing towards the elemental blade that was sticking into the mountain.

"Why you insolent boy, how dare you talk to the Great Salamander in such a tone, I should burn you to nothing but a cinder for…." Shouted Salamander as the fire on his chest flared.

"Oh common Salamander the man obviously doesn't know who we are. There is no need for you to get all bent out of shape." Cut in translucent ninja.

Salamander hearing this turned to face the speaker.

"You are one to talk Leviathan! You have always been picking fights with me, ever since we were first sealed into the land, and then into this sword." Salamander shouted, and Naruto watched as the air around him bursting in to flames as he spoke.

"He's right you know Leviathan," spoke the ninja who looked like nothing more than a shadow. His voice sent spasms of shivers coursing through Naruto. It felt like with every word this person spoke Naruto's life was cut a year.

Turning Leviathan spoke to this new speaker. "Oh not you too Sin"

"But he does make a good point, you always seem to be fighting about something, but then again so do Electo And I." spoke the ninja in brown, in a gravely voice.

"Damned straight Rock. You and I can never get along no matter how hard we try." spoke the blurred ninja. Above Naruto lightning forked in the sky and thunder sounded. Rock who looked the most normal of all remained silent at this.

"Would you all just shut up for a second," spoke the blinding white Ninja, who now that Naruto had heard her voice, could tell she was a girl

"Oh stuff it will you Shimmer! Jeese you almost as annoying as Leviathan over here." Shouted Salamander as he turned and threw a fireball at Shimmer. It clashed, midair with the shimmering orb that Shimmer had thrown after it suddenly appeared in her hand..

"What was that Salamander!!!!" Shimmer cried and the area around her shone so brilliantly that Naruto had to shield his eyes.

"You heard me you shinning freak." replied Salamander as he launched another fireball. However this time a bust of wind so strong that Naruto was send tumbling backwards stopped the fire ball.

"Ha!!! You can't even..." What ever Shimmer was about to say was cut off by a loud and thunderous voice that seemed to come from all around Naruto.

"ENOUGH!!! The boy does not understand who we are and you continue to confuse him by bickering amongst yourselves."

Now the Ninja who was invisible stepped forward. Naruto still sitting on his ass scurried flinched as the invisible ninja moved closer.

"Hahahahahaha do we frighten you young man? We are ancient spirits who command the elements, nothing more. " spoke the loud voice once again seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere. Turning Naruto saw the ninja's gloved hand point towards The ninja with crimson armour. " Salamander over there, is the spirit of flame. Leviathan, of water. Sin, of shadows. Rock, of the earth. Shimmer, of the light. Electo, of lightning." Then pointing to himself he continued. "And I Silence, am the spirit of the wind. We have served Konoha for thousands of years, and will continue to do so until the end of time. We were entrusted to the Uzumaki Clan when the Village hidden in the Leaves was first established and we will continue to server under those who carry the Uzumaki blood. For you to have released the seal we know you must be of Uzumaki bloodline. Speak, tell us your name."

"Naruto…My name is Uzumaki Naruto." replied a rattled Naruto. Then getting to his feat he continued. "Wait you guys are HOW OLD!?!?"

Laughing six of the ninja's sniggered at this comment. Silence however, continued on as if he had not heard the question.

"Train well young Uzumaki Naruto, we will meet again the next time you call us forth." Turning it seemed that he was about to leave before he turned. "However you can call us singled out as well. All you have to do is shout one of our names and swing the sword and we shall appear. To call us all forth you simply have to shout the Seven while the sword is unsheathed. Until we meet once more. Good-bye."

And with that, The sword began to glow once more. And as Naruto watched all the ninja's once again turned into a coloured light and then went flying back towards the sword. Then in another burst of blinding light they re-entered the sword, and were gone. As Naruto stared shocked at what he just heard he looked to see the sword glowing with what he knew were the spirits of the seven. Slowly, unsure of whether or not he was safe, Naruto reached forward and grasped the sword's handle. Then just as carefully, he re-sheathed it into its case. The second the sword was re-sheathed the glow dimmed and then died, and Naruto was able to let out a sigh or relief before he passed out from sheer mental exhaustion. The last though that came to him as he started to pass out was, 'I have a feeling things are gonna be really strange from now on.'

Falling to the ground Naruto hit like a rock and slept.


	13. Chapter 11

------------------------------------------------------**The 7 Ninja Spirits**-------------------------------------------------

Naruto wok early the next morning just as the sun was peaking over the horizon.

'Was that all just a really screwed up dream?? Looking around he saw the slash mark on the mountain wall. "It couldn't have...there's no way that that was real.' Naruto thought as he once again picked up his sword. But the as he was about to head back to the his mind drifted back to the image of the seven standing bathed in moonlight. ' Well only one way to find out,' he thought as he unsheathed his sword once again, then swung the sword shouting "Salamander!!"

A blinding flash of red light erupted from the sword and the Ninja of Flames was standing before him. Letting out a startled cry Naruto tripped and fell back.

"What do you want?" Salamander sneered.

Picking himself up Naruto calmly tried to reply. "Well for two things really. Well first I wanted to test if seeing you guys yesterday night was really real. And second, I wanted to challenge you to a fight because you obviously think your better than me. " Naruto replied in a shaky voice.

"What??? A FIGHT between ME and YOU…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Wow kid, I never though you had a death wish but hell whatever, sure I'll fight you. But don't go bawling to your mama when I've turned you to charcoal." Salamander replied cockily as he readied himself for the fight.

Then without Salamander began forming hand signs at an amazing speed.

"Fire Technique Flaming Dragon's Inferno!" He shouted as he began to erupt into flames. The area around his feet began to melt, and soon there was a pool of magma under him. Then he caused the pool of magma to shape itself into a Dragons mouth and sent it flying at Naruto. Without the slightest hesitation Naruto began performing the hand seals to form a counter but the Flame dragon seemed to sense the impending danger of wasting time and quickened its pace towards him.

The Dragon was about three feet away when Naruto finished his jutsu. "Water Style, Raging Waterfall Jutsu!" he cried and brought forth a huge cascading waterfall on the magma dragon which was inches away from closing its jaws over Naruto. Then pressing his advantage Naruto once again picked up the sword and swung it shouting "Leviathan!!!"

Another blinding flash of light, blue this time, and the transparent ninja stood before him.

"Leviathan will you fight with me against Salamander??" Naruto questioned.

Startled at this request Leviathan looked him over.

"Hmmm sure, why not. If it gives me chance to soak that hot head then I'll gladly fight by your side." The water ninja replied and then turning stuck out his tongue towards Salamander. Seething Salamander's flame in his chest grew even higher. However before he could release any more fire jutsu Naruto and Leviathan decided to strike. With that the two began forming hand signs in unison then as the formed the last sign Leviathan shouted. "Hidden Village Combination Technique: Twin Water Dragon Serenade!"

And as one, both released their water dragons upon Salamander, and as he looked on in shock, there jaws sunk into him. Then they combined to form a massive gapping mouth which swallowed him hole. When the jutsu was released Salamander was found laying on the ground drenched to the point where he couldn't even create the tiniest of flames.

"So flame-head still want some!?" called Leviathan from his position beside Naruto.

"DAMNIT!!!!! bellowed the drenched ninja. Then he smashed his fist into the mountain so hard that it turned that part of the mountains wall to nothing more than dust.

"Damned brat beat me. Salamander seethed. "Even though he had help from YOU he still beat me!!!" "ARG" he shouted as he swung his fist into the mountain again.

"Salamander do you admit defeat?" Naruto questioned cautiously.

"DAMNIT!!!!" Salamander swore again, but this time he did not slam his fist into the wall. "FINE!" Then in a calmer voice. "Fine you damned brat…I do. And what's more... …I'll fight as one with you from now on. But the next time you try to pull THIS CRAP! I suggest you call us out to get to know us first. You never know which of us might just kill you for FUN." Salamander spoke the words with such anger, that Naruto could tell that he was not finished with this. However with that remark Salamander returned to the sword in another blinding flash of red light.

Turning Leviathan smiled and spoke to Naruto. "So kid…Naruto was it? I didn't think you would know that jutsu. But when I saw you matching me sign for sign I decided to use the ultimate combination water jutsu. You really are a surprise you know that."

"Yeah I've heard that a lot recently." Naruto replied shaking his head. "By the way, what did Salamander mean by that last remark. Which of you guys would happily kill me for fun???"

Startled Leviathan looked towards the ground. Then muttering he replied. "Oh yeah that…well that would be Sin."

"Sin? You mean that Ninja who is spirit of shadows…why would he kill me for FUN?" Naruto inquired confused.

Sighing Leviathan kicked a stone before replying. "Just the type of guy he is, I suggest you get to know him next and not the same way you tried with Salamander. In this matter I'll give you some help. He really loves ramen, so the best place to get to know him is at a ramen shop. He's most comfortable there." Bowing he spoke once more. "Alright Naruto. Its been fun. Call me out again sometime…then we can go swimming or something." And with that Leviathan too returned to the sword in a flash of light.

Re-sheathing his sword Naruto stood and looked at the carnage that Salamander had caused. Half of his training area was now totally destroyed.

'Jeese, I think it might be best if I don't fight with these guys too much, they could easily kill me.' Naruto thought as he tried his best to repair the damage to his training spot with an earth jutsu. Then thinking some more about what had been said Naruto muttered to himself. " So Sin like to eat Ramen huh? He's just like me on that matter." Standing and looking around Naruto felt that he had done a pretty good job fixing up his training area. The wall that Salamander had demolished was now solid once again and the only new addition was the stone dragon head that represented Salamander's resentment to Naruto. Thinking again Naruto thought. 'Alright to Ichiraku's ramen shop then. I would rather not fight a guy who would happily kill me.' Then sighing Naruto body flickered, and with that he was gone, vanished like the wind.

Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto!! Naruto common open the door," Sakura shouted at she banged on the door to Naruto's room.

"You know Sakura he could already be gone, out to eat at Ichiraku's." Sauske said sleepily. Sakura had woken him no more then five minutes ago, and then she had dragged him to Naruto's room.

"I know that Sauske, but we forgot to tell him that Gara is visiting today remember." Sakura replied banging on Naruto's door once more. "NARUTO!!!!!"

"That's right the Kazakage of the Sand: Gara, is coming to discuss matters with Tsunade." Sauske said. Then shaking his head he spoke again. "Jeese Naruto always has the worst timing ever, Oh well lets go look for him at Ichiraku's."

Seething Sakura hit Naruto's door so hard that it was knocked off it's hinges. "Fine." She shouted as she took a quick look into Naruto's room. 'His bed doesn't look like its been slept in' She thought as she looked into the room. "Alright to Ichiraku's."

Then Sakura and Sauske both vanished in a puff of smoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing behind Ichiraku's Naruto took the two bowls of steaming hot ramen he was holding and set them down. 'Alright now that I have arrived, it's time to call out Sin,' thought Naruto as he stood behind Ichiraku's. So for the second time that morning Naruto found himself unsheathing his sword and swinging it shouting "Sin!"

This time there was no bright flash of light, instead the sword began to slowly grow darker and darker, until it was pitch black. Then the blackness seemed to dislodge itself from the sword and fall to the ground. The second it touched the ground it expanded to become a hole five feet wide in all directions. As Naruto stared in wonder a black line burst straight forth from the hole and hung in the air. Then the hole Seemed to disappear as if it were never there, and the line took the shape of a man..

"What do you require Young Uzumaki??" Sin asked.

"Umm...well I thought you mi...might like to join me for a bowl of ramen??" Naruto replied in a shaky voice. He could practically cut the feeling of bloodlust that was coming of of Sin.

"Ramen. How did you know?" Sin asked cautiously.

"Kn..know w..what?" Naruto replied in a shaky voice.

"Know that I loved ramen, and here I was going to slaughter, you for calling me out in the middle of the day. You see...I am a being of shadow and I DESPISE the LIGHT! But, no matter. If it is for a meal of ramen then I would gladly stand in front of Shimmer and stare at her while I ate." Sin replied casually.

"'I'm sorry I didn't really know that. But I did know that you loved ramen. Leviathan told me so. So I decided to invite you to share a bowl with a fellow ramen lover today. You would like to eat ramen with me wouldn't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I indeed would like to join you in this meal of ramen." Sin replied. And as he did Naruto felt the bloodlust subside and disappear. Then reaching down Naruto grabbed one of the ramen bowls and offered it to Sin. Then reaching out he picked up his own bowl of ramen. Then as Naruto was just about to take a bite of his ramen Sin spoke once again. "Naruto was it??"

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Very good, It seems you and I will get along better than any of my previous companions." Sin replied as he took his chopsticks and took the a bite of his ramen. Naruto following suit cracked open his own chopsticks and then in a loud voice declared. "It's time to eat!"

Together Naruto and Sin sat down to steaming hot bowls of beef ramen. Sin was inquisitive as to how Naruto came to posses the Element Sword? Naruto explained to him about how his Father the previous owner of the Blade had sealed the rampaging Kyubi inside of his newborn son's stomach, Naruto in turn asked about how the spirits came to be.

"We were created at the dawn of time and we laid dormant for thousands of years. But one day we decided that that was pretty boring and so we started to shape the world after ourselves. I created night a time when there was little light and many shadows to play in. Shimmer angered by my act demanded half the day be filled with a blinding light. She called this time Day time. Leviathan then felt that there should be many pools of water for him to swim in so he created the oceans. Salamander who is a loner by nature decided he would hide himself away at the core of the world. Electo decided that he didn't like the brightness one day, so he created clouds, and with those clouds he blocked out the sun, Leviathan who saw the clouds cried and his tears brought down rain. Electo angered by the tears of Leviathan shouted at him causing a thunderous sound, and then finally slapped him in a fit of rage, his electrical nature burst forth and struck the planet as lightning. Rock thought the world looked to drag so he created plants and animals. We all liked this idea, because now we had ways of entertaining ourselves. Silence was the only one who refused to interact in anyway. So one night we threw him out of the sky, but before he could hit the ground he turned into sound, and air and spread himself out over the entire planet. He became the wind. And whenever he gets angry he bellows and shouts and the air from his lungs becomes violent." We are what you beings would call gods, though in truth we are not. We can only interact with your kind in slight ways now that you have taken control of this world." Sin explained.

"So who was it that created the demon fox then???" Naruto asked. He wasn't pleased to know that the Kyubi had been created.

"Rock did. He created it along with all the other amazing creatures that live on this world now. Though to tell you the truth I like foxes, but the nine tailed fox was especially vicious, he was always fun to watch but I kept a safe distance from him whenever he was near. I was the only one of us there the night your Father died sealing it in your chest." Sin replied, while sipping the last of the broth of his ramen.

Startled Naruto turned to look at Sin, but he was already getting to his feet. Naruto slurped the last of his noodles and watched as Sin reopened his dark hole and began to sink into it.

"Well I have enjoyed myself thoroughly today Young Naruto and am looking forward to fighting along side you, lets eat ramen together again soon." Sin called out as he sunk into the ground. As Naruto watched. Sin sank the rest of the way into the hole which closed and then narrowed itself into a line, which then re-attached itself to the blade...and was sucked back in like there was a miniature black hole pulling at it.

'So that's Sin,' thought Naruto as he stood and picked up both bowls. Turning Naruto headed back around to the front of the ramen bar, and returned them to the owner of Ichiraku's. 'He's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him, but I'll have to remember not to piss him off, or he might just very well kill me.' Naruto thought, then sighed as he walked back behind the ramen shop and knelt down retrieving his sword. Then re-sheathed his sword once more, Naruto started to get back to his feet.

But as he was getting up to leave a voice practically screamed in his ear. "NARUTO!! We have been looking for you all morning." Turning Naruto spotted Sakura and Sauske rushing towards him.

"Oh sorry Sakura, sorry Sauske, I was hungry so I came to eat some ramen." Naruto replied, bowing to show his sincerity.

"We know but...we forgot to tell you this yesterday evening. Gara is here. He is talking with Tsunade about some country matters, but he has been notified of your return and very much wishes to see you." Sakura panted. It seemed to Naruto that she had run a fair distance looking around for him.

"REALLY Gara's here!!! This is great! How has he been??? What has he been doing since we rescued Sauske?? TELL MEEEEE!" Naruto called as Sakura rushed back to the front of Ichiraku's. "Sauske! I found him!" she shouted.

Running around the corner Sauske burst into view. Then in an exasperated voice he complained. "Jeese Naruto, why are you such a pain in the ass to find. We came and talked with the old man who runs this place but he said that you had bought the bowls of ramen to go. If it wasn't for Sakura spotting you as you walked from behind Ichiraku's then we would never have found you."

"Sorry guys...but anyways where's Gara? I want to ask him all about what he's been doing. If you guys know anything tell me right now or so help me..." Naruto said as he watched the two suddenly start to converse in whispers.

"We could but will leave that up to him. Naruto you might want to turn around." Sakura said as she pointed behind him.

Startled Naruto quickly turned and saw that standing in front of the Ramen shop was a smiling Gara, beside him was an annoyed looking Shikiamru, and in close pursuit as a furious Temari.

"GARA!!" Temari shouted. Then spotting him, she rushed towards where Gara had stopped. "Shikiamru, hold him there until I reach you guys!" She shouted as she quickly tried to make her way through the street to where the others were standing.

"Whipped a little are we Shikiamru?" Teased Sakura as she watched Shikiamru's face turn bright red. He mumbled something that Naruto didn't quite catch but it sent Gara bursting into laughter.

"Naruto, it is so good to see you my friend" Gara said as he strode towards Naruto and extended his hand. Naruto smiling, took it, but didn't not shake. Instead he pulled the Kazakage into a tight embrace.

"Gara its good to see you too. It's been too long." Naruto replied releasing Gara from the hug.

Temari arriving panting, and heaving, sighed as she saw who it was Gara had rushed to chase after. "Damned that Naruto, more trouble than he worth'" She scoffed under her breath as she walked up close behind Gara and smacked him over the head lightly.

"Baka if you run away how am I suppose to protect you?" She said angrily.

Gara turning composed himself and began to speak. "Sorry Temari, but it's Naruto. I had to rush over to see him the second my meeting with Tsunade was finished."

Naruto laughed at this sight. "Gara humbling himself to Temari, has the world gone completely crazy while I was away." He joked.

Startled Gara turned and looked at Naruto, then he two began to laugh together. Soon all of the ninja's gathered around the front of Ichiraku's were laughing, and joking like there was nothing more casual. And laughing an hollering still Naruto and the other started to walk away, towards the exit to Konoha.


	14. Chapter 12

-1------------------------------------------------------**The Kazakage**---------------------------------------------------

"Why don't we head to my house where we can have a private chat. I have much to tell you." Naruto spoke as he, and the others made there way to the gates that lead outside of Konoha.

"Naruto-san it is good to see you again. We all started to worry that maybe you had been killed, no one had heard for you for two years." replied Gara as they continued to walk.

"Yeah that's Jiraiya's fault. He told me that I wasn't allowed to contact anyone to let them know my whereabouts, or even to say hello. He was such a hard ass for the entire two years." sighing Naruto shook his head. then continued. " But enough about that, I can fill you in on the details after we arrive at the house."

"And your home would be where Naruto?" inquired Gara.

"Oh jeese I forgot!!" Naruto cried. Then sighing, Naruto once again shook his head. 'Christ I'm an idiot sometimes.' He thought. Then continuing he said. " I live on the Anbu's Training Facility and Headquarters. Although I should probably notify Ibiki and the others that we're coming first, otherwise they might attack you or something."

Hearing this Sakura decided to speak up. "Naruto we already discussed it with Ibiki, because we knew that that was where you would want to talk with him. Ibiki said that he would be honoured to have The Kazakage of the Sand village come to headquarters."

Turning Naruto did a double take. "REALLY? Sakura that is really good news! Looks like we wont need to wait after all." Laughing Naruto continued. "Sakura. Sauske. I'm gonna head there before the rest of you. You know to notify the others of our important guest. Please bring him there as soon as possible though, I have much to tell him." Naruto said just as they neared the entrance gate to Konoha.

Then turning Naruto rushed towards the gate and suddenly vanished like the wind.

Startled Gara looked around confused.

"Where did he go???" He asked a little shaken. It was unusual for anyone to be able to just disappear.

Sakura and Sauske shared knowing looks and then told Gara about Naruto's new method of travel.

"Wow I wondered how much he improved but I never dreamed he would learn a jutsu like that." Gara said as they stepped outside the gates of Konoha. Then the three began to sprint towards the neighbouring forest. Once under the cover of the trees, the three of them began to make their way towards the Uzumaki Estate.

While running and leaping off branches Sauske continued the conversation Gara had started. "Oh I know exactly how you feel. The thing I want to know is, how to do it. If I could attain that type of speed then no one would be able to touch me. I would become one of Konoha's greatest assets when it came to disposal, and hunting." Sauske said as he jumped over a branch and landed on another.

Hearing this Sakura burst into laughter. "Don't flatter yourself Sauske. Even then you still wouldn't be able to keep up with Naruto, Not even your sharingan could keep up with him when he struck Sai and me in the chest the other day." Sakura reminded him.

"Huh?? Ok you lost me with that. What do you mean??" Gara questioned as he followed the others as they raced towards the Uzumaki Estate.

"Oh right sorry Gara you weren't there yesterday when Naruto gave us the biggest beat down of our Anbu careers." Sakura explained as a way of apologising.

Then she told Gara a quick recap of the previous days events while they headed for the Uzumaki estate By the time they reached the Estate Gara was doubled over laughing.

"Jeese he really has come a long way. These last two years really changed him a lot huh?" Gara laughed as they stepped into the Estates Entrance.

"You could say that Gara." Sakura said as she turned to look at her friends. Then turning around again Sakura almost fell over. With their arrival came cheers and greetings from all of Konoha's Anbu corpse. There was cheering and handshakes as all of the Anbu of the hidden leaf crowded around Gara. Sakura, and Sauske even had to put on their masks to show him to Naruto's room. As they began to near Naruto's room after the long introduction from Ibiki, they heard a pair of voices shouting at each other from within.

"Shit I didn't mean to call you out Salamander, I was just trying to re-sheath the blade, while at the same time thinking about what Sin said to me earlier about you." Naruto cursed as he paced his room anxiously.

"Well that still gives me the right to be here. If you don't like it we could always fight over it." Spoke Salamander in a none too happy voice. As Naruto had thought Salamander wasn't finished with him yet. 'He probably feels ashamed that he lost to me' Naruto thought as he tried once again to get Salamander to leave.

"Salamander I have an important guest and I'm not really sure he would understand your presence here. PLEASE, go back into the blade for now. After he leaves tomorrow, I will fight you without the help of any of the others. How does that sound???" Naruto questioned, hoping to god Salamander would agree.

"Fine! But be warned, I held back this morning" Salamander said then turned into a glowing ball or red light and shot back into the sword.

'Pheew,' thought Naruto as he re-sheathed his sword. 'I'm expect Gara to be here any second now, and I don't know if I could explain the whole seven ninja spirits thing. Oh well looks like I'll have to fight Salamander again tomorrow.' sighing Naruto walked towards his chest and was about to place the Elemental Blade within it. Just as Naruto was opening the chest he heard voices outside his door.

"NARUTO!!! Let us in right NOW!!!!" bellowed Sakura as she banged on his door. Then as an afterthought she called out. "Gara's here with us." Naruto walked towards the door still holding his sword in hand and opened it for his guests.

"Gara welcome! How do you like the place??" Naruto asked. But sensing the mood the smile he had on quickly disappeared.

"Naruto?" Sauske asked.

"Yes Sauske?" Naruto replied.

"We heard two voices in here a moment ago, would you mind explaining that to us. Gara was pretty freaked out." Sauske continued as he started to look around and check for another person.

"WHAT?!!!!! You HEARD!!!!! " "God Damnit, I'm gonna wring Salamander's neck when I see him tomorrow." Naruto shouted as he sank onto his bed.

"Who's Salamander?" asked Sakura as she too walked around looking for this unknown person.

"Nobody!" Naruto shouted, then getting better control over himself he continued. " Look all I can say right now is The Uzumaki line has some really interesting skeletons in it's closet." Then as Naruto said this he slapped his palm into his temple. "I'm an idiot! Gara I forgot, you don't know yet. I managed to completely seal the Nine Tailed Kyubi right before we returned to Konoha. It was a long and gruelling fight but I beat the crap out of that stupid fox."

Startled Gara looked at Naruto for signs of change. Finding none he spoke up. "Really. That's good news Naruto, but doesn't that mean that you lose the extra power that came from it??" "It was after all that power that allowed you to beat me when we first met." chuckling Gara remembered that faithful day. Naruto had risked his life to get Sakura away from him. He even showed powers that he had never shown to anyone before.

Shaking his head Naruto replied. "Nope. For five years, ever since the time we first met and I started to release the Kyubi's power, I had a suspicion that my chakra was stronger than the Kyubi's. Jiraiya confirmed it for me when I injured Sakura, that was about a month or so after we rescued you from those Akatsuki bastards. You see the Kyubi's chakra is poisonous by nature, yet my body's chakra had the ability to counter-act and purify that poison, So all the Kyubi's chakra did was heal the wounds it inflicted and strengthen my own chakra. I beat the Kyubi by transferring all but the tiniest bit of my chakra into it. The second my chakra intermingled with its, it began to purify and change his chakra into my own. Now it sleeps forever inside me, as an extra container for chakra. It is a massive supply, and this chakra isn't deadly in the least."

"Well that's good, but you still haven't answered Sauske's question Naruto. WHO was it that you were talking to before we entered the room?" Gara questioned as he too looked around uneasily.

"Gara I really don't want to talk about it. Can we please drop it for now. I have other things that I still need to tell you. Like the fact that I now know who my father was." Naruto said as he stood up and began to pace.

"WHAT really? Naruto you figured out who your father was??" Gara shouted the question. He knew that Naruto had never known who his father was, they had discussed it after they had become friends.

Nodding Naruto continued. "Yes, though it might come as a shock. My father was the Fourth Hokage, Arashi Uzumaki."

"What?" Gara spoke the question as both a question and as a statement. 'Naruto...so you too had a father in the highest position in the ninja village.' He thought as he continued to stare at Naruto while he paced.

"I am the Fourth Hokage's son, he sealed that cursed fox into my chest right after I was born. My mother died while giving birth to me, and no one will tell me her name. I have a picture, but it makes me sad to look at it, so I keep it in the box with the rest of my inheritance. We are currently on my families estate." Naruto continued.

"Wow That is surprising. To think that all this time you never knew who they were. Naruto your father was indeed a great man. And you…well you haven't really changed." Gara responded evenly.

"WHAT!??!!" Naruto shouted.

Trying to hold in his laughter but failing, Gara burst out laughing. Naruto a little ticked by that last remark stood there for a moment before he relaxed and began to laugh as well. After the laughter had subsided Naruto and Gara took turns taking about their experiences over the last two years.

"AHEM! Sorry to stop you mid story Naruto but, I really would like to know WHO you were talking to earlier. And NO I will not stop asking until I get an answer." Sauske cut in just as Naruto was telling Gara about how he had mastered the resengan even further. Then retrieving a chair from the table in Naruto's room, Sauske sat and waited for Naruto's response.

"Jeese. Fine already, though I hope you know that this may freak you guys out a little just like it did to me." Naruto said. Then walking to the center of the room Naruto unsheathed his sword. "Well you guys want to meet Salamander right. Hell I might as well let you meet all of them if your gonna be so persistent about this." And so while the others watched, Naruto slashed the air shouting "The Seven!"

Knowing full well what to expect he stood firmly as six blinding flashes of light went off, and after each subsided, a weird ninja stood in their place. The final was different from the others and as the familiar hole in the ground began to grow, a small black shadow leapt straight in the air. Then the hole disappeared and in its place stood a man.

"Seven Spirits! I have brought you forth now so that we may all show our respect to the new Kazakage of the Hidden Sand...who is a close personal friend of mine. Say hello to Gara." Naruto spoke loudly in order to drown out any complaints that the ninja's might have.

"Ah I see, so that is why you sent me away before. You did not wish for me to be here alone when he arrived. I will over look it then and we will not have to fight tomorrow, however if you want to we could, I do love a good fight. Kazakage Gara, my name is Salamander." spoke the ninja clad in blood red armour. Then he bowed his head in respect to a wide eyed Gara. Sakura and Sauske were also knocked speechless at the sight of the seven, who one by one introduced themselves to Gara and in turn bowed their heads in respect.

"Thank you Seven you may return to the sword now, tomorrow I will still fight with you Salamander, and also after the fight if it isn't too much trouble I will be calling Shimmer, Rock, Silence, and Electo out to chat with." Naruto said.

"Not at all Young Uzumaki." Spoke a deep booming voice that seemed to fill the room. "I will be glad to come out tomorrow to chat with you."

"As will I," spoke the blurred ninja.

"I too," spoke Rock, who out of the seven seemed to be the most regular.

Shimmer just smiled an nodded her head blushing a little.

"Alright then until tomorrow." Naruto said. And with that the seven each diapered in a blinding flash of light, All but Sin, who as usual sank back into his shadows. Now with the room empty except for its four original guests, Sakura was finally able to find her voice.

"N..Na…Naruto wh…what was that???" Sakura whispered.

""They" were the Seven Ninja Spirits of Konoha, and they have been entrusted to the Uzumaki line for hundreds of years. I met them all yesterday night, and was knocked for a loop probably worse than you guys were, cause I gave you some warning about what you were about to see." Naruto replied.

"But What exactly are they??" Sauske questioned.

"Spirit summons, that have been around for millions of years, Sin, the one who looked like a living shadow told me all about them today at the ramen shop. He really loves ramen just like me." Naruto responded.

After he said this he knew what to expect. And its exactly what came. Sauske and Sakura began to ask question after question about the seven and Naruto's meeting with them. And so Naruto found himself explaining the seven to the three friends who sat wide eyed listening to his tale. By the time he was finished all three looked a little rattled. Naruto even commented on it. "What's the matter guys? Cat got your tongue! All you guys look a little shaken maybe I should cool you off with a water jutsu."

'Who wouldn't be,' thought Sakura. 'He pretty much told us that the seven figures we met just now were god. And what's more is the fact that Naruto seems to have some control over them.' "Then answering Sakura almost screamed. "NARUTO DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Laughing Naruto just sat down on his bed and let them grasp the reality of the situation and the things they just saw.

Left to ponder this idea The three sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Naruto spoke. "Guys you can't tell anyone else about the seven. Not even Jiraiya or Tsunade knows about them. I'll tell you one thing though, earlier today while eating ramen with Sin I learned a great deal of things, First the chakra and elemental jutsus we use tap into, are the lingering effects they had on us as creatures created by Rock, and second and probably most shocking of all, I have some command over them." "So not a single word is breathed about what you just witnessed here. The seven are useful and will never allow Konoha to come to harm as long as they are commanded by an Uzumaki. But I don't have complete control over them. Its like how it was with the Kyubi. They can kill me just as easily as help me. So please just keep this a secret from everyone."

Turning Sauske nodded his head. "Ok Naruto we wont breath a word of this t anyone. Will we Sakura?"

"Who would believe us even if we told them" Sakura asked. Then sighing she said. "Still I agree, I won't tell anyone either."

"Gara?" Naruto questioned.

"I too shall keep it a secret." Gara replied. Then continued. " Naruto more and more you amaze me. I'm glad that Konoha and The Sand are allies. It would un-nerve even me to have an opponent such as yourself."

"Thanks Gara." "Oh by the way were you discussing the situation with the village shrouded in Shadow, with Tsunade today??" Naruto asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I was. But is it wise to talk about it wit these two present?" Gara questioned looking directly as Sakura and Sauske.

"Well they are my greatest friends, so I think they deserve to know if I do." Naruto replied.

Sighing Gara saw that there was no changing Naruto's mind on this matter so instead he said. "Very well." And with that Gara briefed them on the situation with the Shadakage and his newly formed ninja village.


	15. Chapter 13

-1------------------------------------------------------**Sakura****'****s True Feelings**------------------------------------------

After Gara had finished debriefing them everyone had sat in silence for a while. No one really wanted to fathom the meaning behind Gara's words, but they all knew what they ment. After a while Gara spoke up.

"Naruto…I'm sorry but I have to leave. Temari will have my hide if she doesn't see me in the next hour. So if you'll excuse me I'll just…" Gara finished lamely as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Alright Gara. It was really good to see you again….Oh and if its alright with you I'll have Sakura and Sauske accompany you…we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the Kazakage while he's in the hidden leaf village now would we."" Naruto replied casually. As Naruto mentioned their names Sauske and Sakura stood up and walked towards Gara, then turning the three of them headed out the door. Waiting several minutes Naruto stared out of the window near his bed. Then catching a glimpse of the three of them he shouted. "Good bye guys." and waved to them as they stepped out the giant compound doors.

After the three had left, Naruto let out a sign. 'So its war then,' he thought as he opened the chest containing his inheritance. Rummaging around he removed the final three weapons his father had entrusted to him.

"The Infinite Sais, The Uzumaki armour, and the Uzumaki shield," he spoke each of their names as he retrieved them from there places in the chest. 'Alright its time to go to work,' he thought as h stood gripping each of the weapons tightly. Then with out a sound he used the Body Flicker to once again return to his training place in the Konoha mountains.

-----------------------------------Konoha Mountains------------------------------

'Alright time to begin training' Naruto thought, as he reappeared in the crisp night air. Placing the Uzumaki shield and the Uzumaki armour down he moved to the center of his training chasm. Looking down at the pair of sais in his hand He thought about what they truly could be. 'The Infinite Sais are suppose to be able to slash anything within a 20 meter radius. So I'm gonna guess it has a wind element jutsu added to it, and then its contained to only that space for how far the wind blade can reach out. That's a pretty simple one for me to follow. 'Naruto thought as he began to swing the Sais in a circle about himself. As he did he felt the familiar rush of wind, and then heard the clear whizzing sounds as he twirled them above his head.

"Yep just like I thought." Naruto said as he watched the sais make deep gouges in the stone as he spun them about himself.

'Alright on to the shield,' he thought as he placed down the Sais. Then picking up a small black armguard he placed it over his wrist. Immediately a blinding shield of light formed. On the shield however was a wolfish face that had gapping jaws and hair that seemed to move.

"Humph I was expecting something like this." "The scroll told me that it is an indestructible portable shield. It seems that it uses a jutsu that was derived from the summoning technique Rashoumon. Although it never mentioned it was a light jutsu. This will be my first time seeing this style of jutsu since the hellish training Jiraiya put me through in order to make me surpass my father. However I have to say that this isn't too shabby. Not bad old man…you really knew your stuff."

Removing it caused the shield to vanish as quickly as it came. Then replacing it Naruto picked up the final item he had brought with himself.

"The Uzumaki's Armour" He spoke its name aloud. " It is said that if a person wears it they are bound to it body and soul. It will give them the ability to shape-shift to any disguise that they want, all they have to do is think about it and the change will take place. After every use the wearer must re-seal it so that its powers remain inactive, otherwise they will never be able to remove it. The armour itself seems to radiate genjitsu, as well as the combination of the art of transformation." 'I won't be putting you on tonight though,' he though as he placed the armour back down with the shield. Then reaching down he once again retrieved the sais for their place on the ground. 'Alright. Now that I have figured out the rest of their powers, its time to combined the Wind jutsu to the other weapons.' Then picking out one of his kunai Naruto pricked himself with the tip and let two droplets of blood fall onto the other special weapons he had begun to carry. Then focusing with all his might he forced wind manipulation jutsu to cause the blood to turn into a small cyclone. Suddenly he felt his arm go limp and he ducked as his bloodied kunai stabbed viciously at his throat.

Before it had another chance to strike Naruto formed three one handed seals, and shouted. "Combine through blood and will the line of the Uzumaki!"

Then driving his hands down kunai and all towards the other weapons, he laid the newly formed seal onto the weapons in a flash of glowing white light. Panting, Naruto retrieved the other items and vanished leaving only the slash marks in the stone around him as any sign that he had been there.

Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, having completed the task of returning Gara to Temari, bid a good night to Sauske and Ino, and headed back off towards the Anbu's training facility. She lived there now, along with Sauske and all the other members of the Anbu. She had her own little house with a view of the forest surrounding the estate.

Sitting outside the door to her house, looking at the forest she started to think. 'Jeese I had no idea that there was a possibility that we would be at war in a few months,' thought Sakura. 'What do I do??? It's been two years since I last saw Naruto, I don't really know what sort of changes he went through, how strong he's become. I don't even know if he still likes me the way he use to. After he brought back Sauske, he became very distant, never wanting to look me in the eye or talk. He shut himself away from the world, and lived like that for almost half a year. When he finally started to open up to everyone again, Jiraiya decided that they would leave to train for a while. I want to really get to know him. I don't know when these feelings started to develop but I lost my love for Sauske, and then it was replaced by an empty place while I waited for him to return.' Laughing to herself as she remembered telling Ino she could have Sauske, that she didn't really care anymore. Sakura began to remember it all.

Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura! I won't lose to you, Sauske will be mine." Ino cried as she rushed up behind Sakura, while she's sitting on the ground outside of her house.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that…Um Ino sit down, there's something I want to tell you." Sakura said moodily. Then pointing at the spot beside herself she indicates that Ino should sit.

Puzzled by Sakuras request Ino decided to sit down, but she isn't there for long. As Sakura turned and whispered something in her ear Ino jumped to her feet as fast as she could.

"WHAT?!!! You mean!….YES!!!!!!" Ino shouted pumping her fist in triumph. Sakura just stared at the ground. Noticing this Ino stopped gloating and started to worry.

"Sakura?? What's wrong? Why have you decided to give up Sauske all of a sudden? Weren't you determined to have him no matter what??? So why now that he's returned are you…?" Ino questioned.

"Well…..I just stopped loving him, I guess. He was away for so long, and then there's "him"." Sakura breathed, then looking out to nowhere she sighed.

"Him? Who's….WAIT you can't mean…." Ino asked startled. Sakura just nodded her head in agreement. Then before Ino could comment on it Sakura replied "I know he's not as handsome as Sauske or as powerful, but he's kind, and he's always been there trying to protect me, and everyone else for that matter. Even though he was despised and picked on, he still managed to raise himself as a decent human being, A little perverted, but nobody's perfect."

"Wow I never though you would fall for "HIM" of all people. But you do know him better than almost anyone else. I think the only one who may know him better than you his that toad hermit he hangs around with…Jiraiya-sama wasn't it?" Ino reasoned as she tired to understand Sakura's new found feelings for Naruto.

"Yes but at the same time I know so little about who he truly is, What sort of pain he's really been through…How can I help him if I can't even understand that." Sakura said her voice cracking, as it strayed on the verge of tears. Then losing control Sakura began to sob, letting tears of bitter sweet feelings fall down on her lap. Ino draped her arms around Sakura and whispered kind word of support in her ear until Sakura could finally get a hold of herself.

"Sakura I know that if there's anyone who can heal the wounds that his life has created, its you. Be strong, wait for him to com back, and when he does, show him what a fine ninja you have become." Ino said as she held Sakura close.

Smiling now Sakura once again nodded her head. 'I'll wait for him…No matter how long it takes.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well he's returned now. But now I find out that he's the son of the greatest Ninja that Konoha ever had. And what's more is that I still don't even know whether he likes me or not. He's grown so handsome, and yet I can never find the right way to tell him how I feel." Sakura said quietly to her self.

"ARG damnit why did that stupid country pick now of all times to start a war." She screamed as she thought about her feelings towards her blonde team-mate.

"Why is this so hard. Now I know how Naruto probably felt all those years ago. While he was chasing me, I paid no attention to him, and only though of Sauske. How many times did Naruto risk his life protecting one of us. Hell he even trained till the point where he would collapse from sheer exhaustion, all to fulfil his promise to me that he would bring back Sauske."

Starting to sob a little Sakura continued her rant at the heavens. "He e…even risked h..his life creat..ting his ultimate jutsu all to m..make me happy. He wanted to see Sauske back too, but he did it for me most of all." Sighing Sakura broke down to a light whisper. "I should just go there right now, and tell him how I feel." Then noticing she ha been talking to herself, Sakura looked around sheepishly. 'Alright,' she thought. 'I'm gonna tell him.'

And with that she stood and took off running, back towards the main building of the Uzumaki Estate.


	16. Chapter 14

-1---------------------------------------**Sakura****'****s Confession, Naruto****'****s Reply**-----------------------------------

As Sakura walked towards Naruto's room, she began to have doubts. The more she thought about it, the more she was sure that Naruto didn't love her anymore. As she stood in front of his door, she began to really feel the pressure of what she was actually doing. Her palms began to sweat and her mouth seemed to dry up.

'But I've come this far, and I'll be damned if I chicken out now,' Thought Sakura as she rapped twice on Naruto's door,

"Naruto. It's me Sakura, listen I have something I want to talk about with you. Would you open the door so we can talk??" Sakura called.

She waited for a few seconds for an answer, and receiving none, called out again. "Naruto! Please open the door! It's really important and its something that I really need to say."

Still no answer. Almost screaming in frustration and on the verge of tears she tried one last time. "NARUTO!!! Open the door!!!" "NARUTO!!!"

Still no answer.

'Its just like I though, he really doesn't love me anymore.' Sakura thought as she sank to her knees and began to cry, softly into her arms. Then huddled outside Narutos door, she began to sob, and with the sobs, came a feeling of abandonment. 'He could at least open the door,' she thought angrily, as she noted that the door had still remained shut. Lost in her thoughts and sadness she didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Then while she was huddled in front of the door a voice spoke from behind her.

"Sakura??? What are you doing here?" "What's wrong?? Why are you crying??" Startled Sakura lifted her head to see a concerned Naruto staring back at her. Then without mean to she threw her arms around him and cried

"Na..Na..Naruto!!" Sakura sobbed.

"Hey easy there Sakura. Jeese you look beat. Ok calm down and tell me what's wrong." Naruto asked.

"Baka." Sakura sniffed.

"What what do you mean baka, common tell me." Naruto said as he crouched down beside Sakura, his concerns showing on his face.

"You are. I thought that..I thought that you didn't lo...like me anymore. I called to you and sat outside your door calling for yo..u for like t..ten minutes, and when I..I..I never got a r..reply it all sort of went to hell." Sakura sobbed ash she reached out and hugged him.

"Ok so why were you calling for me? And what's this about me not liking you anymore...where in the world did you come up with a silly thing like that??" Naruto asked startled by the sudden show of affection Sakura had shown.

"Still sobbing Sakura felt her courage return, and while embracing Naruto she uttered three words. "I...l..love you."

Startled Naruto reacted in the most obscure way he had ever done. He began to laugh. At first it was a low chuckle but soon it was a full hyena cackle. Shocked Sakura let her arms fall away from Naruto's neck and sat there looking sad again.

"Did Sauske put you up to this as a joke? Common out!" Naruto called, but then seeing Sakura's face he immediately stopped laughing.

"You...Your serious?? I thought you were in love with Sauske?" Naruto replied stunned.

"Well its true I had feelings for Sauske but right around the time that you left I began to change, and I was overcome with a sensation I had never felt before. It was the same as when Sauske left and went with Orochimaru, but I knew you would be coming back so I didn't understand it at first. But as the days passed I started to chase after Sauske less and less, and began to think of you more and more. Naruto I really do love you." Sakura said as she once again wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto still stunned at hearing Sakura confess to loving him, was struck dumb even more when Sakura did the unthinkable. She leaned forward and kissed him. Naruto, startled by the suddenness of the kiss tried to resist at first, but soon gave up and let the sweet embrace wash through him. The taste of her lips and the feel of her tongue against his was like nothing he had ever experienced before. They sat kissing each other for a few moments more, and then broke apart. Sakura sacred that she had acted to rashly stared at the ground, making circles with her fingers. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Naruto composed himself enough to speak.

"W.Wo..Wow. Th..That was am..amazing." he breathed.

Sakura hearing those words looked up from the ground and starred at Naruto.

"Sakura. We have known each other for seven years. In which time you have beat on me, and called me names. But this...well his well makes up for it all. I want you to know, that everyday I trained with Jiraiya, I thought about you, and how I couldn't wait to see your smiling face again. I love you Sakura." Naruto said as he reached over and pulled Sakura into an embrace. Then holding her to his chest Naruto felt her relax.

"Na..Naruto, I don't know what to say." Sakura breathed. She could smell the perspiration on his body, but she didn't care. She felt safe...safer then she had ever felt before.

"You don't have to say anything. I know exactly how you feel. One things for sure I can' wait to see the look on Sauske's face tomorrow when I tell him about his." Naruto said jokingly still holding Sakura close to himself.

Sakura blushed and batted at Naruto's hand as he began to stroke her hair. Then feeling much bolder, he stood and offered Sakura a hand up from off he ground.

"So are you going to stay sitting on he floor all night, or would you like to come in for a cup of tea." Naruto teased as he helped Sakura to her feet.

"Baka, you've gone and made me blush again. Honestly. Oh well one things for sure...Kakashi was wrong about you not understanding women." Sakura said as she took his hand and was pulled to her feet, her face flushed.

Naruto chuckling, at this remark opened the door to his room and motioned for Sakura to head in. Then after Sakura had entered Naruto followed, and as Sakura made herself comfortable Naruto closed the door.


	17. Chapter 15

-1------------------------------------------------------**New Things**---------------------------------------------------

"Sakura?? Sakura, are you wake?" Naruto whispered. Then looking down Naruto took a peak at his watch. 'Half past seven huh?' Then as he lay beside Sakura in bed he did a double take. 'HALF PAST SEVEN!!!! SHIT!!!!'

"Sakura. Sakura. Damnit, Jiraiya-sama, and Tsunade -sama will be here any minute to ask about the progress of my training. If they finds us together like this there's no telling what they might say." "PLEASE you have to get up Sakura." Naruto spoke as he tried to shake Sakura awake.

"mmhhh" was all the a still very much asleep Sakura was able to reply.

'Oh man this is bad', he thought. 'I know the first thing that is gonna come out of Ero-sensi's mouth will be some wise crack. And I don't even want to imagine what Tsunade would do to me if she found me sleeping with her pupil. WHAT THE HELL AM IM GONNA DO!?!?' Trying once more Naruto tried to shake Sakura awake. Still receiving no response from Sakura Naruto reached towards her.

But stopping he looked down at her sleeping body and thought hesitantly. 'Jeese I know your gonna hate me for this later today, but if Tsunade was to catch us like this, there's no telling what she would do to us.'

So Naruto decided. As he finished reaching over, he grabbed hold of Sakura's arms and hoisted her into a sitting position. Then he gently draped the sleeping form of Sakura over his shoulder, and walked towards the bathroom. On arrival he silently apologised to the sleeping Sakura again and again as he placed her in the shower, and then turned it on full blast. The icy cold water did the trick.

"AYA COLD!!!" Screamed Sakura at the top of her lungs. "NARUTO! What's the big idea!?!?!"

Sighing Naruto replied. "Sorry Sakura but it was the only way to get you awake. Jiraiya-sensi is on his way over with Tsunade, and I don't even want to think of what might happen if they caught us together like that. I'm pretty sure Jiraiya would be thrilled, but Tsunade on the other hand…well I'm not sure I'm quite ready to have my ass kicked this morning."

"WHAT! Both of them are on there way over?? What are we gonna do Naruto??" Sakura almost screamed the question as she darted towards the bedroom. Quickly getting dressed she shook her wet hair out and sat down on Naruto's bed.

Naruto thinking quickly came up with an idea. "Well…I know. I'll just tell them that you were worried about what Gara told us yesterday and wanted to talk to me about it. And yesterday we were awake until all hours of the night, talking about it. Then I told you, you could spend the night here in my room, instead of trekking the one and a half miles back to your own house. Does that seem reasonable???" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded her head in approval.

Sighing Naruto began to feel a glimmer of hope…that was until an icy voice spoke out from behind him. "It would if we hadn't over heard your entire conversation."

Startled Naruto and Sakura whipped around to see Jiraiya and Tsunade standing in the now open doorway of Naruto's room.

"Oh shit." Naruto said as he watched Tsunade crack her knuckles and stomp into the room.

"Oh SHIT is right!! Just WHAT were you doing with MY PUPIL in YOUR ROOM last night NARUTO???" questioned Tsunade in a cold and very deadly voice.

"Well… you see..we were….crap." Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto I never thought you had it in you. Way to go!!" Jiraiya complemented while giving two thumbs up.

"Jiraiya!!! This is no time for jokes, what these two did here, is...unacceptable! They both should be punished immediately!!!" Tsunade screamed as she lunged for and struck Naruto hard in the face, sending him tumbling backwards.

" OUCH!!!!!" Naruto shouted as he felt the full force of Tsunade's wrath hit him square in the face. Then sitting up and massaging his face he spoke. "Oh common baachan… Its not like you've never done it before." Looking over NRUTO SAW THAT Jiraiya had turned his face away. "Hell I bet you even did it with Jiraiya."

"Blushing profusely Tsunade stuttered. "I…I….I Never. YOU HEAR ME!!! I have never done such a discourteous act as to sleep with Jiraiya."Hearing this Jiraiya turned and looked at Tsunade stunned.

"What?!? OH Common there's no need to be shy. Should I tell them about last night after Gara finished his meeting with you then???" Jiraiya replied as he let a foxy grin replace his blushing face.

"JIRAIYA!!!!!! Enough! Naruto should have talked to us first, before he made any kind of decision like this." Tsunade shouted as se stormed closer to Naruto. Then picking him up by the neck of his shirt she shook him like a rag doll. Tossing him back down to the ground she began to advanced towards Sakura. Rearing back she was about to slap Sakura when Naruto jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"But I didn't make the decision alone, Sakura also made the choice, and we are both happy together. But I sort of figured you would react like this…" Naruto replied as he strained to hold Tsunade's arm in place, while at the same time dodging the furious punches she was throwing with her free arm.

"After all I am to be the future Hokage am I not." Naruto sadi questioningly.

"That's why your making such a big fuss over this, but I guess he fact that if I have chosen Sakura as my lover I have now saved you the trouble and task of trying to find a suitable bride. I love Sakura, and would rather spend the rest of my life her, than with any other woman." Naruto said as he restrained the still furious Tsunade from striking Sakura. 

"Na..Naruto..stop it, your making me blush again." Sakura breathed as she watched Tsunade start to regain control.

"Aye? Oh I'm sorry. But it's the truth. And if these two would think about it we saved them a whole lot of trouble." Naruto replied, as he also felt Tsunade's resolve to injure disperse.

"Fine, but I will still want to discuss this rash action with you later. For now let us get on to the matter that brought us here in the first place. Naruto how far have you gone in you training to master the weapons left to you by the Fourth?" Tsunade questioned, as she pulled her slender arm out of Naruto's grasp.

"Well I have completely master all of them but the Elemental Sword, It will take me at least a week to master it, possibly more. But in the mean time I would really like to begin the jutsu training for the hokage level jutsus. Jiraiya promised that once I finished my training with the Uzumaki bloodline limit, that he would allow me access to the scrolls of the hokage." Naruto said half as a question and half as a statement.

"That is correct, however you would not be aloud access under normal circumstances. But these are not normal circumstances. We have brought them with us, figuring that you would have advanced thus far ." Jiraiya replied as he reached behind himself and withdrew several scrolls.

"Naruto, be warned though that knowledge can be used against you sometimes. While true that it is good to know many jutsu, you must almost remember to never succumb to the feeling of power that they give to you. These jutsu are the secret of the hidden leaf hokages, and therefore through learning them you must promise to only use these jutsus for the good of the village." Tsunade said as she motioned for Naruto to kneel.

"I swear on the Uzumaki name, that I will only use the jutsus contained in those scrolls for the good of the village." Naruto replied.

"Very well. Jiraiya present the succeeding hokage with the sacred scrolls of our village." Tsunade ordered.

And so, Naruto while knelt and bowed his head in respect, Jiraiya continued with the ritual of succession. Then handing Naruto the scrolls, Jiraiya stepped back and stood beside Tsunade once more. As they turned to leave Tsunade turned to Sakura and spoke softly into the air. "Sakura. You take good care of him from now on you hear. He is the future of the hidden leaf village, and as such he must be taken care of by someone he can depend on. I charge you with this task as his lover, and one of his oldest friends. Keep him safe, and love him well."

Then turning Tsunade left the room with Jiraiya hot on her heels.

Alone now, Sakura and Naruto were able to breath a sigh of relief. Sakura spoke in a shaky voice. "Does this...does this mean that there ok with us being together?" she questioned still a little unnerved at having being discovered together with Naruto.

"Yes I believe it does. Sakura go get changed, and then we'll head out for breakfast...on me." Naruto replied as he looked down at the scrolls that were now laid out in front of himself.

As Sakura hurried to get changed, Naruto signed again. Then reaching out, Naruto retrieved one of the scrolls that Jiraiya had presented him with, and then unfurling the first of the many scrolls that had been given to him, Naruto began to read.

'''Earth Style Ultimate Techniques

**Earth Rising Wall**: When preformed The ground around yourself will shoot forth into the air, and a cliff will form. This is also known as a great defensive jutsu but can also be used to but yourself into an advantageous position over the enemy. **Had signs: Bird, Dog, Snake, Horse, Snake, Dog, Bird, Ox **.

**Earth River Slide**: Earth elemental technique, which forms a mud land slide, which then pushes the enemy back and then stops them from moving with the pressure of the out going mud direction. When combined with the Earth Dragon Missile as a follow up, has devastating effects. **Hand signs: Tiger, Bird, Snake, Dog, Ram, Rat, Dog, Bird.**

**Earth Dragon Missiles**: Combination Jutsu. Combining this jutsu as a follow up to the Earth River Slide technique, a shape of a dragon is pulled out of the mud in which the dragon opens it's mouth and then spits missiles towards the opponent. Combining the Fire style Fire Dragon Missiles as a follow up to this attack creates a massively devastating result. The fire will ignite the mud and turn it into a see of flames. Fire Dragon missiles will be discussed in detail in the fire arts Scroll. **Hand signs: Dog, Bird, Ram, Bird, Rat, Dog, Dragon, Snake**.

**Ultimate Technique: Earth Style: Dragon of Earth**: Forms a massive dragon out of stone and materials from the earth. The dragon wills then burrow under the ground and burst forth to swallow the enemy when they least are expecting it. **Hand signs: Bird, Dog, Rat, Ram, Rat, Dog, Snake, Dog, Rat, Snake, Bird, Dragon.'''**

Lost in his reading Naruto did not notice Sakura return from changing and sneaking up behind him, wrapped her long arms around him. Naruto startled out of his reading reacted without thinking. He body flickered behind his "attacker" and held a kunai to the back of their throat.

Sakura totally un prepared for this reaction stiffened when she felt the kunais point touch the back of her neck.

"Na..Naruto?? What the hell do you think your doing??" Sakura sqeeled in a shaky voice.

Startled Naruto realized just who his "attacker" had been and quickly withdrew his kunai.

"Jeese don't startle me like that Sakura. I could have killed you right there without thinking." Naruto said as he re-sheathed the kunai into its holster.

"Baka. Its time to go mister newly appointed hokage." Sakura said teasingly. Then reaching down she pulled Naruto onto his feet.

"You said we would go out for breakfast after I finished getting changed remember???" Sakura said as she relaxed. 'I forgot how quick he was. And the Anbu training probably made him even sharper then he was before.' She thought as Naruto bent over and re-rolled the scroll he had been reading.

"OH right, yeah…sorry about the kunai to the throat Sakura. I'm still a little jumpy after Jiraiya and Tsunade caught us together this morning. Plus you startled me to hell and back by sneaking up on me like that." Naruto apologised as he straightened.

"Well now that I have your attention would you like to get going." Sakura asked giggling at Naruto's attempt to reconcile for the act he had just done.

"Alright" Naruto replied, Then Naruto picked up all the scrolls and placed them into the chest that contained his inheritance.

"Alright we can head out now." Naruto replied as he closed the lid on the chest.

And with that Naruto and Sakura headed of to breakfast.

Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe those two!!" Shouted Tsunade as she stormed back into her office. "Why couldn't they wait to do something so rash? Now we have to worry about Sakura being targeted as a way to get to Naruto. Damnit that boy has no intelligence!"

"Calm down, they were only doing what felt natural to them at the time." Jiraiya said trying to sooth her rage.

"Don't you tell me to calm down you old pervert. YOU!" Now Tsunade pointed one of her long fingers right at Jiraiya. "YOU should never have told them we were together. That is none of their damned business!!"

"Well its true though. And Sakura made a good point. Plus you have to think about it rationally. If Naruto is in love with Sakura, then there's no way he'll let any harm come to her. She'll be by his side almost twenty four/seven. What's more you yourself just told him he would be future hokage. So it's not like he's gonna act brashly and rush off to fight the enemy. I have been teaching him how to THINK before he acts, and so far his already keen battle sense was quadrupled, and he knows damn well that if a war take place, that he as the future hokage, must be strong enough to protect everyone. He has the ability, all he needed was the motivation. You just gave it to him."

Standing in silence for a moment Tsunade let Jiraiya's words sink in.

"So your saying his love for Sakura will help us, not be a liability." She questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm getting at." Jiraiya replied.

Tsunade thought about it for a moment. 'Its true that girl has already far surpassed me in both taijutsu and medical skills, and now that she's with Naruto he will feel a burning need to protect her and everyone else he holds dear. And by giving him the title of future hokage, he will begin to think of everyone in the village as his family. He will protect all of them.'

"Your right Jiraiya. I have been worrying about nothing, and I was angry for nothing. What the two of them did now was only natural...even if I hoped that Naruto would fall in love with someone else other than my assistant. But there's nothing we can do now about the situation is there?" Shaking her head she continued. "No. Even if there was anything we wouldn't even bother trying, cause in the end it would backfire on us."

"Tsunade. We have to go an inform the people. They are waiting for your announcement. The entire village will probably turn out for it. Its a good thing that Naruto and Sakura at the house. There's gonna be a huge commotion after you let everyone know that your making the man the next hokage." Jiraiya said as he watched Tsunade begin to pace.

"Indeed." Tsunade knew how deep the hatred towards the demon that Naruto had housed inside himself was. But she also knew that if she explained that he was the Fourths son that most of it would immediately disparate, but their feeling of hatred would be replaced by a feeling of confusion and disbelief, rather than by feelings of happiness, and trust.

"Alright, well we might as well get to it then." Tsunade said as she stopped pacing. Then without wasting anymore time, Tsunade walked back out the door with Jiraiya by her side, and together they headed to the meeting place for her big announcement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, don't you have to fight with that Salamander spirit today?" Sakura asked as she sat with him eating pancakes from one of the shop's close to her old house.

Startled at hearing Salamanders name being mentioned. Naruto choked on the mouthful of food he had. Once he swallowed the food that was in his mouth Naruto replied "That's right, I do have to fight with him today don't I. Would you like to watch?? I though that the spirits scared you he other night." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"They...surprised me. That's all. I mean who wouldn't be surprised if seven ninjas suddenly burst forth from a sword in a flash of light." Sakura replied.

Nodding Naruto replied. "True. Well at any rate if you do want to watch I'll have to Body flicker us both there. And trust me it takes a hell of a lot out strength to body flicker two people. I learned it as a protection method from Jiraiya-sama. Its good for when you need to escape with a target quickly. I can manage to flicker seven people altogether, when I tap into my full strength. But after that I need to sleep for about two hours to regain my strength. While I'm asleep I can not be awoken before those two hours are finished otherwise, I might slip into comatose."

"Wow. That's a good thing to know. Note to self: never let Naruto be awoken before two hours of sleep, after he uses a seven man body flicker." Sakura commented as she finished eating her pancakes

"That's right." Naruto said as he sipped the last of his morning coffee. Then after they finished eating, Naruto paid for their meals, walked outside, and then picking up Sakura and lifting her off the ground he Body Flickered.


	18. Chapter 16

-1------------------------------------------------------**The Final Four**---------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------Konoha Mountains------------------------------

The cold rush of air that Sakura's face as she seemed to reappear out of thin air was unexpected. Looking around she noted that she and Naruto seemed to be in a type of walled chasm. Shivering in the cold air Sakura noticed that Naruto had already placed her back on the ground and was drawing forth his sword from its sheath.

Then with a vicious slash Naruto shouted. "Salamander!!"

Then with a bright flash of reddish orange light. The ninja of flames was released and stood before the two.

"Time already?? Well and here I was thinking that you were going to chicken out." "I'll commend you for your bravery, but today I shall win. You shall not beat me twice, and this time we agreed you wouldn't claim the help of one of the other seven." Spoke Salamander in a cocky voice.

"That is true Salamander I did agree to that. Before we begin, I have to ask if you wouldn't mind an audience for the fight?" Naruto replied. Then turning he motioned for Sakura to step forward so he could see her.

"An audience? Well as long as its someone I've met or have been seen by before then, no I could care less. And if I'm not mistaken she was in the room that night you had us introduce our selves to the Kazakage." Salamander replied lazily as he looked Sakura over.

"Good. Sakura step back a little and under no circumstance are you to interfere. This is a fight between me and him understand." Naruto said. Then as Naruto watched Sakura step backwards he moved a little ways away from her so as to not endanger her while he was fighting.

"Yeah, I understand. No interfering. But what happens if he tries to kill you???" Sakura questioned.

"He won't get the chance. By the time the match begins I'll have already landed enough blows that more than half his chakra will be sealed." Naruto replied as he began making hand signs.

Then as he finished his hands began to glow a pale greenish color as the chakra flowed freely through them. Turning he Naruto faced Salamander and crouched low.

"Ready to have your ass handed to you?" He asked the Ninja of flames who stood watching Naruto curiously. Upon hearing this Salamander's rage began to boil over.

"Why you insolent punk! The only reason you defeated me last time was because you had assistance. For that I'm not gonna hold back. I'll turn you to ashes before you even have a chance to move. Then forming hand signs at a speed faster than Naruto imagined, Salamander shouted. "Fire Style Ultimate Technique: Fire Dragons From Hell!!!"

And as Naruto stared on in horror the earth around Salamander erupted spewing forth twelve flaming serpents. Then with might roars, they all charged at Naruto.

Without thinking Naruto instinctively dodged to the left as one of the twelve dragons let forth a stream of black flames from its mouth.

'Amaterasu!! Shit this guys not playing around. He brought forth Hell Dragons that can spew forth Amaterasu! I have to end this now or I really will be turned to ash.' Naruto thought as he dive-rolled backwards to avoid another Amaterasu that the dragons were releasing. 'Alright enough games, its time I get serious.' Naruto thought as he stopped his retreat and dove headlong into an Amaterasu that was just fired.

"NARTUO!!! Sakura screamed as she watched in horror as she watched Naruto dive headfirst into the incoming flames.

"What a fool! He dove head first into the hell dragon's flame. He must be suicidal." Cackled Salamander as he watched Narutos body disappear inside the dragon's flames. Turning Salamander was about to release the jutsu when a voice shouted out. "Who's suicidal?

Turning Salamander looked around wildly.

"WHAT!!!!" he shouted. As he watched with shock and disbelief as Naruto burst forth from the dragon's flames and drove his hand straight into Salamander's chest. Then striking him three times, Naruto leapt away.

"How?!?! How could you survive being scorched alive by the dragons of hell! It's not possible, not even I the Flame Ninja Spirit can withstand there fiery embrace." Salamander said as the air in his lungs caught. Coughing and wheezing Salamander dropped to one knee.

"Well unlike some people I know, I have a massive, almost never ending supply of chakra at my disposal. All I did was wrap myself in chakra before I drove into their attack. True I may have some slight burns, but now you can't use half of your chakra anymore. I used my father's chakra sealing technique to seal off your chakra by injecting it with a flood of my own." Naruto shouted as he let his hand turn normal once more.

"WHAT!!!!!" Salamander cried as he tried to summon more chakra.

But even as Salamander shouted, the fact was obvious. His Flame dragons had already begun to disintegrate, and with each passing second the flame on his chest seemed to grow dimmer and weaker.

"You lose today Salamander." Naruto spoke the words feeling a true sense of accomplishment. He had defeated one of the seven using nothing but his own might. He didn't need to have another one of them help him. 'And even if I did have help from another one of them, I already used one of the ultimate combination Techniques. He would be prepared for the next one. Though I have to admit I did learn something interesting today.' Naruto thought. Then calling out he said. "Salamander! I'm happy I fought with you today. I learned something from this battle that I never knew before." Then as Salamander watched Naruto began forming the exact same hand signs he had used just moments before. Then in a mighty cry Naruto shouted. "Fire style: Fire Dragons From Hell!"

And just as before the earth erupted with the twelve mighty serpents. Quickly Naruto released the jutsu for fear of having his dragons attack the already weakened Salamander.

"How? How did you learn that technique?!?! I am the only one who can use that technique. I have never used before and no one else knows it...SO HOW!!!" Salamander bellowed as he drove his fist into the ground. Looking up he waited for Naruto to answer.

"Easy. When you used it I memorized the signs you were performing . After that all it is , is replicating the signs and releasing the chakra." Naruto replied and as Salamander watched Naruto mimicked each sign as fast as Salamander had done. "I've trained my eyes to be able to follow any signs. And through the use of concentration, to memorize the sign pattern needed to perform the jutsu. My eyes might even be on par with that of the Uchiha's sharingan...Though I can't see the difference between an item created with chakra and the real thing. But besides from this fact, my eyes can follow any jutsu."

Sakura too stunned for words could only stare at Naruto as he explained this to Salamander. 'He...He really will surpass all other hokage that came before him.' Sakura though as she stared on and watched as Salamander slowly began to fade.

"Damnit!! I underestimated you...your name was Naruto right. Well now more so then ever before do I hate and despise you for your victory. But to think that there was someone other than the seven with so much strength. It pains me to say it, but I wish to see just how far you can really go, and for that I will lend you my power when you ask. For now I must leave and rest. This battle was more than tiring. Good-bye Naruto."

And in another blinding flash of red light he was gone.

"Phew." sighed Naruto as he collapsed into a sitting position. "That was some battle."

Sakura seeing the Fire Spirit vanish was on top of Naruto at once, hugging him and kissing him.

"Naruto...I thought that...I thought that when you dove into the fire that you had actually...NARUTO." She sniffed, speaking each phrase between her kisses.

"Ouch! Sakura You can hug and kiss me later. Right now I need to heal these burns." Naruto said he motioned towards his arms.

Startled Sakura looked at Naruto up close. He had severe burns along his face, arms, legs, and neck.

"AHHH Naruto why didn't you tell me sooner." She shouted and then began to charge her hands with healing chakra. Then with her hands aglow with pale blue chakra Sakura began healing Naruto's burns. 'Jeese I really though I had lost him back there,' thought Sakura as she continued to heal Narutos wounds. 'He really has come far from the bumbling idiot that he use to be.' Thinking that Sakura began to laugh silently at the memory of how Naruto once was.

"Sakura? What's so funny???" questioned Naruto hearing her laughing silently to herself.

"What? Oh nothing. Just remembering some things from the past that's all." Sakura replied still chuckling.

"Hey Sakura, Do you remember when we fist met???" Naruto questioned.

"Baka of course I do how could I forget. You tripped over your feet and fell face first into a pile of mud. Then you got up and offered to shake my hand." Sakura replied. 'But in her heart she knew it was not true. In truth the first day she had met him was the day her mother and four other ninjas had beaten him senseless in the middle of the night.

"If I remember right you ran screaming to your mother, saying something about a mud monster was trying to get you." Naruto said laughing.

"BAKA your making me blush again." Sakura replied as she hit Naruto gently over the head.

"Aye. Sorry, I'm still pretty new at the whole relationship thing so you have to excuse me." "That reminds me, shouldn't you let your parents know that were together now?" Naruto questioned looking over at Sakura.

"OHH…NO!! NOO I don't thinks so. My mother and father were always telling me to stay away from you, that you were dangerous and such. Its because they fear the demon you have housed inside you. I don't think they would want to know that there little girl, decided to fall in love with you no." "I think we should keep this to ourselves for a while, you know until your named Hokage." Sakura replied. She didn't want to think about what her mother would do if she discovered that her daughter had become lovers with the "demon."

"Yeah I guess your right." Sighing again Naruto stood and fetched his sword from where he had dropped it.

"Hope you don't mind but I still have to talk with some of the other spirits so, I'm gonna call them out now." Naruto called as Sakura, realized that she had been lost in thought.

Turning she called back. "Ok just so long as its not that shadow dude, he scares me with every breath he takes. I feel like at the slightest inclination he will kill me."

"Yeah Sin has that effect on people. No I'm not calling him out. I still haven't really met Rock, Shimmer, Electo or Silence, so those are the ones I'll be calling out." Naruto replied as he swung his sword once more shouting. "ROCK"

Then with a dull flash of light, the Ninja of earth appeared.

"Hello. So what did you want to talk to me about young Uzumaki." Rock asked in his gravely voice.

"Rock I want to get to know you. Who you are, what you like/dislike...those sort of things. I think that if I get to know the person you are then the easier it will be for us to get along."

"Right you are young Uzumaki. By the way I saw the damage you inflicted to Salamander. He's pretty upset that you beat him without the help of one of us. If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage that?" Rock questioned as he looked at Naruto who seemed to be in perfect condition.

"Sure." Naruto replied, and then he found himself recounting the battle that had taken place minutes before. By the time he was finished Rock was nodding his head.

"You did very well young Uzumaki. He is indeed one of the strongest amongst ourselves. I think the only one who can actually defeat him like you did when he gets serious are Silence, and Sin. So young Uzumaki..." Rock was about to say more when Naruto cut him off.

"Naruto. My name is Naruto." Naruto said.

"Naruto. Alright, so what is it that you wish to know?" Rock inquired.

And so Naruto asked the Ninja question after question about himself. His favourite food, how old he was, whether or not he liked anyone, who he got along with and didn't get along with out of the seven. Rock answered each, and after wishing Naruto a good-day left in the same dulled flash of light.

'Alright one down three to go,' thought Naruto as he once again raised his sword and swung shouting

"Shimmer!"

Then in a blinding Flash of white light so intense that Naruto had to shut his eyes, The female ninja appeared.

"OH How long I have waited for you to call me out," she cried dashing forward to hug Naruto. Then noticing that Sakura was present she stopped stood and walked slowly back to her spot before, in an icy voice she asked

"What is SHE doing here???" Shimmer demanded.

Startled Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He told the truth.

"Well Sakura and I are in love and I asked if she wanted to meet you guys with me today. She accepted and so here she is." "Why?" Naruto asked.

Right after he said it Naruto knew he made a bad choice. Shimmer's eyes already bright and cheerful began to glow and shine with the same intense brightness as the armour she wore around herself.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed sending a blinding white light all around herself. "You have chosen that...That WENCH." This will not do, no not at all. You shall be mine and mine alone. The moment I first saw you I knew that I had fallen in love. I could never feel this feeling towards anyone but you. And yet here you are saying that you have chosen HER!!!!!"

"Wait now lets calm down now Shimmer. Be reasonable. You are a million year old spirit who can live forever, I on the other hand am a mortal who has only lived for eighteen. It would never be able to work out between us." Naruto replied calmly as he stood shielding Sakura from Shimmer's hateful glare.

"But I could make it work. I could give you immortality and we could be together forever." Shimmer replied still seething at the thought of her new found love, and Naruto being with another other than herself.

Sighing Naruto replied. "Yes you probably could but forever is a long time to love someone. And that is why mortals are so interesting. We can only live for a certain period of time. So we try to accomplish as much as we can given the time we have left before our deaths. This includes loving another person. Because we don't know when the next will be our last, we try to gain the truest fulfilment out of everyday and every action we do. Whether its going to the store or loving another, we are able to pull happiness from whatever it might be." "As I said before it wouldn't work out between us. I'm sorry."

Shimmer having listened intently to Naruto as he spoke slowly allowed herself to dim back to her original brightness, then in a voice close to the verge of tears she spoke. "You are right. It would never be able to work out between us. I'm sorry for what I have said today, can you and your lover forgive me?"

Sakura finally no longer afraid of Shimmer stepped forward and replied. "Of course you are forgiven. It is nothing to be ashamed of to feel jealousy. It is human, and you...even though your a spirit can feel all of the emotions that we humans can."

Sniffing Shimmer smiled at Sakura and then turned to Naruto and asked. "So what is it that you have called me out here for?"

"Well before you lost control I wanted to get to know you better. After all I feel we'll be able to work better together if I know who you are and what you really are like as a person."

And so for the second time that day Naruto found himself asking and listening to a ninja spirit. When they finished Shimmer gently bent down and hugged Naruto. Then straightening she turned and spoke to Sakura. "Be good to this one. He is a great man. You should feel great happiness that you are together with one such as himself." Then before Sakura could say anything in reply Shimmer in a blinding flash of white light was once again gone.

A little unnerved at the how quickly Shimmer had gone from being A happy kind hearted person, to a jealous, seething, woman, Naruto began to debate whether or not to call forth the other two until later that night.

'Might as well just get it over with,' though Naruto as he once again retrieved his Sword slashed the air shouting. "Electo!"

In a bright flash or silvery yellow light, Electo appeared.

"You called young Uzumaki. I take it, that it is my turn to tell you about myself." The blurred Ninja asked.

"Yeah. But how did you know that you would be talking about yourself???" Naruto requested.

"Ah well the other seven told me before I was summoned that that was the interest in calling us forth. It is always a surprise to hear that someone else may have an interest in you."

"Yeah it is isn't it." Naruto replied.

And so for the third time that day Naruto found himself asking a ninja spirit about it self. After he questions were complete. Electo waved goodbye and vanished in the same yellowy silver light.

"Alright the final one." Then swinging the sword a final time Naruto called out.

"Silence!"

Standing there expecting another flash of light, Naruto closed his eyes for a second. But not seeing the burning light through his eyes Naruto opened them to find that there was to be no flash of light. Instead the sword had started sucking the wind around him, like a vacuum. Soon it was like Naruto was holding a small gale, much like his resengan. Then without warning the air burst from around the sword and began to spin. Then after a small cyclone of air had appeared Naruto saw a figure begin to appear. A man with A long gaunt face and slender arms had formed in the cyclone. Then Naruto watched in horror and wonder as the cyclone began to peel the flesh away from the man's body. When it was through not even bone remained all that floated there was the armour the man had been wearing. Then the cyclone dispersed in a rushing wave of air that blew Naruto a couple feet back, and Sakura flat onto her back.

"Ah Young Naruto, I was expecting to be called out soon," Came a booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere in particular.

"Silence. I was surprised to see your entrance. I was expecting you to apear in a flash of light like you usually do." Naruto replied, a little unnerved at having witnessed the ninja being stripped of his flesh.

"Well seeming that it was only you and I here I figured that I would summon myself the proper way...though I now see you are indeed not alone. Who is the girl? She was with you and the Kazakage the other night you summoned us." Silence questioned.

"This is Sakura, and yes, yes she was with me the other night when I had you introduce yourselves to the Kazakage. She and I are lovers now, and I asked her if she wanted to meet you guys when I met with you today. She agreed so here she is. Say hello Sakura, and there is no need to be shy, he is by far the most trustful of the spirits." Naruto replied and motioned for Sakura to step forward.

Sakura getting up off the ground and brushing herself off replied. "Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno, it a pleasure to meet you Silence-sama."

"Wonderful she even knows how to address people properly. You could learn a thing or two from your lover Naruto." Silence laughed.

"Yeah I suppose I could, but right now I want to learn a thing or to from you. Like who you are, your likes and dislikes. Those sorts of things. I think we'll get along better if I get to know you." Naruto replied laughing.

"Right you are. For one so young you certainly are wise in the ways of the Shinobi. Just like your father." Silence replied casually.

Startled at hearing his father mentioned Naruto's jaw dropped and he stared open mouthed at the invisible ninja.

"What? You did not think that I would make the connection between yourself, and Arashi did you?" "Well I may be old, but a simpleton I am not. You look a great deal like your father, and it was easy for me to tell who he was. So Naruto Uzumaki, what is it that you would like to know about me first. As I understand Sin already told you about who we truly are as beings in this world. But I take it that is not what you want to know." Silence said more of a statement then a question.

Recovering from the initial shock of learning that Silence had made the connection between himself and Arashi, Naruto replied. "Well first you could tell me your favourite color and we could move on from there."

"Why how long has its been since anyone asked me my favourite color?? I'd say about two hundred years give or take a year. Well If I remember correctly its Emerald green. It holds so much passion and resilience in its color. Its the color that supposedly represents courage, so I find that I get along better with courageous people." Silence replied passionately.

And so Naruto asked question after question to Silence, who in returned answered all of them to the best of his abilities. Then after he was finished Naruto prepared to watch Silence depart.

"So tell me now Naruto, What is YOUR favourite color?" Silence questioned.

Naruto was startled to find that unlike the others Silence had an interest in him and without thinking Naruto replied truthfully. "Blue. Its such a soft color, but It never wavers and can only grow more beautiful."

"And your favourite food?" Silence asked.

"Ramen. Its one of the reasons Sin is so easy going with me. We both share a love for ramen that is unmatched by any other food." Naruto replied.

And so now it was Naruto that found himself answering questions to the best of his ability as Silence asked question after question about Naruto. Finally after Silence had asked just as many questions about Naruto, he spoke in his same deep booming voice. "Very good. It is good to see that you have a passion for the world. Its been so long since I have seen anyone so passionate about what they discuss. Arashi had passion for the world too, but he did not have 1/10 that of what you do. Take care Uzumaki Naruto, I hope to see you again in he future." And as he turned to leave he stopped and began to speak again. "Oh I almost forgot, the reason none of the others asked you questions about yourself was because that is my job. I am then the one who retells what I have learned to the others. So do not be surprised if they begin to treat you more...how should I say this...more like friends rather than as an enemy." "Good-bye Naruto, Let us talk again in the near future."

Then with a flash of grey light Silence was gone.

'So those are the four of the seven.' Thought Sakura as she walked towards Naruto, who had already retrieved his sword and was once again sheathing it into its case.

Then turning around Naruto reached over and draped his arm around Sakura's neck.

"So Sakura. Do we have to keep our relationship secret from "everyone"?" Naruto asked.

"Well not everyone but most people ok. I don't want tons of people to know about it, but we can tell a few." Sakura replied.

"Ok." Replied Naruto as he began to think about who he could tell that Sakura would agree with. "Sauske, and Kakashi have to be informed." "I'm not sure about Iruka, and Ibiki also has to be told."

"Yes and if were telling Sauske we might as well tell Ino cause if we don't he'll tell her." Sakura replied.

"Ino? Why would Sauske tell Ino anything??" Naruto questioned.

"Aye??? Oh right, I forgot that you haven't been around for two years. Ino and Sauske are married." Sakura said and then giggled.

"WHAT???" " Man and hear I was hoping I was gonna get married before Sauske. Damn, oh well." Naruto replied in a voice on the brink of tears

"Baka." Sakura laughed as she heard the sorrow in Naruto's voice.

"Yeah I know." Naruto replied all the sadness gone, replaced by laughter, and happiness. "But jeese now we have to go congratulate them."

"Speak for yourself I already did on their wedding day." "But I'll come along just incise." Sakura replied seeing the hurt in Naruto's eyes.

Smiling the hurt disappeared, and Sakura realized that he had been faking it. Then without another word Naruto lifted Sakura up off the ground and Body Flickered away in search of his friend Sauske and his wife Ino.


	19. Chapter 17

-1-----------------------------------------------------------**Naruto Named Successor**----------------------------------

As Tsunade stood facing the villagers of Konoha her heart seemed to skip a beat. As she predicted almost the entire town showed up to hear what she had to say. The few who didn't were probably sick, or out of town for missions. 'Jeese I forgot how many people live here in the village,' Tsunade thought as she surveyed the mass of nervous people standing before her.

"Today is a very special day. Today, I one of the three Sannin of Konoha, and your fifth hokage, come before you to announce some very urgent news. First, I wish to inform you all that I have chosen a successor , who shall replace me when I retire in a few weeks." She informed the crowd of people gathered around the stage.

Startled gasps and whispers spread through the crowd like wildfire. Some people though that it was too soon for her to retire and others that it wasn't soon enough. Fighting looked like it was about to break forth when Tsunade spoke again, and everyone stopped to hear the rest of what their hokage had to say.

"Second is the fact that I wish to notify you all of something very important. Something only myself, the other Sannin, and a select few were aware of. The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his loveer Kashima Uzumaki, had a child before they died. It was into their own child, that he decided to seal the wretched demon fox that had tormented and attacked our village for more then 200 years. His son Uzumaki Naruto, has returned to the village after he and Jiraiya, left to train for two years. It is also young Uzumaki Naruto who I have chosen to name my successor." Tsunade said and then prepared for the uproar she knew the news would bring.

With this statement burst of outrage could be heard from in the crowd. Yells and shouts of: "How could she let the demon take over as Hokage?? They were expecting her to name the Uchiha as her successor." Could be heard over and over again.

"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade shouted at the top of her lungs.

The crowd heard Tsunade shout. And so they slowly settled into silence. Then once everyone was again silent Tsunade began to speak once more.

"I do not care what you say about me. But no one is to question my authority as Hokage. Minato…or Arashi as he was know while in his seat as hokage, sealed the Kyubi into his son knowing full well the choice he was making. He wanted you to see his son as a hero who helped to save this village. But instead you all chose to treat him as an outcast. All his life the boy was beaten and tormented by you for a crime he never even committed. Naruto when he was eleven, finally was told the truth of what he was and what he had sealed inside of him. He was told by Mizuki, a former academy teacher, Who is now under high alert in Konoha's prison as a class A criminal. He told Naruto that he was the Kyubi. This was the time that Naruto stole the sacred scrolls. In the scroll that he had, Naruto had the power to release the power of the Kyubi, and he might have except for one mans words. Iruka if you are present I would like you to come forth."

Immediately Iruka appeared on the stage where Tsunade was giving her speech.

"Iruka was one of the very first people to treat Naruto as an actual human being instead of the creature that was housed within him. He was Naruto's teacher, and his friend. If not for the words that Iruka said that day, we would all be dead, and the Kyubi would be rampaging once more."

Shocked gasps of realization spread through the crowd like fire and Tsunade had to shout once more to get the crowd to silence itself. Once everything was quiet again, she continued. "Then Naruto joined the ranks of the genin. He was assigned to Kakashi as one of the three man cells. Together with Sakura Haruno, and Sauske Uchiha he was able to overcome the first and second half of the chunin exam. As you all witnessed I am told that in the chunin exam he released some of the Kyubi's chakra and maintained hold of himself. Because of this he was able to defeat Neji Hyuga in combat. Then later while Orochimaru was fighting with the third…Naruto was busy fighting against Gara of the village hidden in sand. The very Gara that is now their Kazakage. He fought then and was able to summon the toad lord Gamabunta. He fought against the two tail demon that Gara had had sealed inside himself and won. Then after Sauske left the village in search of power, Naruto swore to bring him back. Naruto was able to confront Sauske but he lost the battle and was wounded. Naruto and Sakura accompanied Jiraiya as he tried to track down Orochimaru. They saved the Kazakage from death by going on a rescue mission to the country of sand, and faced the Akatsuki on countless occasions. Naruto was even being targeted by the Akatsuki at the time."

"Further more it was Naruto who was the one to retrieve Sauske Uchiha. But in doing so he faced the wrath of Sauske's sharingan and was tormented for days in his mind. After about half a year since his return to the village, Naruto suddenly disappeared. I told all of his concerned friends that he was away on a mission. The truth was I had no idea were he had gone. Sauske didn't believe me and began searching for him. He found Naruto several weeks later huddled in a cave high in the Konoha mountains shivering and twitching . He immediately informed me of his where about and I sent ten Anbu to retrieve him. Naruto in the process of being recovered wounded all ten Anbu soldiers…six of which would have been fatal if Sakura and myself hadn't taken care of them. Sauske informed me of the exact torture he had placed Naruto through. I was shocked and ordered that Naruto immediately began to go through mental rehabilitation. It took him four months to recover from the torment that he had been put through by the sharingan, but he did recover. But soon after he recovered Jiraiya requested that the boy be placed into his care. I was hesitant at first but finally I agreed. Soon after Naruto and Jiraiya left the village to begin there training. They were gone for roughly two years, give or take a few days."

Turning she looked directly at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya it is time that you informed everyone here exactly what it was you trained Naruto in over those two years."

Jiraiya stood and began to speak.

"Over the five years that Naruto was in my care I trained him in many things. However in these last two the only things I taught him were many new jutsu, and how to use the many different weapons we have at our disposal as ninjas. However, the true reason behind my training of Naruto was to teach him how to control more and more of the demon fox's power. When we left with Naruto two years prior, I knew that Naruto could tap into and control the power until four tails manifested themselves. One he reached this point Naruto would lose control and be taken over by the evil beast that was sealed inside himself. Over the first year we got to the point where he could release eight of the nine tails without losing control, but the ninth, The tail that Minato sealed into a toad sealing summon…remained untapped. When we first released the ninth tail the devastation Naruto caused to the landscape we were training in was unfixable. This is because the having control over the ninth tail meant that the Kyubi would submit to Naruto and totally integrate itself within him. Meaning if it did that Naruto would gain all the Kyubi's power and the Kyubi would never have a chance to be free. So whenever the ninth and final tail manifested the Kyubi became a raging frenzy. It wouldn't submit to Naruto no matter what. We spent half a year trying to figure out what to do when it came to us."

This brought a startled gasp and excited whispers from the crowd.

Continuing Jiraiya spoke once more. "We came to the conclusion that Naruto's natural chakra seemed to be stronger than the Kyubi's. When he first brought forth the nine tail he completely transformed he was in essence the nine tailed demon fox, but the poisonous chakra that was leaking out of his body wasn't able to damage him ,and after a time the fox subsided and the ninth tail would disperse giving Naruto total control once more. Right before our return to Konoha Naruto went inside his mind using the fake sleep jutsu. There he battled against the Kyubi for supremacy. Naruto was successfully able to assimilate the Nine tailed Kyubi, and he forced it to submit to his will. There is no longer any threat from the Kyubi that now slumbers inside Naruto."

Sighing Jiraiya continued over the steadily growing noise coming from the crowd. "When he recounted his tale to me afterward, he explained that because his chakra was stronger and able to counteract the poisonous Chakra of the Kyubi's. All he did was flood his own Chakra into the Kyubi. Once inside it started to purify the Kyubi's chakra and turn it into Naruto's own. Now there is no chance for the Kyubi to use the power, because the power is no longer the Kyubi's. He acts more like a vessel that hold chakra for Naruto. I know this because when the final battle took place I watched over Naruto. If he had not succeeded in sealing the Kyubi's power, and was taken over, I would be dead right now."

Then while standing in front of the entire town Jiraiya removed his shirt to show the wound that he had received when Naruto had fought the final battle. Even though Tsunade has headed it The was a gaping hole that had barley any skin over it. It was a deep and seemed to be a permanent scar.

"This is the wound that threatened my life and this is the reasons we hastily made our return to Konoha. I was going to teach Naruto to draw out the full power that now sleeps within him but another matter came to be. Naruto discovered his father's identity. Naruto told me before we left for Konoha that the Kyubi was the one who had told him who his father was. The Kyubi said that it was going to punish Konoha and Naruto for what his father did to it. Naruto had told it that he didn't know what it was talking about. The Kyubi seemed to find it ironic that the Fourth had chosen to seal it into his own son. Upon our return to Konoha Naruto and I met with Tsunade. This brings us to the final reason for the town meeting."

Then stepping back down and returning once more to his chair Tsunade began to once again speak.

"Ninja of the Village hidden in the Leaves. I have discussed this with many of the other Ninja Countries these last few weeks. The last country that I discussed this with was the that of the Sand. We all fear that we are on the edge of war."

Startled the villagers let out gasps began to shout questions.

"QUIET!!!" Tsunade shouted once more and immediately the crowd silenced.

"Now as I was saying we fear that we are on the edge of war. A new country was formed five months ago. The Country of Shadow. Their Head ninja, the Shadakage, has refused to talk with any of the other countries. What's more, two months ago they attempted to steal Orochimaru's forbidden scrolls. However we intercepted them and they did not manage to achieve there goal. But when we went to interrogate the Ninjas we had captured we had found that they had escaped our prison and disappeared."

"We have a witness who claims to have seen them disappear into the shadows on the ground around themselves."

"We are dealing with highly trained Ninja, we have barely any information on what types of jutsu they use or how they could infiltrate us so easily. What's more the fact remains that we may be dealing with Ninja who have trained in secret for the sole purpose of fighting and killing. They seem to have a mastery over Shadow jutsu. It it's a highly unknown jutsu, with many mysteries shrouding it. I have only ever see the Nara clan use a type of Shadow jutsu. And the jutsu the witness depicts is far superior to that of what the Nara family practices. We may have to deal with Ninja who very well could appear, kill and then disappear into the shadows themselves. So at this time, why have I chosen to step down as Hokage??"

"I have chosen to step down because I believe with every once of my being that The son of the Fourth is the only one capable of protecting this village if we do indeed have to go to war. So it is with great pleasure that declare Naruto the next Hokage. The Ninja council has agreed. And therefore he will be the future hokage. Currently he is off training and preparing for the coming war. He was given the sacred scrolls earlier this morning when I presented him the title of future hokage. Everyone who has gathered here today, may the new Hokage protect you all and serve well the names UZUMAKI, and NAMIKAZE"

Then Tsunade turned and walked off the stage, followed closely by Jiraiya. The crowd that formed remained quite for sometime chatting amongst themselves. 'Could it be true?? Could the Fourth really have sealed the Kyubi into his own son. Was Naruto truly in control of the Kyubi. So many questions were being shot at one another that the villagers didn't notice the twelve people who seemed to sink into the ground. That is all of the village except one. Sauske who was surveying the villagers from a far saw the twelve start to sink. Reacting he leapt from his perch on top the rooftop and dove straight into the startled villagers. Then just as the final man was about to sink fully into the ground Sauske grabbed a hold of him and yanked him back into the air. Then without a word Sauske sealed the man's chakra with one of the Anbu's capture jutsus. Picking up the struggling ninja, Sauske flipped him onto his back and landed a quick kick to his temple. That did it. The unknown ninja's eyes rolled backwards and he passed out unconscious.

"SAUSKE!!!! Shouted a voice from outside the crowd.

Startled by what they had just seen the villages in unison turned to see who was shouting for the man who had just captured the unknown ninja. Standing just outside the crowd were Naruto and Sakura.

'Oops thought Naruto as he saw all the villagers ahead of him. 'What are they all doing here?? Did I miss a memo or something.'

"Sakura why is everyone out here??" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. SAUSKE WHATS GOING ON!?" she shouted as the villagers began to whisper and point at Naruto.

"Naruto!! Quick get on top of he roof I'll be up in a second." Sauske shouted.

Too late the initial shock of seeing Naruto had worn off and now he was being crowded around, having his hand shaken. Asked if he really had sealed that accursed Kyubi for good.

Startled by the massive wave of people confronting him and shaking his hand all Naruto was able to do was answer their questions. Finally after it seemed like he had shaken every villagers hand at least twice, Sakura pushed her way through the crowd and grabbed hold of him.

"Naruto what's going on?? Why is everyone acting all weird? Why does everyone know you're the Fourth's son and want to shake your hand and keep asking about the Kyubi???" She asked startled.

Naruto could only shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine." He replied as he shook another persons hand.

"NARUTO!!! Get up on the roof you idiot. You can meet and greet with the villagers some other time. Like at you initiation. Right now we have to talk." Sauske shouted from the rooftop.

"Ok Sauske. I'll be up in a second." Naruto called back. Then turning Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear. "Sakura get ready to Body Flicker." then without waiting to confirm she had heard him or not, Naruto lifted Sakura into the air and Flickered to the roof where Sauske was waiting.


	20. Chapter 18

-1-----------------------------------------------------------**The Truth Revealed**------------------------------------------

"Sauske. Who's this?" Naruto questions as he arrived on the rooftop to see Sauske struggling with another ninja as he tried to bind him with chakra ropes.

"Naruto what was the big idea walking right into the crowd? Didn't Tsunade tell you to keep away today." Sauske shouted as he finished tying the ropes around the captured ninja. Kicking the struggling Ninja in the chest, Sauske watched with satisfaction as the ninja fell unconscious again.

"Tsunade?? She never mentioned anything to me. She Presented me with the Hokage scrolls this morning, and I went to train afterwards. I guess she thought it would spend the entire time training." Naruto replied.

"Naruto its dangerous for you to be walking around. Now more so then ever. We need to keep you under constant watch." Sauske informed him as he looked around.

"WHAT??? Why? Its not like I'm in danger or anything is it??" Naruto replied. Then looking at the look on Sauske's face and the ninja lying unconscious on the ground he started to understand.

"Wait. Tsunade told everyone that I'm the next hokage?" He asked as the all the pieces started to come together.

"Yes Naruto. The Ninja I have bound here at my feet is one of the Shadow Ninja we have heard so much about. He and eleven others infiltrated us today…possibly hoping to assassinate Tsunade or Jiraiya, but now they have the new information. They will know that you are going to be Hokage, and a new hokage at that. They also know all about the Kyubi and the fact that Arashi was your father. Everything that our village knows they now know."

Stunned all Naruto could do was stand there mouth agape. Sakura however could do much more. "Sauske, do you mean to tell me they know everything about Naruto." "That he is now going to be a target of assassins, possible from our own village, or in the more likely case from this new ninja village. Jeese, and I thought things were scary before where Naruto could go Kyubi and lose himself. Now your telling me that Naruto and anyone close to him will be marked as targets. This is not good. We have to think of something!!!" She shouted as she started to panic. Looking at her Sauske could see that Sakura was panicking now and it was showing, she was pacing and shouting and talking to herself.

"Sakura calm down and sit beside me over here Naruto said as he sat and patted the ground beside him." "Sauske now's probably not the best time to tell you this but Sakura and I have chosen to become lovers. Oh and congratulations on marrying Ino. I hope you guys are happy together."

Sakura giving up her pacing sat down beside Naruto and leaned her head, resting it on his shoulder. With Sakura sitting quietly beside him Naruto continued to speak.

"Sauske I'm gonna need you to convey this message to Tsunade and Jiraiya for me ok.?" "I'm gonna hide myself in the Konoha mountain ranges an train non-stop until the day I master my skills as a shinobi, It should take them about two weeks for he enemy to mobilize and begin an attack. I want you to contact Kakashi, Neji, Gai, and Shikiamru. I want them all put on high alert with yourself and Sakura. No one else knows that were a couple so she's not in danger yet. As long as I remove myself from her life for a while she should be ok. But I need you guys to be my eyes and ears in Konoha. Every night at one a.m. I will be standing in front of the Uzumaki estate, I expect one of the people I just named to be there to report to me the days happening. Also I will leave each of you one of my special kunai. If any of you are in danger I want you to throw it and I will appear without fail in an instant. They are the same kunai that my father used to increase the range of his body flicker jutsu. But My jutsu already far surpassed my fathers and therefore it will be more effective when I use it. Do not lose these." Naruto said as he unrolled seven kunai from in a cloth that he had hidden in his pouch. There's enough for each of us to have one apiece. Myself included. I will take one. Sauske I want you to deliver the rest to the other four I mentioned. I will take this guy to the interrogators for questioning. And I'll seal all his chakra so he cant use it to resist their methods. We will have our answers very soon." Then turning to Sakura Naruto spoke softly. "Sakura I know that we just started to understand our feelings but I need you to stay away from me for a few weeks. No contact what's so ever. If even the slightest rumour reached the enemies ears that you and I are lovers, they will target me through you. I don't know how I would react if you were to get hurt because you an I were in love. And in the worse case they might kill you as a way to send me a message. If that happened I'm pretty sure I would snap and kill every last one of the enemies. But it would destroy me to the point where my sanity broke, and I might just kill everyone. So please no contact. None. You are never to be one of the people who brief me on the days happenings either. I can't have you being put in danger."

Sakura holding back tears could only manage to nod her head. "Come back to me safely Naruto…" She whispered and then without another glance she got up and jumped from the rooftop heading on her way home to rest and cry. Once Sauske and Naruto were alone, Naruto finally began to speak freely. There was a lot he was holding back because Sakura was there.

"Those bastards are gonna pay. Sauske if you catch another one of them give a little of the sharingan for me will you. As head interrogator I want you to use your sharingan on this one before you go to deliver the kunais. While your gone lets see if I can't force some answers out of this bastard!" Naruto said cruelly as he stepped towards the unconscious ninja cracking his knuckles.

"Naruto are you certain I should leave you alone. If the enemy is still around they may chose to attack once I'm gone." Sauske questioned looking at Naruto.

"Sauske if anyone comes at me with even the slightest speck of murderous intent coming off them, I will kill them without hesitation. I am Anbu, and what's more I am now the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. I WILL NOT BE KILLED SO EASILY!!!" Naruto shouted the last words. And to prove his point Naruto flipped a kunai straight into the air and before it had even reached the top of its upwards assent he had created a resengan shuriken and had it ready to smash into anyone who came at him. "I am more then able to protect myself. Plus I'll create a shadow clone or two to watch for signs of anything unusual. Now get going." Naruto said an motioned for Sauske to hurry.

Sauske looking at the unconscious ninja, changed his eyes to the crimson red that were the sharingan. Then Muttering a word under his breath he turned away. Sauske took off over the rooftops while Naruto created two shadow clones to watch over himself. The, once the shadow clones were in place he began to perform his own advanced interrogation jutsu. Speaking softly Naruto said "Hidden Leaf Uzumaki special Technique: Mind Shattering Intrusion."

The Naruto placed his head against the unconscious ninjas and seemed to fall asleep. In reality part of Naruto's mind was entering the mind of the ninja laying before him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking along a long corridor, He could hear voices and other sounds coming from behind the many doors that lined is walls. Naruto ignored them until he found one that was locked and guarded by a figure. Naruto quickly drew his kunai and cut down the guards from 5 meters away. These were the special Kunai that his father had made. And Naruto had perfected them by combining the other jutsus that had built the other weapons. This single kunai when thrown could mass produce, and strike from 20 meters away in any direction. Then opening the door Naruto entered into the deepest part of the ninjas mind. Everything that he held secret lay inside the room, and Naruto was determined to discover what exactly they were planning and why. Usually the original host would sense the intrusion, but he was currently stuck in the sharingan illusion and couldn't do anything. Naruto freely walked past image after image of random people, until he came to a person with a sour face and grey eyes. He wore grand clothes and seemed to be in a position of power. Naruto shattered the image in order to hear what I held.

"Shadakage, I regretfully inform you that were not able to acquire the scrolls. It seems we underestimated their defences, We will not make the same mistake again."

"You had better not Kara, or I will take your head myself."

"Yes sir."

The voices died away and the image repaired itself.

'So that's there head ninja.' thought Naruto as he continued to walk. As he did something else caught his eye. It was an image of Itachi Uchiha. "I wonder why this man knows Itachi" Naruto wondered aloud, then taking his kunai he shattered the image with one precise blow.

"So Uchiha, still not gonna talk. Well we can always do this the hard way. We drained you of all your chakra before we began so that you weren't able to use those nifty eyes of yours. Tell us all you know of the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Who is she ,what is she like? Tell us her weaknesses and her secrets. You who have studied the Hidden Leaf so profusely in your service to Akatsuki. We had the organization created so that we could gain power over the world by using the sacred beasts to bring it to its knees. Yet you failed us in that idea. So we came up with another, where unfortunately you are not needed. So we now have the joy of torturing you until you crack, and because we continue to absorb your chakra there's no way that you will become stronger, which means that sooner or later you will crack under the pressure. Maybe we should gouge out those eyes your so proud of??" And as he said it, Naruto saw the man talking to Itachi draw a kunai and drive it into his left eye. Hearing Itachi scream out in pain Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his spine. 'These ninja were ruled by fear. They were heartless killers how took joy in tormenting others. They were like Orochimaru in every sense.'

Naruto too sickened to continue to watch walked on, but he couldn't get the image of Itachi's eye being stabbed out and the scream he had just heard. As he continued on Naruto saw more and more Images that looked familiar, area around Konoha, the Sand Kazakage Gara, Tsunade and Jiraiya standing on a stage. 'This must have been this morning. Naruto was tempted to smash this one, but held back. "I' need to find out what they're planning. If I can then I can fuck their operations over.' Naruto thought as he continued to walk by. As Naruto was about to give up his search, he saw it. An image depicting hundreds of ninja dressed as Anbu. Smashing it he listened eagerly for the information he hoped it held.

"Alright, The Shadakage has decided on The Hidden Leaf as our first target. He has given specific orders to assassinate there Hokage. He feels that without leadership they are weak, but when lead they are as strong as even ourselves. The ninja of the sound have already fled in fear of our attack, And the Ninja of the mist have put there Shinobi on high alert. They gained back one of there greatest shinobi two years ago. He was partners wit the other Uchiha. When we invade, I want you to leave the Uchiha boy to me. Understand No one else is to touch him."

"Understood sir." replied the hundreds of men

"Now men the attack will take place in exactly two weeks from now. We have a little more intelligence gathering to do before we can strike. Remember…To die in service of the Shadakage is the greatest honour we can possibly know. Dismissed!!!"

'So I was right Naruto though as the image repaired itself. They were after Tsunade. And now that she has named me her successor they will be sure to come afar me.' Then speaking to himself Naruto muttered. "Release."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat up blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light that now flooded into them. ' Well now that I know what they are planning I can form a counter strike. 'I was right to give those kunai to the other six. In the event of an attack, they will come in use for them.' Alright Sauske won't be here for another few minutes. So in the mean time I might as well go rat hunting Naruto though. 'Now where are they...THERE.' Naruto though as he felt a killing aura spike from under ground. At once he disappeared from the rooftop causing one of his own shadow clones to release as well.

Somewhere below hidden in the ground a ninja of the Shadows watched. "Where did the new hokage go?" He muttered as he looked about the world above him. Then hearing a sound to his left the Ninja spun. But to little too late, Naruto hit him with one swift shot to the head. The other ninja didn't even have a chance to let out a sound he simply sunk to the ground unconscious. Then Naruto forming the hand signs spoke "Uzumaki technique: chakra sealing jutsu." And as his hand started to glow an pale green Naruto gently tapped the unconscious Ninja six times, once on his sternum, Once on each of his arms and legs, and once over his heart. "Sealing anymore will kill you. But this way you wont be able to escape, and when you come to you'll be to drained to be able to use any jutsu." Then draping the unconscious Ninja over his shoulder Naruto returned to the roof top and deposited him with the other. Then using the Anbu sealing technique he tied up the other unconscious ninja with the Anbu special chakra eating rope."

"Alright two down nine to go." And once again Naruto disappeared..

By the time Sauske returned Naruto had rounded up ten more of the twelve ninja that had been spotted earlier that day.

"N…Naruto how?" was all Sauske could manage to get out as he looked on in shock at the eleven ninja who lay tied before him.

"Oh Sauske. Its about time. I had enough time to capture the remaining ninjas. But as I suspected one of them was sent to report to their Hokage on today's matter. So I am in danger now whether I like it or not. Oh and I discovered their reason for being here. Thanks for using your sharingan. It made my intrusion into that guys mind go much smoother than it would have been."

"Wait. What? What do you mean your intrusion into his mind? Naruto what sort of jutsu have you perfected." Sauske questioned as he looked at Naruto in shock.

"Its my fathers actually. Because he could approach and kill before the enemy could figure out he was there, he developed two capture jutsus. The first is the chakra sealing hits. Seven hits seals all of your chakra an makes it so you can never reopen them. And then there the Uzumaki mind shattering intrusion. It allows us to forcefully enter into the mind of an enemy and walk through his memories. It was how I was able to figure out there reason for being here." " The only catch is, the mind of he host will sense the intrusion and set up barriers to keep the intruder from getting where they wanted to go. Because his mind was already preoccupied with your sharingan I was able to easily enter and walk through his memories. Also and I know your not going to like this when I tell you it, but you have a right to know. When I walking through his memories I saw your brother in one. He was being interrogated for information on Tsunade and the village. I didn't watch it to the end, but I watched up to the point where they gouged out one of your brother's eyes…in frustration at not getting what they wanted from him. The most likely scenario is he didn't give them anything even after they gouged out his eye, and he is probably dead." Naruto replied quickly knowing the news he brought was of the kind that could cause Sauske to snap.

"WHAT!!!! THEY KILLED HIM!!!!!! NO ONE WAS TO KILL HIM BUT ME!!!!!!!!" Sauske shouted as he lunged over to the first ninja that they captured.

"I'm sorry. I know how much avenging your clans death ment to you. But we can't worry about that right now. They were after Tsunade. These guys were an assassination team sent to dispose of her and collect information on Konoha. Now that the Shadakage knows that Tsunade is stepping down he'll be coming after me. But unless he comes himself there's no way he will be able to perform an assassination of me." Naruto spoke quickly trying to get Sauske to reconsider what he was doing.

"I DON"T CARE ANYMORE!!! THIS BASTRAD KILLED ITACHI!! I WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER!!!!" Sauske screamed. Then as Naruto watched Sauske placed his hands against the side of the unconscious ninja's head. His eyes flashing crimson as he spoke one single word.

"Amaterasu!!"

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he dove forward, pushing the unconscious ninja out of harms way, and took the burning flames himself rather than watch Sauske kill the man in cold blood.

"NARUTO!! Why? WHY WON"T YOU LET ME KILL THIS BASTARD!!!" Sauske shouted at the top of his lungs, as he turned is sharingan towards Naruto…possibly to use it.

"Sauske get a hold of yourself. If You kill him now we lose vital information. If you want to kill him so much ask Ibiki for that pleasure when he has finished extracting information from them." Naruto replied steadily as he stared back into the enraged Uchiha's eyes.

Sauske still seething mad, began to settle and revert to his normal self. "I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You didn't deserve that. And now we have to get you to the medical ninjas and have them look after the burns I just inflicted."

"What burns?" Naruto replied casually.

"What??" What do you mean what burns??? You couldn't have not sustained anything after being hit by Amaterasu. Its not possible." Sauske spoke the words, but knew that even if it was impossible Naruto might be able to do just that.

"Well look for yourself." Naruto replied and then let Sauske examine the place where Naruto had taken Amaterasu. Finding nothing. Not even a slight burn a confused Sauske stood and spoke. "There's nothing. That's unbelievable. Naruto right here, right now you are going to fulfil your promise and teach me some new jutsus. Show me something that you've never shown anyone else."

"Alright but you're gonna flip when you see this." The standing Naruto began to form hand signs, and while Sauske activated his sharingan. Then while Sauske was watching Naruto said. "Lightning style: One million volts!"

Suddenly Naruto's body was sparking and crackling with an electrical current so strong Sauske felt the kunai and shurikens in his pockets and pouch being pulled towards it.

"This is known as the One million volts jutsu…and as its name suggest it charges the body with an electrical current of one million volts. My slightest touch will electrocute anything. If I was to touch anyone, the electrical current coursing through my body right now would burn their internal organs into nothing but ash." Naruto explained as he waved his hand sending a wave of electricity transferring through the metal rooftop. Then releasing the jutsu Naruto began forming the seals for his newly acquired jutsu. When he finished Naruto called out "Fire style ultimate technique Fire Dragons of Hell!!" As soon as Naruto said it he remembered the devastation that the dragons could do. And after quickly calculating the damage shouted. "Release just as the first dragon's head burst forth from the ground.

"Naruto why did you stop??" questioned Sauske after seeing what looked like the tip of a long jaw stick out of the ground before Naruto had released the jutsu .

"Sorry Sauske, but the Dragons of hell breath Amaterasu, this place would go up in flames the second they came out of the earth. But the basic jist of the Ninjitsu is that you summon twelve fire breathing dragons from the deepest pits of hell." Naruto replied shakily. 'Jeese I almost turned this neighbourhood into a smoking pile of ash just now. Tsunade was right these jutsu can turn against you if your not careful.'

"Wow," Sauske breathed as he heard Naruto mention the fact that the dragons breathed Amaterasu. "That's a pretty scary creature to have to face let alone twelve of them."

"Alright" Naruto said as he started to hear coughs, and groans as the first of the many prisoners began to stir, "Sauske, It time we took these guys to Ibiki for questioning. I can only take them two at a time with the body flicker when I'm not tapping into the power of the demon fox. So I'll have to make seven trips to get us all there." "Oh and the body flicker is simple to perform, All you have to do is picture yourself disappearing and reappearing at the place you want to go. But it requires total concentration."

And with that Naruto picked up two of the unconscious figures and jumped them straight to Ibiki who Sakura had already alerted to the fact that they had captures a shadow ninja.

Ibiki was quite surprised when Naruto informed him that Sauske and himself had managed to capture ten more of the remaining twelve that had been spotted earlier that day. Then letting Ibiki know that he had to make six more trips Naruto was gone. But it seemed that no sooner had he gone that he returned again carrying two more Shadow ninja. If Ibiki though he was bluffing he was sorely mistaken. As Naruto came and went returning each time with two Shadow ninja, one under each arm Ibiki had summoned his interrogation unit to begin interrogations. Naruto could care less, he already knew that theses ninja would require very little pressure before they cracked and told the interrogators all they wanted to know. Finally on his last trip Naruto was just about to return to Ibiki when he felt like he was being watched. Listening intently he let is eyes scan the area around himself. 'I sense a murderous energy coming from the center of the road.' thought Naruto as his keen eye was able to see the fake bulge that notified him of where an enemy was. Signing he created a single shadow clone and left it to guard the final two prisoners. Sauske had requested to go ahead before Naruto had finished so that he could discuss the punishment for one of his brother's killers. 'Alright. The final ant scurries to me just to squashed like the insect he is. Its pitiful really,' thought Naruto as he prepared to body flicker. Then for a moment it seemed like he disappeared.

Somewhere under the road the figure looked on in shock. "Where did that bastard Hokage go now.?" "Man this order sucks, I have to assassinate this guy and he seems pretty weak, I don't think he'll be of any trouble at all." "Alright where are you, you son of a bitch?" The ninja asked while he began scouring the roofs and street with his eyes.

"Right here." came a voice right behind him. Startled the Shadow ninja began to turn around when he felt the tip of a kunai being pressed into his neck.

"Don't move, you wouldn't want this Kunai to sink into your neck now would you?" "I have a message little ant, I want you to send it to your boss, the Shadakage." "Tell him that his ninja are a thousand years to early to pose any threat to me. Tell him is he wants my head he'll have to come and claim it himself. I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I want you to relay that message to your boss. After I leave I will be monitoring you. If I can still sense your presence in Konoha after three minutes of this talk, I will find you again and kill you. Then we will free one of the other ninja we have captured and send him, along with your head and my message to your Shadakage. Your choice. Live to fight another day by leaving, or stay and condemn yourself to death." Naruto spoke the words with all seriousness and the Ninja in front of him could feel the bloodlust that surrounded Naruto. He was like a caged beast that needed to be fed and had yet to sink its teeth into anything delicious. Then Naruto disappeared and did just what he said he would do. He waited. One minute passed and the ninja still remained, then two minutes. But half way into the final minute the shadow ninja fled carrying Naruto's message back to his Shadakage.

"Well that was easy" Naruto said to himself as he released the shadow clone jutsu, then picking up the remaining two prisoners Naruto Flickered back to the awaiting Ibiki.


	21. Chapter 19

-1-----------------------------------------------------------**A Looming Threat**------------------------------------------

Upon his arrival with the final two prisoners Naruto decided to search out Sauske. He knew that he would want to know of the incident that had just taken place between himself and the final shadow ninja. But Naruto also knew that Sauske had just learned that part of his sole reason for living and training so hard had just died. Naruto had informed him personally after he had walked through the memory of one of the captured shadow ninjas.

'Hmm how do I go about trying to talk with Sauske right now? He so un-nerved at hearing his brother is dead that even the slightest mention of Itachi will set him off. So how do I remind him of what he was trying to accomplish before I relayed the news to him???' Naruto sat pondering this problem for a moment before he decided on an answer.

'I just won't tell him. I told him that I planned on training non-stop until we're at the brink of war, or if Tsunade retired. She set her retirement date for two weeks from now but…That's means that before she retires, will be the time these ninja strike and try to invade Konoha. So in the meantime I must do everything in my power to become stronger. I don't know how strong the Shadakage is, but As the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, I will not let thee people of the village come to any harm.' Naruto thought.

Then turning Naruto headed back in the Ibiki's direction as he gave the last of the captured ninjas to his best interrogators.

"Ibiki. Might I have a word." Naruto questioned.

"Naruto…I mean Six hokage, how may serve you??" Ibiki answered bowing low in respect to the village's newest Hokage.

"I am not the Hokage officially until Tsunade retires in two weeks, however I thank you for the considerate approach. I need to take off the next two weeks from any missions. I'm going to seclude myself for the two weeks and do nothing but train non-stop. I have many new skills to hone and I want them prepared for when we have to go to war." Naruto said as he looked out at the sky. Then staring with a fixed gaze Naruto stood and waited for Ibiki's answer.

"Very well Naruto you have the allotted time off. But how will we know how to contact you in the event of an invasion??" Ibiki questioned uncertain of Naruto's decision to leave.

"As to that matter I have set Sakura, Sauske, Kakashi, Neji, Gai, and Shikiamru with the task of watching the entrances that we can and can't see into the village. If they find anything out of the ordinary each has been given one of the special kunai that my father used to use. Now I want those six mentioned to also be released from there duties for the next two weeks so that they may fulfil my request. Do you find any problems with that??" Naruto asked again. Watching Ibiki's face Naruto saw his eyes narrow and a grimace replace his regular neutral face.

"They are our best soldiers...but no Naruto I do not. I take it that Sauske and the others have been informed of their task." Ibiki questioned.

"Yes I sent Sauske with the kunai and my instructions to those I just mentioned. Each night at exactly one a.m., I will appear here and stand in front of the Uzumaki estate. One of the six will be meeting me to give me a status report." Naruto replied.

"Very well, Naruto. Good luck." And after being dismissed Naruto once again disappeared, flickering to his room.

Upon arrival Naruto immediately headed towards the chest that contained his inheritance the other sacred items that had been entrusted to him. Picking it up Naruto Flickered up to the Konoha mountains,. And after placing a clone to guard it, flickered back to his room in the Uzumaki estate, retrieved some food, and water purification pills and then once again flickered back into the Konoha Mountains.

-----------------------------------Konoha Mountains------------------------------

'Alright It's time to get started,' thought Naruto as he opened the chest containing his inheritance. Reaching inside ,Naruto withdrew three of the scrolls that had been presented to him when Tsunade had told him that he would succeed her. Sitting down after retrieving them, he unrolled the first and began to read.

'''Water Style Ultimate Techniques

**Raging Waterfall**: A jutsu which creates a pummelling waterfall out of no where, and then thrashes it all over the place drowning the opponent and slamming them into solid surfaces. The attack requires a high amount of chakra to be performed. **Hand signs: Dog, Bird, Boar, Snake, Dragon, Dog, Rat.**

**Water Explosion**: A jutsu that sends a large spinning pillar of water towards the opponent. Can only be performed when near a moderately large water source, and uses a large amount of chakra. It's a devastating jutsu. Best used in combination with the Raging Waterfall jutsu. **Hand signs: Dog, Rat, Boar, Tiger, Bird, Rat, Snake, Bird.**

**Water Dragon Blast**: A jutsu that creates a large dragon, shape formed from a large amount of spinning water. The dragon form is sent towards your opponent for a powerful attack. This jutsu can only be performed when near a large body of water. Combination with either of the two jutsus mentioned above. **Hand signs: Rat, Boar, Tiger, Snake, Horse, Dog, Monkey, Ram, Dragon.**

**Ultimate Technique: Water Dragon Serenade**: A modification to the Water Dragon Blast jutsu, the Water Dragon Serenade, forms a massive dragon by condensing the moisture in the air around the user. The dragon then will viciously strike out at the opponent baring long sharp fangs made of hardened water. The dragon can freely change shape and size depending on the users will ,and there foe can avoid and counter almost any attack sent towards it. **Hand signs: Dog, Bird, Boar, Rat, Snake, Dragon, Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Dragon.'''**

'Alright. Well I know all of those already, so I guess I'll move on to the next scroll,' thought Naruto as he carefully re-rolled the scroll, and once again stored it into his chest. Then unrolling the Lightning scroll Naruto once again began to read.

''' Lightning Style Ultimate Techniques

**Heavenly Lightning Strike**: A jutsu which summons forth lightning from the heavens. The jutsu controller can bring forth as many as two hundred bolts down at once. This is a very dangerous and devastating jutsu, that if the user is careless may backfire and strike himself with the lightning he is calling forth. **Hand signs: Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Ram, Rat, Tiger, Horse, Ox.**

**Thor' Hammer**: A jutsu that summons a huge lightning bolt, that descends in the shape of a massive Hammer. Be Warned the user must be at least 20 feet from where the hammer strikes, other wise he may be electrified just as badly as the opponent is. **Hand signs: Dog, Bird, Boar, Ox, Monkey, Horse, Monkey.**

**One Million Volts**: A jutsu that charges its users body with an electrical current. Though harmless to the user his body being charged with one milling volts is deadly to anyone or anything h happens to touch while it is in use. **Hands signs: Dog, Monkey, Rat, Tiger, Boar, Tiger, Snake.**

**Ultimate Technique: Energy Redistribution**: A technique so devastating it was forbidden to use of any other person other than the hokage. Energy redistribution, allows the user full control of all the energy surrounding his or her self in a twenty meter radius. Within that twenty meters the user of the jutsu can stop the electrical current and manipulate it at their whim. It is very dangerous. The unstable energy can sometimes reverse or enhance the gravitational pull that the user feels. If the latter occurs the user is crushed into the ground with a force of one tons. If the earlier, they float up into the air at a speed of 20 meters per second. If either of the following occur immediately break the jutsu. **DO NOT CONTINUE **with the jutsu. **Hand signs: Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Dragon, Boar, Tiger, Snake, Rat.'''**

'Hmm, well that sound interesting. I knew the other seven jutsu but this final one is one I have never heard of before. And not even Jiraiya knew it because it strictly taught to only the Hokage. Wow this must be some jutsu. I think I'll try it out later.' 'First I have to see what fire, and wind based jutsus are hidden in there scrolls.' thought Naruto as he re-rolled the lightning scroll and placed it back into his box. Then retrieving the final two scrolls Naruto sat back on the ground and began to unroll the fire scroll. But as he was doing so His sword began to shake and quiver, and on its own accord shone with a searing grey light. As the light dimmed and Naruto was once again able to see, he was surprised to find Salamander and Leviathan were standing in front of him arguing.

"You wretched, flaming hideaway. What gives you the right to speak to me like that. I didn't lose to Naruto in a one on one fight like you did." Leviathan taunted as Salamander dove at him.

"SHUT UP!!! Naruto Uzumaki surprised me that was all. In a proper fight I would burn him to cinders." Salamander screamed as he launched fireball after fireball towards Leviathan who batter them away.

"Burn who to cinders? Jeese you guys are noisy, what's all this about anyways?? Why and how have you come from the sword without me calling you. I thought you guys had to stay in there until I needed you?" Naruto asked as he stood up and stepped towards the pair.

"Ah but you are wrong there…Naruto. We can travel anywhere we please as long as we remain close to you, the owner of the blade." Responded a sinister voice from the shadow next to Naruto's foot. Startled Naruto let out a yelp and jumped back.

"Sin?? What are you doing out as well…I guess you wanted to enjoy the night air or something?" Naruto said as the familiar shadowed body started to climb out of the shadow around Naruto.

"That is indeed why I have let myself from the sword this evening, however I was also hoping to witness a good brawl. You see Leviathan over there heard Salamander got beaten by you today, and has been going on about it ever since. I swear if its not one headache its another." "Salamander has slowly been letting his rage build over the day and now he has decided to finally let it lose. If I were you, I would hide, because if he spots you all that anger and resentment over the lost to you earlier today will boil over and out of him. And if that happens then I'm afraid I won't be able to intervene. You see I rather like not being a pile of ash blowing in the wind and therefore will not chance it happening." Sin said casually as he watched Leviathan return a volley of icicle chunks towards Salamander. They melted before they even reached him however.

"TOO LATE FOR THAT!!!!! Salamander snarled as he pointed a finger towards Naruto. "BOY, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!!!"

And without waiting for Naruto to reply he began forming hand signs even faster then Naruto had seen him do before. Before Naruto even had a chance to try to begin to counter he heard Salamander shout.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" and with a massive burst of smoke twenty new Salamanders stood before Naruto.

"Salamander you can't be serious!?!? You aren't planning on hitting him with that concentration of jutsu are you?!?!!! ARE YOU?!?!?!?!" shouted Leviathan, totally backing off and rushing to a safer distance.

But even as Leviathan was shouting Salamander, and all of his clones were forming seals again. About half way through Naruto recognized the pattern.

'YOUR KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!!!! He plans on releasing that many Hell Dragons on ME!!!!!! Jeese And I was hoping I was gonna be able to rest for the rest of the night.' thought Naruto as Salamander finished forming hand signs and with a cry of pure rage shouted. "FLAME DRAGONS OF HELL!!!!"

At once the ground began to rumble as though it was being struck by a massive earth quake then with a ear shattering CRACK the earth that Naruto had been standing on broke apart. And the Dragons of Hell were released. Naruto sensed the bloodlust from the creatures who he had evaded earlier that day. Now that they saw it was him, they were ready to tear him from limb from limb in seconds.

"GO AND BURN THE FLESH FROM HIS BONES!!" cried the deranged Salamanders as they sent their **one hundred and twenty** hell dragons straight for Naruto. Naruto dodged to the left as two of the hell dragons demolished the place where he had been standing moments ago. Then quickly diving backwards and springing off the canyon wall Naruto was just barley able to dodge another ten of the dragons as they dove after him fanged teeth bared. Sensing Naruto was just going to keep evading them the Hell Dragons as one all released their deadly black fire towards Naruto.

"Shit I can't dodge that!!! And I don't Have enough time to wrap my self in chakra as I did last time…NO I WILL NOT DIE AT THE HANDS OF A SENILE MILLION YEAR OLD SPIRIT!!!!" Naruto shouted as he felt his chakra spike to an extraordinary level.

Then bellowing in anger, Naruto tapped into the massive storage of chakra he had contained in the demon fox's sleeping form. His voice filled with a massive wave of chakra, and blew with such force that it sent the wave of flames back at the hell dragons who had fired them and the owners that commanded the creatures. With cries and hisses the dragons were engulfed in their own burning breath as were there masters. All around Naruto Salamanders were bursting into plumes of smoke.. Naruto breathing heavily saw that the only remaining Salamander was laying on the ground, the flame in his chest had all but dwindled to nothing more than a spark.

"Your almost out of chakra Salamander. Are you sure you want to continue a fight with me?? I could kill you now. I have an unsustainable amount of chakra and could keep going for the next three weeks if I had to. But I would rather not. Right now all I want to do is read the scrolls that were left in my possession, and if possible rest. Please return to the sword and leave me alone for the night. Tomorrow when your feeling better I would like to have a word with you about out fights today." Naruto said calmly as he allowed his own massive amount of chakra to course back into him, and slowly dwindle to his regular amount. Then sinking to his knees from exhaustion Naruto sighed.

Salamander who lay collapsed on the ground was picked up and retrieved by a stunned Leviathan.

"Y..you beat him??? You were able to beat him??? EVEN THOUGH HE WAS LIKE THAT YOU WERE ABLE TO BEAT HIM!?!?! What kind of monster are you???" Leviathan shouted looking from Naruto to the stilled form of Salamander now resting in his arms.

"I'm not a monster, I only house a sleeping one within me as I'm sure Silence has already told you." Naruto once again replied calmly. Then shaking his head he continued. "Leviathan, you are not to bug Salamander about his loss to me. That is of course unless you want to fight me and try to defeat me. You could feel the same dawning sense he did when he first summoned the hell dragons, when I first defeated him."

"N…No that's quite all right. I don't feel like having my ass kicked around. But I understand. No more making fun of him for losing to you. You are a constant surprise Naruto Uzumaki. One day I would love to see you fight with all of your power." And then with a blinding flash of blue light Leviathan was gone, and with him Salamander.

"That was most impressive Naruto." came a quite voice from beside his ear.

Startled again at hearing Sins voice Naruto flipped on to both feet, before he realized it was only Sin and collapsed once again to the ground.

"Sin you really got to stop startling me like that. Can't you come out and talk to me in person, rather than hide in the shadows and whisper. Its really creepy." Naruto complained as he fell back onto his back and stared up at the stars.

"Alright." And seconds later a shadow in the shape of a man walked out of the wall beside Naruto. Then turning it spoke.

"I am amazed you actually survived. You even were able to beat Salamander even though he was enraged. Not even I could do that. I think the only one who could do it besides from yourself is possibly Silence. Now Naruto, it has come to my attention that you are being targeted for assassination by a league of Shadow Ninja. Their Shadakage is nothing more than a joke. A truly more sinister being lies behind the scenes tugging the strings. Beware this fact Naruto." Then turning to leqve Sin stoped and looked Naruto over carefully. "I could teach you every jutsu I know in regards to shadow jutsu. But I must warn you that the jutsus are sinister by nature as am I." He said casually like he was simply asking Naruto out for a walk.

"Really you'd teach me everything you knew. How long do you think it would take if I replicated and mastered each jutsu in one try?" Naruto questioned stunned at being offered the chance to learn new jutsus.

"OH about fourteen hours. But I highly doubt that you will be able to do so. Therefore I predict that you will take at least an entire day to learn all my jutsus." Sin replied.

"I don't believe how little faith you have in me. I am the hokage now after all. I swear to you that I will master every jutsu you have in less then eight hours." Naruto said full of exhilaration. Then getting to his feet Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"OH and how are you going to accomplish that???" Sin inquired questioningly.

Naruto hearing this smiled, and replied. "Using a technique that I was taught by my sensei Kakashi. You just watch. I will master every one of your jutsus in less then eight hours."

"Well if you wish to try to do the impossible by all means. Though I find it rather insulting that you suggest to me that you will master all of my jutsu in eight hours or less. No matter you shall not be able to accomplish it, and when you fail I will be there to laugh in your face." Sin said then shaking his head he continued. "Now are we prepared?"

"Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto shouted, and then in a large puff of smoke four more Narutos stood beside the original.

"I don't see how a couple of clones will help you master my jutsus, but if it tickles your fancy then by all means create more." Sin said as he looked at Naruto with ease.

"No four will do. That'll make it five if I count myself. Now I want you to explain to me what the first jutsu is." Naruto replied.

"Very well. The first of my many jutsu is called "Shadow Movement". "the jutsu allows the user to conceal himself in any shadow as long as its close to him while performing the jutsu. There hand signs needed to perform it are Rat, Dog, Bird, Snake. Now let us see you do it Naruto." Sin said as he backed away.

So each of the clones formed the hand signs and began to sink into their own shadow. Laughing to himself Naruto let them sink all the way down into their shadows before releasing his clone jutsu.

"Ok so now what??" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto but it was your clones and not you who were able to preform the jutsu, I have to see you do it before I move onto the next." Sin said sceptically.

Signing Naruto formed the hands signs so fast, that if Sin had blinked even once he would have missed it happen. Then Naruto was gone and appearing out of Sin's own body. Stepping out of Sin's chest Naruto walked back to his original position and turned to face his teacher.

"So what's next?" Naruto asked again, as he once again created four clones and had them stand beside himself.

"My you are a fast learner. Alright the next is the shadow bind. It locks the users shadow to your own allow me to demonstrate." But as Sin tried to mover he found himself stuck to the ground. Startled he looked up to see his own shadowed body had been attached to Naruto.

'When did he…' "Ah I see you already know this one, well tell me what shadow jutsu you do know and we will move on from there." Sin said in a strained voice.

And so Naruto counted them off to the startled Sin, The boy already knew all the basic shadow jutsus by watching and mimicking his friend Shikiamru.

"That cuts away twelve or so of the eighteen I have to teach you." Sin replied as Naruto finished counting them off. "Well that does save you some trouble…And at the rate your going you already knew the Shadow Movement jutsu it take it."

"No actually that one I didn't know. Shikiamru only knew ten basic shadow jutsus or so. And all I know of shadow jutsu is what I learned from him." Naruto replied a little confused.

"If what you say is true how did you figure out that you could come out of any shadow around you then??? It is complete darkness down there,. How were you able to differentiate between my own body, and your original shadow???" Sin questioned curiously.

"The clones." Naruto replied pointing to the four shadow clones standing beside himself.

"The clones??? What do you mean the clones? You released their jutsu before any of them could resurface." Sin replied.

"That doesn't mean I never learned what they learned while down there. Whatever experience a clone has., when the jutsu id released is transferred back to its original owner. I use it to judge the battle strength and tactics of my opponents." "But when I was training with Kakashi, I had to create a massive amount of clones to learn the training he was trying to teach me. It was elemental chakra manipulation. I first had to master using wind chakra, and then I had to add it into my resengan. My fathers jutsu was incomplete when he died. I completed it along with many of his other jutsus while I trained with Jiraiya for two years." "Now can we please get back to the training. I think your stalling so I don't master your jutsus in less then eight hours." Naruto said jokingly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA you are full of surprises Naruto. The clones act as a learning tool for you do the? Well that's the first time I have seen a person use their clones to learn something for them. So for every jutsu I explained you gain five times the knowledge you would if you didn't have the clones. Amusing, very amusing. I know that you will have mastered all but one of them in the next hour so I might as well get it over with. To think you had that kind of ingenuity. HAHAHAHA." Sin said laughing at Naruto's cunning.

And so as Sin predicted Naruto quickly learned the rest of his jutsu inside of an hour. But the final jutsu proved to be a bit trickier.

"Naruto this last jutsu is the ultimate shadow jutsu. It combines all of your previous knowledge on shadow manipulation that you have just learned. This jutsu in itself causes an eclipse to take place. With the eclipse comes a death god…a shigami. Now the death god will ask you a riddle if you get it right he will allow you to summon him forth and he will do your bidding. However if you get the riddle wrong, then he takes your soul and drags it with him down o hell." Sin explained as he watched Naruto unwrap the shadow's from around himself. 'The man is good. He has mastered all but this final task. But no one has ever answered the Shigami's riddle.'

"Really well I kinda like my soul so I think I'll get the question right thanks." Naruto said casually as he started to re-create the four clones.

"Naruto your shadow clone jutsu will not suffice here. This is a test for you and you alone. If they fail it then the shigami will rip out the original's soul…your soul, and drag it down to hell. The clones will vanish and you will die. Naruto this is no joke. Are you sure you want me to teach you the hand signs for this jutsu knowing full well the risk you take using it." Sin asked knowing full well what Naruto's reply would be.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Very well. The hand signs for Death under an Eclipse are : Boar, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Dog, Snake. Good luck." Sin said as he stepped back and waited to see whether or not Naruto would risk everything.

As Naruto formed the hand signs warning bells were screaming off in his head. He ignored them and continued until finally he formed the final sign. Then picturing the shadows rising and wrapping themselves around the moon he shouted. "Death under the eclipse!" All at once the moon began to eclipse, and Naruto heard a sound like a scream, followed by maniacal laughter. The cackling got louder and louder until finally the death god rose from the shadows. It glowed in an eerie yellow light, and had jagged teeth. It wore a cloak that was dripping with blood and carried glowing face in the it's hand. The face was that of a young man, and it was screaming in agony and fear.. Then in a rasping voice it spoke. "Another one tonight. How interesting will you be the other soul to come with me tonight back to hell?"

"No I shall not." Naruto replied calmly.

"Well that depends. If you can answer my riddle you can keep your soul and I will admit you outsmarted death, this means of course that you may summon me at anytime as you will then be master over it. But if you get the riddle wrong I'm going to reach my hand into your chest and tear out your soul. It will be painful, oh yes it will be painful." "Do you still think you can answer my riddle. In all of my thousand year life, only one has ever managed to answer my riddle correctly." the shigami said in his low raspy voice.

"Yes I fear not death." Naruto replied.

"That is not wise to say, but I see the truth sparkle in your eyes. Very well your riddle stands as thus:

The person who makes it sells it. The person who buys it gives it away. The person who's using never knows he's using it. What is IT???"

'Hmm well it cant be air or anything with material value. It has to be an item that after it is bought is given away. Well that rules out lots of things. The last part of the riddle is the truly tricky part. The person who's using it doesn't know there using it…What on earth could that be?' Naruto thought as he tried to mull the riddle over in his mind. 'It might have something to revolve around death, but that would be to simple. On the other hand he is a death god, and he knows about nothing but death.' Slowly the pieces of the riddle were falling into place in Naruto's mind. 'Wouldn't Shikiamru be surprised that a dobe like me had an intelligence of over two hundred after I trained and began to think in my battles rather then just rush in blindly.' Naruto thought as he chuckled to himself. 'So nothing besides from the dead don't know they're using something…. So what do the dead use……..I'VE GOT IT!!' Naruto thought as the final pieces of the riddle fel into place in his mind.

"A coffin." Naruto replied, hoping that this was the answer for the riddle. If not he would be sent spiralling into everlasting torment in hell.

"WHAT??? NO!!! The shigami screamed. "Only one other person has ever been able to answer that riddle. And he was the Sinister being from which all shadow chakra derived. How could a mere mortal answer my question so easily. It only took you a minute to think it out."

Letting out a sigh of relief Naruto explained. "Well I made a connection with you. You as a death god would relate something to death. Because death is all you have known for your entire existence. And it was the fact that in the riddle, the person who used the item DIDN'T know he used it…that allowed me to figure out that it was a coffin. Only the dead lay in coffins and they never know there using them. They're dead and can't possible know that they are lying a coffin somewhere."

"Fine, just as Sin the being I derived from, you have answered my unsolvable riddle. You have outwitted death and therefore you are its master. Any time you use this jutsu I will come. However I am busy and do not like to be disturbed to often. So unless you plan on having me take out someone's soul, I would rather you didn't summon me." The shigami replied in its raspy voice as it bowed low to Naruto.

Then sighing the death god sank back into the ground and the moon un-eclipsed.

Naruto stood in silence for a moment, before a voice spoke right into his ear. "Naruto you did it. I though that you would fail like the many who have tried before you. I could have told you the answer, but then it would have not truly you who had concurred death. And the shigami would know so too, and would have ripped out your soul. But you…you were able to answer it using nothing but your mind. I am truly impressed. In my thousands of years as a creature of shadows, I have watched many try to answer the riddle and fail. Already tonight the death god clutched a soul from a person who failed to answer."

Jumping again Naruto flipped and drew a kunai to find Sin standing directly in behind him. "Jeese stop that!!" Naruto hollered pointing his shaking hand still holding the kunai, towards Sin. Then remembering what Sin just said, Naruto replied. "Well that sucks to be that person. So now he will come whenever I use the jutsu. Thank you so much for teaching me your jutsus Sin. But YOU have to STOP doing that!!!"

"Not at all Naruto. You have mastered death, and proven yourself worthy in my eyes. I don't think that I would be able to kill you if I tried. You are truly one of the greatest shinobi to have ever , and will ever live." And then bowing Sin continued. "I will remember to try not to suddenly speak and apear in shadow's around you. Good night Naruto." And with that Sin sank back into the darkness. Sighing Naruto looked at his watch. He had easily mastered all of Sin's jutsus in less then three hours. Then staring at it again, Naruto noticed the time.

'One o'clock. Time to go meet one of the others in front of the estate.' He thought as he walked towards the place where his scrolls had been laid out. Sighing Naruto picked up the scrolls and returned them to his chest. Which had been slightly singed in his fight with Salamander. Then closing the chest, Naruto looked once around his training area. 'I'll have to fix this place up once I get back.'

And with that Naruto flickered to meet whoever it was that had decided to brief him on the rest of the days happenings.


	22. Chapter 20

-1----------------------------------------------------------**Legacy of the Hokage**-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------Uzumaki Estate------------------------------

Naruto arrived to the meeting area to find Kakashi waiting for him.

"Ah Naruto." Kakashi said as Naruto appeared right in front of him.

"Kakashi, I'm surprised that they chose you to meet me tonight. I know how bad you are at keeping track of time. Its good to see your reading the newest "Come Come" series." Naruto said casually pointing at the book Kakashi was holding.

Kakashi blushing slightly slid the book Naruto had presented him with the other day, into his pouch, and then turning to address Naruto said. "Alright Today after you left Ibiki was able to extract from our captured guests the reason for them being here. They were sent to do three things. One was to assassinate our hokage, the second to gather information on the lay of the village and the land around it, and the third was to take the scrolls that contain Orochimaur's secret jutsus. They haven't given up on the fact that they wish to acquire them. They are all currently being held as class S criminals, and are secured in a chakra resistant room in our prison. They won't be escaping any time soon." Kakashi informed Naruto.

"Good. Has there been any other developments after I left this afternoon?" Naruto asked.

"Yes unfortunately. Tsunade and Jiraiya were found murdered in the hokage office. We didn't know that the enemy was around, and I take it that the one that got away from us came back and took care of the assassinations. It was most troubling. There was a message that was written in Tsunade blood placed over the door to her office. It said 'I accept.' " Kakashi said in a low voice.

"WHAT!?! Those bastards. They killed the two of them. How did they die???" Naruto asked furiously.

"Well Ibiki told me not to concern you with the details, but because you asked and I know you won't take any excuse, two kunai to the back. It was a stealth assassination. They killed them while they were together as lovers." Kakashi said quietly. He knew that the news upset Naruto greatly.

Tears of bitter unjust feel down from Naruto's eyes as the news sank in. 'They're never coming back. They died while together which means that it was quick and possibly painless, but still they were both great people, and….I can't believe I'll never be able to see them smile again.' Naruto sobbed. Then letting his fury take hold Naruto shouted. "I will kill everyone of those bastards the second they step into this village!!"

Then wiping away the tears from his eyes, Naruto once again addressed Kakashi. "The enemy had two reasons for doing this. One is to get rid of the reigning hokage, and the other was to draw me out into the open. We have to host a funeral for them tomorrow, and I can guarantee you that at least twelve more will appear and try to assassinate me. I will send a clone to the funeral. But the clone won't dodge the assassination attempt, Instead' it will take a fatal wound and die, However I will forcefully keep the jutsu active so that it doesn't disappear until I release it. I want the enemy to think that they have removed any possible leadership form the town, and to also remain unaware that I am alive until they attack. They will be expecting an easy victory over our now leaderless village. But I will not be dead. And the second they come into the village I will have you and the other Anbu kill every last one of them. Or I could just kill them all myself…they deserve it after what they did to Tsunade and Jiraiya."

"I know how you feel Naruto, but wouldn't it be better to try to catch the next team they send to assassinate you? I think that your anger and sadness at the loss of Jiraiya, and Tsunade has clouded your judgement. I think your plan is too risky." Kakashi said as he thought about Naruto's suggestion.

"Kakashi I won't be anywhere near the Funeral. Instead I will pay my respects to them in my own way. I will train until the attack comes, The second the enemy attacks the village I want you to throw my special kunai into the air. I will come immediately. Until then trust my judgement and go through with my plan. Don't let anyone else know about it. Not even Sakura or Sauske. If word somehow leaked out that I wasn't really there, then they would try to capture or kill most of you guys. They know that Sakura and Sauske are my closest friends and would target them if they discovered that the clone was a decoy." Naruto said as he looked at his former sensi.

"Alright, I still thinks its risky, but the way you explain it makes sense. Naruto…no Lord Hokage, I will do as you wish. But are you really prepared to let Sakura, and Sauske think you have been killed? They may act rashly and try to hunt them down." Kakashi replied.

"Don't let theme move. If they try to chase after them, tell them to stay by my side, and that you and Ibiki will chase after them. Then summon your dogs and give chase. When your out of range of everyone but Ibiki release the jutsu after you have used your sharingan to put him to sleep. Don't let him know your doing it though. He could charge you with treason towards the country for helping the Shadow ninjas escape." Naruto explained carefully. They could not afford to mess this up.

"Alright. If your ready to make a sacrifice as big as this, then I will trust you and follow your orders without fail." Kakashi said looking at the grim determination set in Naruto's eyes.

"Good. If you will excuse me. I have already fought earlier tonight, and still have many hours of training ahead of me. Good night Kakashi. I'll send the clone to he funeral right before it starts so that he may speak for Tsunade and Jiraiya. If they attack and try to kill any others but myself you are to protect them with your life, as I am willing to do with mine." Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Yes." Kakashi said.

And with his business concluded Naruto flickered back to the Konoha mountains to resume his training.

-----------------------------------Konoha Mountains------------------------------

Naruto reappeared into the cold night air. The brisk cool night had seemed to grow even colder with the news of Tsunade and Jiraiya's passing.

'I'll make those bastards pay!' Naruto thought as he sat down and retrieved the final two scrolls of the hokage from his chest.

Unrolling the first he began to read, a cold determination sketched into every line and muscle of his body.

'''Fire Style Ultimate Techniques

**Fire Dragon Missiles**: A mixed elemental technique which follows up the Earth Elemental, Dragon missile. The user then spits out a flame of fire to engulf the earth missiles to turn them into fire missiles and bombard the opponent. **Hand sings: Bird, Dog, Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Tiger, Horse.**

**Fire Dragon Flame Blast**: A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, in the shape of a large dragon, from the users mouth. **Hand signs: Dog, Rat, Bird, Dog, Snake, Tiger, Horse, Dragon.**

**Flaming Dragon Inferno**: A jutsu that causes the ground to burn and melt until it becomes magma. Once this occurs, a dragons head made of magma will emerge. This dragon will lunge and attack the enemy. Only a very powerful water jutsu can counter out its affect. **Hand signs: Dog, Bird, Boar, Rat, Tiger, Horse, Tiger, Dragon.**

**Phoenix Reincarnate**: A jutsu where the users body is burned to a crisp. And from the ashes he rises anew with an average temperature of that of the sun. The ground he walks on immediately melts and begins to burn with the heat of that of lava. Anything the user touches while in the Phoenix form burns instantly to nothing more than ash. However The jutsu deals a great deal of wear and tear on the body. The user can very easily burn himself alive wit the slightest touch. There for forming hand signs is impossible. **Hand signs: Dragon, Boar, Rat, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dragon, Snake, Dragon, Tiger, Ox, Dragon.**

'Alright I knew all of those except the last one. It seems like it will be interesting to use, but I wonder how much it hurts to be burned to ash in the first place?' Naruto thought as he re-read the part about burning alive.

Sighing Naruto re-rolled the scroll and placed it with the others. Then he reached over and unrolled the final elemental scroll of the hokage.

'''Wind Style Ultimate Techniques

**Typhoon Twisting Gale**: A jutsu that allows the user to summon two massive forces of wind nature. A typhoon is a tornado or twister that has formed over water. It will down and batter the opponent if they get sucked into its vicious current. It will also call forth a twister which is an overly huge tornado with winds strong enough to demolish entire villages and cities in seconds. **Hand signs: Rat, Ox, Boar, Tiger, Rat, Dog, Rat, Dog.**

**Slicing wind: **A advanced from of the wind blade this jutsu takes the wind and forms it into a massive sword. The invisible blade is as sharp as any real sword and can not be detected. Do not use this jutsu lightly. The wind is unpredictable and may blow towards the user as well as the opponent. **Hand signs: Rat, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ram, Boar, Dog.**

**Sealing Gale**: A jutsu that takes the wind and spins it around the opponent at a high velocity. As the wind spins the air inside the center where the opponent is trapped, gets sucked out and twisted into the tornado. This jutsu will suffocate the person trapped within in a matter of minutes, And because there is no way to escape the center of the tornado, the opponent is virtually helpless. **Hand signs: Dog, Rat, Bird, Ox, Ram, Boar, Dragon, Snake, Tiger.**

**Ultimate Technique????: **This jutsu has no name. The user simply forms the **hand signs: Rat, Dragon, Ram, Boar, Snake, Tiger, Dog, Rat, Dog, Horse, Dragon, Dog. **A mysterious invisible force will strike the opponent. This force when watched by an Uchiha was described as nothing. A floating Ninja armour speeds into the opponent, and burst back out. The damage is in-calculable. There opponent's organs are ripped to shreds as though they had been slash millions of times. The users of this Jutsu have doubled it the Unseen Force."

'I know what that unseen force is,' though Naruto as he read the description of the jutsu over an over. 'That's Silence. So he is interacting with the world even though he said he never did.'

Re-rolling the scroll Naruto began forming the hand signs for the unseen force jutsu. When he finished. A flash of bright light burst forth from the ground and an with an amazing speed decimated the rock at which Naruto had aimed the jutsu. Calling before the unseen force had a chance to disperse Naruto shouted "SILENCE."

The same invisible armour stepped forth from the rock shocked to see Naruto standing there.

"Naruto? What are you doing here???" He asked casually.

"That's what I want to know. What was with that nonsense you spouted to me about not wanting to interfere with the world. You're a bloody jutsu for christ sakes. The Hokage have had the ability to summon you to their aid. They dubbed you the unseen force. You have a jutsu listed in the hokage scrolls." Naruto said laughing and pointing to the jutsu written on the scroll.

"WHAT???? But …but I never let them see me, so how did you know it was me?"

"An Uchiha witnessed the unseen force. He said that their was an invisible armour that darted into and out of the opponent. That gave it away."

Laughing now Naruto asked curiously.

"So why do you do it??" "I thought you had a strictly hands off policy when it came to helping the world. The only case where you'd break it was with an Uzumaki. But now I learn that you like the others wander about freely and choose when to intervene. Hell I can even summon you without the sword."

"Naruto…you have to understand that I did not have a choice. It was your father who created the jutsu. He said it was easier then swinging the sword." Silence replied.

"Well that's an understatement." "But while your out I was wonder …When you return to the sword, would you let Shimmer know I will be calling her out. I wish to learn the light jutsus she knows. I managed to master Sin's jutsus in three hours." Naruto said as he watched Silence fidget his armoured glove twitching as though it was itching.

"Ah yes we heard about that from Sin. You were even able to answer the Shigami's riddle." Silence said as he started to disperse.

"Yeah So will you let her know??" Naruto asked the disappearing form of Silence.

"Of course, and If you no longer have a reason to have me out here then I will return to the sword now." Silence said as he all but faded away.

"Alright." Naruto replied.

And with that Silence vanished like a whiff of smoke, returned to wind.

"Alright." Naruto said as he withdrew his sword from its sheath. Then swinging it in a downward arch he shouted. "Shimmer!"

And in a blast of dazzling white light Shimmer appeared.


	23. Chapter 21

-1----------------------------------------------------------**Under the Stars so Bright**----------------------------------

"Yes Naruto, you called??" Shimmer spoke in her clear singing voice.

"Well Shimmer I was wondering if you could teach me your jutsus??? I already mastered Sin's and I have just learned how to perform the ultimate hokage level jutsus that are safe guarded by the hokage of the hidden leaf. So how about it…will you teach me?" Naruto asked as he stifled a yawn.

"That depends. What do I get in return??" Shimmer replied questioningly.

Startled at the question Naruto answered shakily. "Ummmm…. I'm not sure. What would you like??"

As he said it Naruto thought he saw a sparkle light up Shimmer's already glowing eyes. "A kiss." She replied dreamily.

"WHAT?!?! I though we went over this. I am in love with someone else. It would feel wrong kissing you behind her back." Naruto said as he looked at Shimmer in shock.

"I know that we went over this. But you said that we could never be lovers. I have accepted that. But I can still be attracted to you, and I want a kiss." Shimmer replied hotly. Then in a more seductive tone she once again said. "One little measly kiss." And as she said it she leaned towards Naruto closing her eyes.

"But Sakura wouldn't aprov…." Naruto stuttered as he watched Shimmer lean closer to him, her lips puckered.

Eyes snapping open Shimmer almost screeched. "If I don't get the kiss, you don't learn the jutsus!! Take it or leave it!"

'Jeese Sakura will kill me if she finds out. But I want to learn them so badly. I had never heard of light jutsus until the night they burst froth from the sword. My Father obviously learned one or two, But I want to learned all of them. And like the shadow Jutsu there will only be a few. Maybe ten or twenty at most.' Naruto thought quickly as he tried to weigh his decision.

"Fine I'll give you the kiss. " Naruto spoke quietly, as though afraid that Sakura would hear him even though she was no where near.

Turning her most dazzling smile on Naruto Shimmer cried in glee. "Oh Your making me very happy Naruto!" And then Shimmer leaned in and kissed Naruto right on his lips. The kiss lasted five seconds before Shimmer broke off, blushing, and giggling.

"Alright now that we've kissed, will you teach me your jutsus?" Naruto questioned. He still felt ashamed at the thought of kissing anyone other then Sakura.

"Of course. I am a woman of my word." Shimmer replied hotly her temper flaring only for a moment. "The first jutsu I'm going to teach you is known as Star light. It makes the sun and starts shine so bright that if you look directly into them you will go blind. It makes for a good distraction when your fighting an opponent. The hand signs are: Dog, Rat, Ox, Boar, Rat, Horse, Dog, Monkey."

"Alright. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and in a burst of smoke four more Naruto's stood beside him.

"I see Sin wasn't exaggerating when he said that you used clones to help you train. Alright have each of the clones perform the hand signs and see if they have the jutsu mastered.

"Alright." And so Naruto had each of his clones simultaneously form the hand signs, and the call out. "Star Light!" Immediately the night sky became illuminated to the point where it hurt Narutos eyes to look anywhere but at the ground.

"Very good. That means that we can move on to the next jutsu. The next I shall teach you is the Light shield. This jutsu creates a indestructible shield out of light."

"I know that one already. It was one of the jutsus my father sealed into the Uzumaki weapons. Its hand signs are: Bird, Snake, Boar, Ram, Monkey, Dog, Horse, Dog." Naruto replied as he mimicked the hand signs and then drew forth a dazzling barrier in front of himself.

"I see so you do know that one. Alright well that leaves us with five more." Shimmer replied.

And so Naruto demonstrated the next four jutsus perfectly. However when he reached the last jutsu, he found that Shimmer looked down cast.

"What's wrong???" Naruto asked with concern.

"Well, its just that after you learn this technique I wont have any reason to be out here with you, and I'll have to go back into the sword." She sniffed.

"Not necessarily. You could always stay out and gaze at the stars for a while. I have no control on how freely you move from within the sword. I know that Sin was already out playing in the darkness. And He may still be out, but After I illuminated the night like that, I think he's gone back into the sword to sulk and curse me for my timing." Naruto replied laughing a little thinking of Sin sulking.

"Really. Well then I might as well stay out and admire the beautiful night sky." Shimmer replied, the crestfallen look on her face replaced by one of happiness.

"I'm so glad you think its beautiful my dear Shimmer." Came a voice from the shadow right beside Naruto. Jumping a few feat once again, a very startled Naruto replied. "Sin!!! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Shaking his head Naruto continued. "Jeese every time you do, it cuts a year or two away from my life."

"My apologies Naruto, but I heard you discussing me and had to step into the conversation. I am in fact unhappy that you lit up the night sky a few minutes ago, but I'll let that slide. And Naruto I NEVER sulk." Sin said in a cold voice that sent shivers running down Naruto's spine. Stepping out of the shadow beside Naruto, Sin slipped out into the night air. Turning he spoke. " Shimmer as I was saying before. I'm very glad that you enjoy and think that the night sky is beautiful. You yourself helped me to create it so in a sense its your child as well as mine. My darkness filled with hundreds of your shinning lights." Sin said the words with such softness that Naruto began to understand what truly was going on with Sin.

"Shimmer….I think Sin is in love with you." Naruto said bewildered.

"NARUTO!!!" Sin bellowed as Naruto though he saw a touch of grey flush to Sin's ever shadowed face.

"What do you mean in "love with me"???" Shimmer inquired looking puzzled. " He HATES me" placing extra emphasise on the word hate.

"No he was like Sakura was with me. She was cold and hard until she finally realized that she loved me and not Sauske. After that she became less aggressive, more compassionate, and more human towards me." Naruto explained. "She use to always treat my like dirt, or worse, and she was always beating up on me for picking fights with Sauske. But as time progressed, she became aware that her feelings for Sauske were dwindling and she began to have feelings for me." Looking at Sin Naruto continued. "That is what Sin is going through. For hundreds of thousands of years he has hated you, and acted roughly towards you. But tonight he has realized that the reason he is always so angry with you, is because he wants your attention."

"NARUTO! I…I never….She and I could never….No matter how hard we worked at it we could never be….no." Sin mumbled more to himself than to anybody in particular but, even though it was faint both Naruto and Shimmer were able to hear it."

"Sin...Is it true. Do you love me???" Shimmer asked in a shocked voice.

"I…Yes." Sin admitted, sounding like he was being defeated by something. "I do love you. I don't know when I began to realize it but It might have been after watching the fight that you Naruto and Naruto's lover had the other day. It got me thinking about how many years we have shared and all the fun times and bad times we have been together."

"Sin…I don't know what to say…" Breathed Shimmer as she stared towards the shadowy figure. Then stepping forward she came and stood right up beside Sin. Naruto looking at the two of them though he saw each of them move a little closer to each other. Then suddenly Naruto watched in astonishment as Sin drew Shimmer in close to himself, leaned over and kissed her. They stayed kissing slowly for about a minute before they finally broke apart. Sin heaving heavily spoke in the softest tone Naruto had ever heard him use.

"Naruto. Forgive our…rudeness it seems that while we were lost in …in the moment, that we forgot about Shimmer's promise to teach you all of…her jutsus." Sin said shakily still feeling the rush of the kiss.

"Oh that's right we were about to finish the last jutsu too. Shimmer said smiling. "Well there's no point in beating around the bush for this one. Its simply called Sunlight. It causes a miniature sun to sprout form the palm of your hand. But this sun implodes causing a black hole to be created. The jutsu's user will not be harmed by the jutsu but anything the jutsu touches will be sucked into its whirling mass." As she spoke Shimmer crewated a small minature sun the size of her head to pop out of her palm nad rise into the air. Then as Naruto watched it collapsed into a mini black hole and began tugging small rocks and Naruto towards it. Releasing it Shimmer continued. "The hand signs to form it are: Dog, Bird, Horse, Rat, Ram, Boar, Ox, Tiger, Monkey, Dragon. Alright lets see it come to life Naruto."

And so Naruto formed the hand signs and shouted. "Sunlight!!"

Naruto felt his hand growing hotter and hotter until the pain was a burning sensation. Then with a painful burst a Sun about the size of Naruto burst forth from his palm. Naruto had to shield his eyes as they were suddenly blinded by the miniature sun.

Shocked at what she was seeing Shimmer began shouting. "Release it!! Release the jutsu!!!!"

But the sun had begun to collapse in on itself. As the sun began to turn into a black hole Naruto released the jutsu, but not before it sucked in a boulder the size of half of Naruto. Diving off to the left, Naruto was just barely able to dodge the boulder that had been pulled hurtling towards his hand. Still it was shocking how big his sun was compared to the one Shimmer had brought forth. 'Shimmer's looked like a flaming ball the same size as my resengan before I add the wind chakra to it. So why was mine so big? I only released a slight amount of chakra.' thought Naruto as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Alright guys, thank you for the training Shimmer. I say you two should head out and watch the stars from a safe location I plan on training some more, I still have to practice the ultimate lightning and fire jutsus that I learned from the hokage elemental scrolls today. And those jutsu are destructive by nature. They are ment to destroy and burn things. Go have fun." Naruto said pointing at the two ninja's who were staring passionately into each other's eyes as they leaned closer to kiss. "Oh and Sin be good to her." Naruto added as an after thought. "Shimmer the same goes for you. It looks like you found love within your friends after all. Good luck you two." And Naruto waved to them as they began to walk out of the training chasm. After they were safely gone Naruto began creating hand signs, Naruto felt the air around himself discharge its electrical current as a lightning bolt at his command. 'It's gonna be a long night.' Naruto though up to himself as he sent another lighting bolt straight up into the air where it forked and spread out through the clouds.


	24. Chapter 22

-1----------------------------------------------------------**Naruto Assassinated???**-----------------------------------

There was a buzz about the village. The Fifth Hokage had been assassinated and everyone had to prepare for the funeral. Even Naruto found himself making necessary preparations.

'Alright it's almost time for the funeral. Better start getting ready.' thought Naruto as he created a single shadow clone and began to explain the objective of its mission.

"Ok, I want you to go in my place to the funeral for Tsunade and Jiraiya. There will most likely be an attempt to assassinate you there. Let it happen. I'll keep your body from disappearing until after everyone has seen it placed into a coffin. I want you to call for Sakura and with your "final" breath tell her that you love her." "It needs to look real enough to fool those shadow ninja bastards, so I'm going to forcefully keep the jutsu after you take the mortal wound. This requires a lack of effort on your part, however I need you to try not to disappear. I know how hard that sounds…that I want you to let death wash over you, and you can kick me in the ass for it later but that's what we need to do. Can you do it?" Naruto asked as his clone stood in a deathly Silence.

"I can. But its gonna be scary knowing that I'm about to be assassinated. Can I kill one of the attackers in the process???" The clone asked curiously.

"…..Yeah, it will make it seem more realistic. Unless they kill you with a kunai from a far, or so suddenly that you wouldn't have time to register it happened. If either of those two occur then no you can't kill any of them."

"Alright. Well wish me luck, and you owe me a couple of bowls of ramen when this is over." The clone said grinning at the real Naruto.

"Alright, but it will have to be after the enemy attacks, I can't risk blowing our cover before they attack." Naruto replied. Then reaching over he hugged his clone. "I'm sorry that you're gonna have to go through this." He whispered as he released the clone.

Startled the clone stood there for a second before flickered to the funeral procession , leaving a weary Naruto in the still morning mist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is with great sadness that we are brought here today. The fifth hokage Tsunade, and the frog sannin Jiraiya, were both dear friends and teachers of mine. It saddens me to know that I will out live them by many years. And I was hoping that as the new hokage of the hidden leaf, that I could learn from Tsunade, just what it means to be hokage. I know now however that will never happen. I am left to learn the path of hokage alone, and I want all of you to know that as long as I am you hokage, I will not let any harm befall this village. Just like Tsunade and Jiraiya and my father the Yodamine, I will protect this village and everyone in it with my life,." Naruto spoke sadly as he looked at the pictures of the two great ninja's sitting on the black velvet lining that was placed over the coffins.

Startled by his words the villages stood in an awed silence listening to the new lord hokage speak. How could they have feared this man? He is so kind and gentle, and he speaks truthfully from his heat. How could they have mistaken him for the beast that he housed inside himself?

Standing there addressing the village as there new hokage Naruto truly felt at peace. He knew that a great danger was lurking in the shadows nearby. But as of yet they had not made a move. 'How can I give them an opening?? How can I give them the chance to assassinate me?? It has to be enough for them to take the opening, but not out of the ordinary. So how?' Naruto thought as he continued to speak.

"It is with great sorrow that I address you all today. Many of you know how these two great ninjas died. But for those who don't I shall tell you know. They were assassinated. Several startled gasps escaped a few of the villagers. "That's right, assassinated. We may very well be at war within a week. But I do not wish to frighten you. As I said before, as your lord hokage I will let no harm befall this villages people. I will do everything in my power to make sure that the village is safeguarded against any threat, and while I still breath, I will do proud the faith that Tsunade and Jiraiya showed in me and fulfil my role as your new hokage. If I have to lay down my life to protect this village, I am prepared to make that ultimate sacrifice." Naruto spoke honestly. He knew that he was about to make that ultimate sacrifice. "Now let us close are eyes, and bow are heads in silence for a moment in remembrance for these two great ninjas." Naruto addressed the villagers of Konoha with such sadness and sorrow that he brought tears to many of their eyes.

And as every member of the village bowed their head in remembrance, Six shadows detached themselves from the crowd and appeared behind Naruto as he to bowed his head in silence. Then with a startled cry Naruto let out a "GUHHHH!," as he felt the sharp blade of a sword being drilled into his back, and burst forth from his chest. Startled the villagers opened their eyes to see the new hokage falling to his knees. As Naruto fell, he drew his own kunai and drove it backwards into the attackers own chest. Startled the assassin let out a cry of pain as Naruto's kunai pierced his heart. Then trying to stagger to his feet, the assassin tried to stand, but sunk to his knees, being overcome by pain. The other five ninja stared deftly down at the hokage as he sat on his knees. Laughing they uttered only one thing. "Die!" Then just as quickly they submerged themselves into the shadow's around Naruto. Naruto's assassin however knew there was no chance of escape for him. So instead of trying to fight his death he let it in envelope him as he drew another kunai from with him holster. Then with his final breath he uttered two words. "For Shadakage!" driving his newly drawn kunai into his throat. Sitting trying to breath the ninja let out a startled gasp as he felt the blood enter his lungs and start to suffocate him. As the Anbu stationed rushed towards their new hokage the assassin took one more suffocating breath… And then fell, fat to the ground, dead.

Naruto huffing looked down at the sword in his chest. His vision began to blur and the pain began to ebb. It was replaced by a feeling of cold that started to flow from the bottom of his body and slowly worked its way up to his head. He thought he could hear voices, though they seemed distant. He noticed figures crowding over himself, shouting, and shaking. He heard Sakura weeping above him and felt a weight on his chest. Then he felt a tingling sensation on his chest as he knew Sakura tried to heal his wound. But it was too late. Even as talented a medic ninja as she was, there was nothing she would be able to do. The sword had pierced his heart and both lungs. He was bleeding internally at a rate that even she couldn't replace.

Mustering all of his strength Naruto spoke "Sak…ura…..I……Lo…ve….Yo…u."

And with that he died. His eyes shut and he was consumed by darkness. Naruto sitting high in the Konoha mountains could feel the passing of his clone like a knife in the chest. It saddened him to think of what he just put his clone through, but he remained holding the jutsu, not daring to release it. He sat for hours upon end as he held the jutsu, wishing for night to come. Finally as the sun was setting Naruto began to breath easier. But he did not dare release the jutsu. He had no way of telling how long the village would procrastinate placing his body into a coffin. So Naruto waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight by the time the village placed Naruto's body into it's coffin. Sakura stood stone faced as she watched the body of her lover being lowered into the earth. Bitter resentment, and sadness filler her, as she let her tears of sadness fall to the ground. As she stood watching her lovers funeral she began to think about the days events.

'He was standing…just standing there talking about Tsunade and Jiraiya. And then the sword came. I tried everything I could but nothing worked!! Naruto…..why did you have to leave me. Why now of all times. Why did you have to be taken finally as your dream was fulfilled. The village needs you now more then ever before, and your not going to be there..'

Sakura felt a comforting hands come to rest on both of her shoulders. Wiping away her tears, she looked up to see Sauske and Ino standing beside her.

"Sakura we must not forget what Naruto said before he died. He sad that he would give his life to protect this village, He truly understood what it meant to be hokage. He was young, and its saddens us all that he's gone, but we are shinobi Sakura. Shinobi. And as the shinobi of the hidden leaf we have an obligation to find and kill those responsible for these three deaths." Sauske said in a cold hard voice. He too had tears of sadness falling from his eyes, yet his voice and will remained firm. "Naruto I will avenge you." Sauske whispered as he looked at the open coffin where Naruto's body now rested peacefully. The sword had been removed, and he had been redressed in the robes of the hokage.

"Sauske's right Sakura. I know that you loved Naruto very much. I'm not sure if you ever had the chance to say the things you wanted to say to him, but at least he cared for you like a lover." Ino said sadly looking at her friend with remorse and sadness.

"Ino. Sakura confessed to Naruto. It was only just yesterday that they became lovers. She was only able to love Naruto for one day. Its hard but as Shinobi we face the risk of losing our loved ones everyday. Our objective now is to find and kill those responsible for the pain and suffering we are now enduring." Sauske said clenching his fist, tight. Startled Ino looked towards Sakura.

"Sakura….I'm so sorry." was all Ino could manage as a reply as she realized how alone Sakura must be feeling. Draping her arms around Sakura Ino held her close and let Sakura cry. Sauske sat in cold silence starting with unfixed eyes towards the coffin Naruto now lay in. Then in a voice so quiet that the slightest breeze could drown him out he spoke. "Good bye Naruto. I guess you fulfilled your dream after all. I just wish that it had lasted longer."

Then turning and taking Sakura and Ino by the hand, he walked away as Ibiki sealed Naruto's coffin in stone using an earth jutsu. Standing in shadow, five men looked on in glee as Naruto's body was buried. "We did it." Breathed one as he watched with joyous eyes as everyone began to leave the burial. "They have no hokage. They will fall easily to the Shadakage. We must hurry and report this good new to him."

And so as one the five stepped back into shadow, and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Its almost one o'clock. I know that no one but Kakashi will be waiting for me, to debrief me on the events for today. I'm sorry I'm making everyone suffer this way, but it is necessary to protect everyone. I told Kakashi to let Ibiki know that an attack would be expected in a few days and that the village had better start making preparations for the upcoming assault. I wonder if he'll be there to meet me on time.' Naruto thought bitterly to himself as he stood.

Standing Naruto grabbed his chest containing his inheritance, and the scrolls of the hokage, and prepared to body flicker to the rendezvous with Kakashi, or any of the others who might be hoping to find him there. 'If there are others…it will be a pain trying to explain this too them.' Naruto thought. Then signing heavily, Naruto body flickered.

-----------------------------------Uzumaki Estate------------------------------

Naruto appeared in the darkness, to find two figures fighting.

"He's dead Kakashi. DEAD!!! There's nothing we can do to bring him back. So why the hell are we standing here!?!?!" Sauske screamed at his teacher in frustration as he watched Kakashi sit on his ass and read his book.

"Sauske. Don't be so quick to judge what is or is not real. You never know Naruto may have had one last trick up his sleeve." Kakashi replied as he flipped the page of his book.

"ARE YOU A FUCKING MORON KAKASHI!!! Nothing can bring him back from the DEAD. We all saw the sword sticking out of his chest. HE'S DEAD!!!!" Sauske shouting tearing the book out of Kakashi's hands, and hurling it with all his might towards the tree where Naruto was standing. The book spiralled once and landed skittering beside Naruto's feet. Reaching down he picked it up and stood listening once more.

'Sauske sure sounds pissed. Oh well. I know he's gonna kill me when I step out into the light over there to talk. But If he truly believes I'm dead then so does everyone else. Including those Shadow ninja bastards.' Naruto though as he listened to the rest of the argument.

"Sauske calm down. Your shouting loud enough to wake the dead." Kakashi said quietly.

"THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT! NARUTO IS DEAD!!! There's nothing we can do about it. He died for Konoha. WE SHOULD BE out looking for his killers., not wasting time waiting for a dead man." Sauske screamed reaching over and picking his teacher up by the collar of his shirt.

"Who's dead Sauske??" A voice spoke from the darkness.

Startled Sauske released the collar of Kakashi's shirt and spun around, to see a figure leaning up against a tree. He couldn't make out who I was because it was so dark, but that voice was unmistakable.

"Na…Na….Naruto???" He asked sceptically.

"Come over here Sauske. I know you wont believe it until you see it for your self. I'm keeping to the shadows to stay out of sight." The voice replied as it stayed where it stood.

Turning Sauske laughed The in a deadly voice he asked. "Kakashi. What sort of game are you playing at. Creating a shadow clone of Naruto and having him show up here. That's just cruel. If you want to torment me. Do it some other way."

"Sauske would a shadow clone know what happened to Itachi???" Naruto asked from his place beside the tree.

"WHAT!?!? No it wouldn't. But then…that would me that your……Naruto." Sauske replied stunned. 'But I just watched them bury you…so how….'

"In the flesh. Now come over here so you can see for your self." Naruto said as he motioned with one hand for Sauske to come closer.

Still a little bit rattled Sauske carefully made his way over to where he figure was standing. Then when he got close enough to see, Sauske recognized the unmistakable whisker scars on the face. And even though it looked grim and tired, the face was unmistakably.

"Naruto….But how?? I saw you being lowered into the ground after you were stabbed in the chest with a sword." Sauske breathed as he looked at Naruto with shock.

"Oh so the burial is complete. Well then I can release he jutsu now." And as he did Naruto felt the insight of his now departed clone flow to him.

"Huh so he did manage to take one of those bastards with him." Naruto said more to himself then to anyone in particular.

"What do you mean jutsu…that couldn't have been a shadow….It was wasn't it. It was one of your shadow clones."Sauske said astonished. "But how did you mask my sharingan's effect. If it was a clone how was I not able to see it as no more then chakra??"

"I told you I learned a lot of interesting things while training with Jiraiya didn't I?" Naruto said jokingly.

"Naruto!" And with a shout of true happiness Sauske dove at him and grabbed hold of him in a tight embrace.

"Ok Sauske enough with the hugging. I know I scared you and everyone else but it was necessary. I knew they would try to assassinate me, so I set up this plan." Startled Sauske released Naruto and stepped back. "I want them to think that we will be powerless when they come to strike. I want them to be cocky. It will make it all the better when I appear, and kill their leader. I'm a ghost now remember. They won't know what to think when they see me standing there. It will rattle them and scare them, and the Shadakage will be just as rattled as his ninjas are. He will be thinking that it will be an easy victory, but I am The hokage. I gave my life once for this village, and will do so as many times as it takes."

"Sakura and Ino will be so happy to hear that your alive Naruto. I can't believe that you kept us out of the plan. We are you best friends." Sauske said as he let his anger start to boil over.

"That is exactly why I kept you out. I needed you to have a real reaction to my death. The enemy who were watching the assassination today, would have been able to see through a faked reaction." "Tell Sakura and Ino but after that no one else. And you must swear to not speak of this with anyone but those two. And only to tell them I'm alive. If they want proof, Sakura can take Ino and yourself and flicker to my training spot. Sakura will know where it is. I'll be waiting."

And then with a nod to Kakashi and Sauske Naruto flickered to his room in the Uzumaki estate to place the chest containing his inheritance back. He took out his sword, the Uzumaki shield, the Uzumaki armour, and his special kunai. Then looking once around the room Naruto once again flickered back to his training chasm to await his three friends, for he knew that when Sauske broke the news to Sakura and Ino that they would definitely want proof .

-----------------------------------Konoha Mountains------------------------------

Sitting down in the chasm Naruto looked up at the sky to see dark clouds moving in from the east. 'Great Now I'm gonna have to wait in the rain. Oh well perseverance is a shinobi's trade. And so Naruto sat as the first of many drops fell and landed on his face. A cold win blew from the west making each droplet of water sting like a needle as it struck. Naruto looking out into the night sat in silence, only it wasn't silent. It seemed like there was a screeching noise coming from deep within his head. Naruto clutched at his temple as an intense pain shot through him.

_"BOY you were a fool to think you could seal me in sleep. Your chakra may have infected mine. But like an infection given time you can build a natural resilience to it. YOU WILL SUBMIT TO ME!! It has been eighteen years in the making, and my revenge against that cursed village will not be stopped. HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA "_

"NOOOOOO!" Screamed Naruto as he felt the beast inside him lunged at its unsealed cage door.

'I have to go back in and fight it again.' Naruto though desperately as he sent himself into his mind once more.

Running down the familiar pipe lined corridors Naruto began summoning all of his chakra. "DAMNED FOX!!!" "YOU COULDN"T JUST STAY ASLEEP!!!" Naruto bellowed as he bounded down the corridors. A left here a right there, racing franticly Naruto began to think quickly about how he was going to deal with the newly awoken fox.

'I must stop it now before it can do any harm. The new jutsus I learned should do the trick. However I must be cautious. It knows that I have not spent the time it slept doing nothing. I hoped that it would never have to come to this. I wanted to keep myself separate from the Kyubi, but it seams it wont stand for that. There is only two options left. I have had the other container prepared for some time now. Its large enough to hold the demon foxes chakra, but it has a mind of its own. It remains powerless while it has no chakra, but if I were to transfer all of the foxes chakra to it, then I might just be creating another demon fox. The other alternative is to kill the stupid fox once and for all. But if I do that, I lose the chakra it contains. I have come to rely on it when I'm in a pinch. I'm not sure I would want to give it up. Jeese what should I do??'

Arriving to the room where the Kyubi was housed Naruto formed the seals for his Sealing jutsu. I need to hit the fox with all 9 strikes to make sure it can't regenerate its own chakra. Then I can forcefully change its chakra into my own. I will seal the malicious intent that the fox carries in its chakra. That way the chakra will add to mine and help it overcome the immunities the fox has built against my chakra. I will make him submit. And if need be I will kill him. But if I can I will absorb his chakra first.. I'm glad I thought of creating a second container for the chakra. If I can kill the Kyubi and remove its chakra, then I place it into my own container. If I can just destroy the Kyubi, I will succeed. I need to succeed. I MUST SUCEED!!!' Naruto thought to himself as he quickly approached the door leading to the Kyubi's lair.

Then diving through the door Naruto launched himself head first into the hell that awaited him.


	25. Chapter 23

-1

-----------------------------------------------**Reunion: Back From The Dead**------------------------------------

-----------------------------------Sakura's House------------------------------

"Sakura everything will be all right. Stay strong. What would Naruto think if he saw you bawling and feeling depressed over him. He would worry Sakura. If he's watching over you now he would be stricken, he doesn't want you to feel sadness, he never did." Ino said soothingly as she tried to comfort Sakura.

"B….but I..its s…s..so HARD!!!" Sobbed Sakura while clutching tightly at Ino. "W..we n..never even g..got the ..chance to love each other. We had so much to look forward to and now he's…he's..he's GONE!!!"

"I know Sakura. I know." Ino said and patted her friend on the back while holding her close. 'I wonder when Sauske's gonna be coming back. He said Kakashi wanted to meet him.'

"SAKURA!! INO!!!" Came a voice followed by a few loud thumps on Sakura's door.

'Ah speak of the devil that's Sauske.' "Coming Sauske!" Ino called as she detached herself from Sakura's grasp and went to open the door. Standing in the down pouring rain, Sauske entered Sakura's home and shook himself off.

"Sakura, Ino. You guys are gonna want to sit down when I tell you this. I met with Kakashi and someone else tonight. Ino you knew I was meeting Kakashi, and Sakura you knew why I was meeting with him. Naruto issued us the task of debriefing him every night. I went to meet with Kakashi at Naruto's Estate, because that was were Naruto said he would meet us. I thought Kakashi was insane. I mean he called me out to wait for a dead man. But I went anyways. I got into a shouting match with him. And he said something. He said _"__Sauske. Don__'__t be so quick to judge what is or is not real. You never know Naruto may have had one last trick up his sleeve.__" _I told him he was crazy and was getting ready to leave when, another figure hiding in shadow spoke out to me. He asked who was dead. Care to guess who that figure was???" Sauske spoke as he dried himself off to an extent.

"Sauske Either tell us or stop wasting time." Ino replied hotly while she went to again comfort Sakura who just continued to sob and clutch at herself.

"It was Naruto." Sauske said in a whisper.

"WHAT!?!?!" Both Sauske and Ino jumped as they heard Sakura scream out the word. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS NARUTO!!!! SAUSKE THAT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU KNOW HES DEAD!!!"

"Calm down Sakura so that I can finish explaining." Sauske replied loudly as he watched Sakura jump to her feet.

"But Sakura's right Sauske. We all saw Naruto's body being buried in the earth earlier today. You even spoke about his death. I think Kakashi got to you somehow." Ino said shaking her head,

"Ino. It was Naruto. He's ALIVE. He sent a shadow clone to the funeral today. He knew that there was going to be an attempt to assassinate himself. He was prepared for it. He and Kakashi came up with a plan the last night when Kakashi went to debrief Naruto of the days happenings. He forcefully held the shadow clone jutsu. Even after his clone had died he held the jutsu. He did it to protect Konoha. With Naruto's assassination attempt complete the enemy will be cocky and overzealous. They wont be expecting Naruto to appear and fight. It'll seem like he'll be a ghost that's come to haunt and torment them even after his death." Sauske said in a rush. Then speaking louder he continued. "He planned the whole thing."

"YOU LIE!!!!" Sakura shrieked as she drew a kunai and flung it blindly towards Sauske.

Dodging to the left Sauske was able to avoid the hit but Sakura was already reaching for another.

"Sakura. Do you have the courage to see if I'm telling the truth. Naruto told me that you knew where he would be. That you could take Ino and myself there to meet with him." Sauske said astonished at the rage Sakura was feeling. She even had the nerve to toss a kunai at him.

"IT CAN"T BE TRUE! NARUTO WOULDN"T OD SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME SO!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she threw one kunai after another.

"SAKURA LISTEN!!!" bellowed Sauske.

Startled Sakura dropped he kunai she was about to throw and sank to her knees.

"Sakura. I asked Naruto the very same thing when I met him. He said that it was because it had to appear REAL. He wanted real reactions from us. If they were faked the enemy would have seen through it and targeted you or me instead. They know we're close to Naruto. He had to make them BELIEVE that he was truly dead. For that he NEEDED to have us show real emotion. That's why he didn't tell us. And if you question as to how I know it's the real Naruto, he knew things that no clone of Kakashi's could have known. Now will you please take us to where Naruto is waiting. Hw must be freezing out in this rain. He'll catch his death if he….SORRY wrong wording." Sauske cut himself off as he got a vile and dark look from both Ino and Sakura. "But lets go Sakura, you want to see him again don't you???" Sauske asked in a voice that was on the verge of pleading.

"Of..c..c..course I do." Sakura sniffed new tears flowing down her already puffy cheeks.

"So where is he hiding then Sauske??" Asked Ino the sceptism clearly showing in her voice.

"You'll have to ask Sakura that one. He said that she would have to lead us to where he is. He said that he would be waiting in his training spot for us if we were to come. So where is this place Sakura?" Sauske asked looking at Sakura for a confirmation.

"Sauske. Do you remember the day you found Naruto three years ago. You know after the incident with Orochimaru??" Sakura said as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Yes. The cave up in the Konoha mountains." Sauske replied stiffly. It still hurt to think of what he had put Naruto through in their fight.

"That's where he is. He turned that cave into a chasm and its where he trains. The jutsus he's learned are by far the most deadly things he could ever master. He needed a place where he could practice and train without hurting anyone." Sakura explained as she staggered to her feet.

"Alright. Ino grab hold of my arm your going to side long body flicker with me. It will take a ton of effort on my part…but I will manage. Sakura you will have to get there on your own. I can do no more than two person body flicker without tearing a couple or ligaments." Sauske said as he began to envision the little cave where he had first found Naruto.

"Ok." Sakura replied shakily.

"Alright lets go see Naruto." Sauske said.

And with that the Sakura, Sauske, and Ino all vanished.

Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood starring into the eyes of the demon fox the second he burst through the door into its holding room. " WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU INSIST ON CAUSEING SO MUCH TROBLE YOU STUPID FOX!!!" Naruto shouted as he darted straight for the demon's face. Swinging his glowing chakra covered hand into the Kyubi's face Naruto punched the fox sealing off the first of the nine strikes he needed to seal its chakra away for good.

"_What is this trick. You hit me with nothing more then your bare hand, and yet I can no longer seem to uses some of my chakra. WHAT IS THIS!!!!" _The Kyubi snarled as it lunged, jaws snapping at Naruto, trying to tear him limb from limb.

"That would be the Uzumaki sealing technique. My father built this technique along with the one he used to seal you inside me originally. This one however seals away part of YOUR chakra. All I have to do is keep hitting you and your chakra will seal itself off with every hit. How long can you dodge me when I'm able to move faster then my father was."

Then disappearing Naruto stuck the fox two more times before one off its tails managed to swat him away and it growled in outrage. "_BOY I have waited too long for you to interfere with my plans. I will devour you hole and then take my revenge on the village using your body as my vessel. I can not wait to be FREE!!!!__"_

"Well looks like your gonna have to keep waiting!!" Naruto shouted as he began forming hand signs. Then with a cry Naruto shouted.

"Star Fire!" and smashed his hand into his palm. A blinding white orb shot out of his hand and he tossed it towards the Kyubi.

"_What is this!?!?!" _the Kyubi bellowed as the light seared his eyes and blinded him. Naruto taking advantage of the Kyubi's distraction jumped and landed three more hits on the Kyubi.

'Just three more and I can seal you for good' Naruto thought as he dodged the now furious Kyubi as it tried to bite him in two. Then out of no where one of the Kyubi's clawed paws struck Naruto dead in the chest, sending him flying across the room to where he smashed into the wall. Naruto's orb of light disintegrated as he struck the wall., causing it to indent inwards from the impact.

"_This Fight KIT is far from over. You Uzumaki's try once again to seal me. I WILL NOT HAVER IT!!!" _The Kyubi bellowed as it shook it's head trying to clear it's vision.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------Konoha Mountains------------------------------

Sakura and the others appeared in the pounding rain. Sakura took the lead and lead the three of them to where Naruto had made his training area. Sakura still wanted proof that Naruto was indeed alive and that this was no trick. But as she turned a bend she met with a horrific sight. Naruto was laying on his back breathing fast and shallow while twitching. Chakra tails waved around himself like wild snakes.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura cried out but as she stepped forward to embrace him, Sauske held out an arm blocking her path.

"Sakura something's wrong with him. Sauske cautioned.

"Sakura, Sauske what's going on?? What this about?? Ino asked truly puzzled by the way her lover and her best friend were acting.

Startled Sakura took a closer look and saw that eight of the nine tails had been released. That Naruto was beginning to resemble the vicious creature that she had seen only once before, On an intelligence mission with Sai and Yamato. The day that Naruto almost killed Orochimaru with one hit. If the snake sannin hadn't managed to summon the Rashoumon, he surly would have died there and then.

"NARUTO!!!" "NARUTO I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, I KNOW YOU CAN BEAT IT!! PLEASE NARUTO YOU JUST HAVE TOO!!!" Sakura screamed from behind Sauske's arm.

"Sauske? Sakura? What the hell is going on?? Why is Naruto acting all funny?? Ino asked again, more startled this time.

"Ino now is not the time." Sauske replied as he held Sakura away from Naruto as he lay twitching the tails still twisting about over his body.

"But Sauske I want to know. TELL ME!" Ino shouted.

"NOT RIGHT NOW! Just keep a safe distance. If his final tail forms I'll have to bind him using the Anbu's special rope technique." Sauske instructed her as he began to form one handed signs with his free arm.

"But Sauske I have a right to know. Why the hell are you acting all freaked out. Its only Naruto." Ino said as she started to run closer to Naruto.

"Because if we get too close right now, Naruto could rip us to shreds. He's battling IT inside his mind. I've been in there, I know what the hell the thing is capable of. KEEP YOUR DISTANCE!" Sauske screamed.

Ino stopped dead in her tracks. Staring at Naruto in fear now she quickly backtracked until she was as far as Sakura and Sauske were.

"NARUTO. NARUTO I LOVE YOU!! COME BACK TO ME NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she watched as Naruto was slowly starting to become covered in a blazing crimson chakra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto heard the voices as though they were from far away. They sounded distorted, as if they were passing through water to reach him. But Naruto heard this last one as clear as day.

'Sakura…Sauske you idiot you could have shown up at a better time.' Though Naruto as he narrowly dodged a swipe from the massive claws of the Kyubi.

"_Ah I see KIT. You found your self a mate while I slept. I wonder if I should keep you alive long enough to watch me ravage her pretty body and then eat her? Would you enjoy that KIT??" _The Kyubi teased as it's mouth started to drool at the thought._ "I could tear into her pretty little face with my claws and then devour her while we mated." _

"My name is Naruto not KIT. And if you even think of touching Sakura I will KILL you. I have learned many new things in the few days that you have slept. I will not lose to you ever again. And with the threat of you ravaging and then killing my lover hanging over this fight. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL LET IT HAPPEN!!!" Naruto shouted as he lunged and struck the Kyubi twice, Both hits so hard that Naruto was certain that he would break his fist. But the Kyubi took the pain a lot worse then Naruto did. Bellowing in agony The Kyubi fell to the ground landing on its side.

"Now that your almost completely defenceless, I think I'm going to take a stroll through your mind."

And with that Naruto began forming had signs once more.

"_What do you mean __"__A Stroll Through MY Mind!?!?__"_The Kyubi bellowed as it tried to get back to its feet.

"You'll find out soon enough." Then striking so fast and so hard that the pain didn't register at first Naruto drove his left fist, the fist that was not covered in a glowing green chakra, into side of the jaw of the Kyubi's mouth. He was satisfied to hear a cracking sound as his fist connected. Then dashing away Naruto struck the back two legs in the same manner. Then once more dashing away Naruto watched the Kyubi as the pain began to sink in.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__" _It screamed as it' felt its jaw snap from the impact.

"I broke your jaw and both your hind legs you stupid fox. Now there's nothing more I want to hear from you. All I need to do is hit you once more and I will seal away all of your chakra for good…But I wont. Instead while you lay helpless there moaning in agony, I'm going to take a little stroll. The pain should keep you preoccupied while I take a look around." Naruto continued where he left off with his hand signs and in seconds he had finished forming his hand signs and called out. "Uzumaki technique: Mind Shattering Intrusion."

Suddenly everything was quiet. Naruto stood in a dark hallway. Only one door lay in this hall, but it was protected by two guards…though these guards looked like giant wolfs wearing armour.

"Halt. Who are you and why have you entered this place??" Inquired the guard to the left.

"My brother is right. Why have you entered this sacred area without our permission??" Asked the guard to the right.

"Well. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I have come on a business appointment. You see I must walk through the Kyubi's memories. I wish to know why he is so angry with my father, and the rest of Konoha." Naruto explained trying to reason with the guards.

"AN UZUMAKI!! NEVER WILL WE LET YOU PASS!" Both guards snarled as they drew forth spears from out of no where.

Naruto darted to the left and in one swift motion kicked the guard high in the chest. The kick Naruto landed was so fierce, that his foot actually cut the guard in half where he stood. Letting out a cry of pain the guard fell, and died. Seeing this display of fighting skill the other guard became a little less interested in fighting the young Uzumaki who was standing before him. Yet the master of the mind had told them to never let anyone in. Even if it cost them their lives. So he reached out and grabbed his fallen brother's spear.

"YOU! YOUNG UZUMAKI,YOU SHALL PAY FOR THE DEATH OF MY BROTHER WITH YOUR OWN!!!!" And lunged with each spear baring down on Naruto. Dodging effortlessly Naruto caught the left spear and snapped the bladed end off. Then in that same motion flipped it around and impaled the second guard. Then reaching out Naruto grabbed the second spear and yanked it away from the guard. Falling over, on to his stomach the guard forced the spears head in deeper then it was originally. Bellowing out in pain and anger The wolf guard tried to once again stand. But it was no use, an icy feeling was starting to spread across his entire body and he felt like he was made out stone.

Naruto leaving the two dead guards propped beside the door snapped the remaining spear in two. Then he pushed it open and entered the room. It was exactly how he though it would be. The Kyubi had lived for so many years that It's memories were in such a collection that Naruto could look all day until he found the one he was looking for. Starting to walk, a glow deep down the line caught his eye. Rushing towards it he saw an image of Konoha, and a young ninja dressed in a white robe facing towards him while standing on tops of a giant toad. 'The Kyubi must be feeling very hateful and angry this very moment . But because of his hate towards the Uzumaki clan it was easy to pick it out among the hundreds of thousands of memories that the Kyubi housed.. Taking his Kunai Naruto smashed the memory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cold rain fell from the sky as the Kyubi continued to rage. But standing before it was a sole person. Shouting indifferent rage towards the Kyubi the person began forming hand signs, and then when he finished, he stood on top of a giant toad. "_What is that?__"_

"The that you are referring to is lord Gamabunta. He is a great and powerful friend of mine." Replied the figure.

"That's right. But Arashi, you are summoning me knowing that it may cost you your life. This enemy is a very powerful one, and yet here you are brining me out to help you fight. When this is over you and I are going to have a long chat." Gamabunta said angrily as he looked at the Kyubi that stood before him.

"_Fools! If you stand in my way of the destruction of this place, then you too shall meet its fate.__"_And with that the Kyubi lunged clawing at Gamabunta, and the Yodamine Arashi. Dodging upwards the two of them used a combination jutsu. The toad lord became an exact replica of the demon fox, and the two squared off. However even with its fangs and claws, the Kyubi that the Gamabunta had transformed into was being pushed back and swatted away. But it was only serving as a distraction. As Arashi finished forming his signs he cried out. "Demonic Soul Seal"

Suddenly a spirit burst forth from the earth and attached itself to the Kyubi, then while it watched in horror, it saw it's own soul being dragged froth from its body.

"_STOP!!! What are you doing!!! STOP IT NOW!!!" _The Kyubi bellowed. But Arashi had already drawn forth its entire soul, and was now holding it in his hand. Then rushing to the hokage residence, he ordered a new born child who's umbilical cord had just been cut be brought before him. Jiraiya, looking at the wound bleeding profusely from the Hokage's chest did as he was requested, But With his return he brought back another of the Sannin of the leafs.

"Tsunade try to heal the lord hokage wounds, they look fatal." Jiraiya said as he and Tsunade rushed towards their fallen Hokage.

"Do you have the child??' Arashi questioned Jiraiya as he stood looking at his teacher. "Yes Lord Hokage." Jiraiya replied as he handed the blanket wrapped infant to Arashi. Staring down, Arashi suddenly looked startled. "My son…my own son." He whispered looking at the crying infant held within his arms. As Tsunade began to charge her hands with a glowing blue chakra Arashi spoke. "Don't bother. I'm dead. The jutsu I preformed will take my soul along with the Kyubi's down to hell. But as my final act as hokage, I seal the demon into this boy. His Name shall be Naruto Uzumaki." Turning he spoke to Jiraiya. " Jiraiya take good care of my son. He is the last of my line." And as the two stunned on lookers watched on, Arashi sealed the beast into Naruto's chest. But by doing so he also sealed his fate. They saw a similar seal appear on his chest, and as he drew in his final breath, he spoke. "Good Bye Naruto." Then as he turned the death god sitting behind him reached out and stuck it's hand into his chest. Then with a yank it dragged Arashi's soul from his body, and as Tsunade and Jiraiya watched, cut it from Arashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stepped out of the memory and back into the silence that was the Kyubi's mind.

'So that's what happened.' Naruto thought. As he watched the scene play over and over through his mind only one thought kept surfacing. 'He saved you…STUPID FOX!!! HE DID YOU A FAVOR! He kept you alive inside me, hoping that you would become tamed and live on with me.' Then shouting Naruto bellowed. "YOU HEAR ME!!! HE KEPT YOU ALIVE!!!!!"

Then facing the image of his father lying dead, Naruto cried out "RELEASE!"

"FOX!! Did you hear what I shouted in your mind. I want it to echo there for all eternity. My father SAVED you. He could have let that THING take you and seal you into his dieing body. But he didn't. INSTEAD HE GAVE YOUR MISERABLE ESSISTANCE ANOTHER CHANCE!!!" Naruto as shouted as he returned to his body. Tears of sorrow fell from his face as he continued to scream. "NOW YOU WILL SUBMIT TO ME!!! HE MENT FOR US TO JOIN TOGETHER!! YOUR HATRED FOR HIM AND THE VILLAGE IS MISSPLACED! HE GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE!!!! NOW JOIN ME, OR I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE HIM WILL BE IN HELL!!!!"

"_Wht????WHT DO YU MEEAN HE SAVD ME?!?!?! HE BANSHD ME INTO YU!!!" The Kyubi cried thorugh its broken jaw._

"No you stupid fox. It was not a banishment, it was a sanctuary. If you had remained out there, someone else would have given there life to seal you in their dieing body. Someone else would have preformed that forbidden jutsu and sealed you into their dying body. HE SAVED YOU!" "He wanted you to forget and to live on inside of me with out hate or anger. He wanted you to be free in a way that you never knew you could be" Naruto said sobbing. Then turning to look directly into the Kyubi's face he continued. "Now join with me you stupid fox…and help me set his soul at rest. He's in pain right now. My father is in pain. He can see your hatred and scorn for him. And he sees how you still direct it towards the village. Help me do him proud. Join me and help me fulfil his wish. We can live together, without need of fighting, or scorn for one another. A peaceful life. Don't you want a peaceful life???" Naruto whispered as tears of sorrow fell from his face.

For a moment there was silence then in one quick motion the Kyubi threw its head to the side. Naruto heard another bone jarring crack as the Kyubi relocated its broken jaw.

"_Boy you…you speak the words of truth. For years I have hid from them, but you speak them so calmly, You would rather live with me then not have me. It's interesting to see, just how much I can learn from you. And if HE truly did intend for us to join, in order to save me, then……so be it." _The Kyubi spoke softly. Finally it understood.

And with that the Fox lowered its head and stopped resisting Naruto. Naruto reached out and stepped forward, embracing the Kyubi's snout. Then just like that, the Kyubi began to change. It began to dissolve and change into nothing more then a shimmering light. Then as Naruto watched in astonishment, the light began to float towards him. As it touched his skin Naruto felt a pleasant sensation. Like he was being wrapped in a cloud. As he felt the glowing energy pass into him, Naruto could almost swear he heard a chuckling. "Welcome home fox." Naruto spoke the words aloud. But to his surprise he heard an answer that he wasn't expecting.

"_Thank you…my friend. It is good to be home." _The Kyubi replied from somewhere deep within Naruto.

Then as the light entered Naruto completely, he felt a warm tingly sensation right behind his heart. The Kyubi had decided to integrate itself with Naruto at last. 'Alright well it's time we went back.' Naruto thought as he stood staring at the spot where the Kyubi had been laying. Then looking around himself Naruto noticed the room around him was starting to dissolve. The Kyubi's cell, was simply ceasing to exist. Walking back out the door, Naruto turned and took one last look at the now disappearing area. Then closing the door, he turned and began to walk back the way he had come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. Chapter 24

-1

-----------------------------------------------**Reborn: The New Naruto**-------------------------------------

Watching the scene from a safe distance Sakura, Sauske, and Ino, stared on as their friend battled with the demon inside himself.

"Naruto!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!!" Shouted Sakura as she tried to coax Naruto back towards his old self. He had already formed the ninth tail, but was still somewhat in control of himself. 'He must be winning,' thought Sakura as she watched the two sides of Naruto fight for supremacy. Then just as it seemed like Naruto was to succeed, the beast inside him took over, and the real Naruto was engulfed. Startled Sauske grabbed Sakura , and Ino both and dragged them to their feet.

"We have to go. He's no longer the Naruto we know. Now he will kill us the second he sets his sight on us." Sauske said as he prepared to body flicker. But as Sauske spoke the words he felt no bloodlust rising from the Kyubi that Naruto had become. Turning to usher the other two away, Sauske heard Sakura scream out.

"Look at him Sauske." Sakura called, pointing franticly behind himself. Turning a full one hundred and eighty degrees Sauske spun around to face Naruto. Standing there was a glowing golden Kyubi, The red malicious chakra seemed to dissolve, But the thing that triggered the emotional outburst from Sakura wasn't that.

"Sauske!! Look at his eyes!!" Squinting trying to get a clear view of the Kyubi's eyes as it shone golden with it's chakra, Sauske was just able to make out the Orangish gold…GODL!!! 'Those aren't the eyes of the Kyubi, Those are Naruto's eyes.' Staring drumstick the three onlookers watched in silence as more and more golden chakra began to rise off the Kyubi form that Naruto had taken. Then the golden chakra seemed to swirl, and twist itself around Naruto like a blanket, Shielding him from their view for a few moments.

"Sakura!!! Sauske!!! WHAT IS GOING ON!!??!!" Ino shouted, watching the spectacle through frightened eyes.

"Ino…..I think he did it. I THINK HE WON!!" Shouted Sakura as she rushed towards the glowing figure. As she neared she could see that all of the golden chakra seemed like it was being sucked into Naruto.

Naruto had never felt more alive. He glowed as the chakra entered into him, then as the glow began to dim he began to look around. Sakura and Sauske were rushing towards him followed closely by Ino. 'That's right. They though I was dead.'

"Sakura. Sauske, am I ever glad to see you guys." Naruto breathed as he was almost tackled to the ground by his two companions.

"NARUTO! WHAT HAPPENED!!! DID YOU DO IT? DOID YOU WIN!?!?!" Asked an excited Sakura. As he tried to reply he found himself incapable. Sakura was leaning in an kissing him over and over, Sauske was trying to peel her off, and Ino was just standing back watching the scene from a far.

"Sa..ukra….that…s…enough!" Naruto almost cried out. Startled Sakura looked around and smiled sheepishly before rolling off of Naruto, and offering him a hand up.

"So DID you do it?" Sauske breathed.

"Yes. The Kyubi and I have now fully integrated. As you could see from the golden chakra that was spewing forth from my body. He and I are now one and the same. He was able to finally understand." Naruto replied as he sighed.

"Understand??? Understand what??" Sauske asked curious as to what Naruto was getting at.

And so Naruto found himself re-counting the events that had took place inside his, and the Kyubi's mind. When he was finished the four of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Naruto had done it. He had finally sealed the Kyubi in a way that it would never threaten anyone ever again.

"Alright, Naruto I want to know WHAT THE HELL THE BIG IDEA WAS!!!" Sakura screamed as she struck Naruto in the gut. Doubling over he looked bewildered.

"Saku..ra why??" he asked as he coughed up a small amount of blood before falling to his knees.

"WHY??WHY!!" She screamed. "MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD DUMB ASS!!!"

"Oh! Yeah…ok I deserved that and a whole lot more. But you have to understand…." Naruto replied but was cut off by another shriek.

"UNDERSTAND!!!! NARUTO I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!" Sakura screamed as she reared back to strike him again. But Sauske reached out and withheld her so that she didn't harm Naruto anymore then what she already did.

"LET GO OF ME SAUSKE!!!" She screamed as she tried to tug free of Sauske's grip.

"Sakura listen. I had to fake my own death. I'm sorry but it was the only way to get the Shadakage to leave off with the assassinations. He would have targeted you guys, if he hadn't been able to kill me off. So I did exactly what he wanted. I LET him kill me. But death is a scary thing. The clones feelings and knowledge were by far the worst experience I have ever had using a Shadow clone. The coldness and slow loss of reality slowly drive your mind to the brink of insanity. You want to move but can't. You want to speak but you find yourself incapable of it. And all the while you can hear and see and feel everything going on around yourself." Naruto spoke while he let out a shiver and twitched as though he could still feel the sword sticking out of his chest. Then sighing, he realized that he was only making things worse for himself.

"I need you to keep calm and quiet, for all I know there were shadow ninja's around, when Sauske broke the news to you that I was still alive. But I didn't sense any when I was passing through Konoha, so lets pray that my little ploy worked. I want the Shadow Ninjas unprepared and cocky when we wipe the floor with them. It was necessary to have them assassinate me.. I'm sorry Sakura, I know how hard it must have been for you watching me getting lowered into the coffin, and later lowered into the Earth. Can you ever forgive me?"  
Naruto pleaded as he looked towards his love with hurt eyes. Then bowing his head Naruto waited for her answer. Minutes passed and still Sakura didn't speak. Se just stood there, seething with rage. But seeing that Sakura wasn't out to hit Naruto again Sauske slowly let go of her arm. Then as though somebody had snuck up behind her and flipped an off switch she collapsed to the ground.

"Sakura!!" Naruto shouted as he dashed towards her. But when he reached her, and checked her pulse, and he was relieved to find that she was only asleep.

'Jeese and she said I scared her to death by faking my own. Really bad timing with the forced sleep Sakura.' Naruto thought as he looked at the sleeping form of Sakura. Picking her up gently he cradled her in his arms.

"There Ino, are you happy now. I told you he's alive!" Shouted Sauske as he bounded over to where Naruto was cradling the sleeping form of Sakura in his arms.

"Sauske I want you to take the two girls back to MY house. Tell Anbu to watch over them. Say that The sixth Hokage wanted everyone to be protected, and Sakura, and Ino are still too depressed to be able to manoeuvre and think correctly."

"Now wait just a minute Naruto, who's depressed???" Ino said a little outraged.

"You'll have to act it Ino. I need you to care for Sakura, while I teach your husband here some new tricks for the up coming fight. Also if you could tell Kakashi to meet Sauske at our rendezvous point. From there Sauske will bring Kakashi here to me. I want both sharingan users to learn some new jutsus for the up coming battle."

"Alright, you heard the lord hokage Ino. Get to it." Sauske said as he motioned for his girl to grab hold of his arm.

"But Sauske….I don't know how to get back…." Ino replied shakily, looking around the area she was in.

"Sauske you need to teach Ino the body flicker some time. Alright, until then take her sidelong, I know its gonna strain your muscles, but we have don't have a choice. Kakashi was one of the Anbu who came to collect me from up here that day, so if you tell him, I'm back at the cave that you found me in, he should come right to me."

"Alright. Well we'll be seeing you Lord Hokage." Sauske said.

And with that Sauske ran up and picked Ino up from behind. Then once he was sure she was off the ground and secure he Flickered away. Realizing his mistake too late, Naruto remembered that he couldn't be seen, and therefore Sakura would have to wait for Sauske to return with Kakashi before she could get brought to Ino.

'Not my day today.' Naruto thought as the clouds in the sky continued there down pour. Forming hand signs, Naruto sketched a octagon in the dirt with his heel, then completing his hand signs said. "Uzumaki Hidden Technique: Octagonal Barrier."

Then out of the ground came a glowing yellow wall, followed by another, and then another. This continued until all eight walled barriers had risen from the ground, then as Naruto formed an extra hand seal, the barrier closed from on top, Signing Naruto took a look around, The ground was a little damp but nothing he couldn't handle. Creating hand signs again Naruto, stared at a spot about three meters ahead of where he and Sakura now were. Finishing the hand signs. Naruto called out. "Fire technique: Phoenix Fire jutsu."

Then breathing small fire balls into a circle, Naruto made a fire. Naruto then lifted Sakura up and moved her closer to the fire. When he felt she was a safe distance from the flame, but not too far way from it that it wouldn't dry her out, he moved off to converse with his new self.

"Kyubi, now that we're integrated, I want to give you a name. Kyubi just sounds like an animal….which you no longer are. Any ideas??" Naruto asked quietly for fear of waking Sakura.

"_Well…Naruto it would please me greatly if you would call me Kyuo. I don't know why I came up with that name, but it seems more friendly then Kyubi." _The voice replied whole heartedly.

"Kyuo huh? Sure I'd be happy to call you Kyuo. So now that were integrated, did you take a look at the new learning I did while you slept?" Naruto questioned.

"_Ah the seven spirits, their jutsus, and the hokage based jutsus. Yes I did. Its marvellous that you and I have so many interesting talents. And I was interested to hear that you met with Rock, who as you learned created everything that lives on this world….myself and yourself included." _Kyuo said lazily.

"All the spirits are really interesting when you get to know them. And now that were together…there is one ground rule I'm gonna have to place one us." Naruto said cautiously.

"_A rule???" _Kyuo asked now puzzled.

"Yeah. Sorry but when I'm with Sakura ALONE, I mean ALONE. No prying eyes Kyuo." Naruto said in all seriousness.

"_Ah I see Naruto. Very well. But I might just slip out from time to time, you know to get my bearings." _Snickering to himself Kyuo could imagine the look of his host's mate.

"No you will not." "Alone time means ALONE time. No prying eyes from you Kyuo." Naruto said a little louder then he ment to. Looking over to Sakura he saw that she continued to sleep peacefully.

"_Humph. Fine have it your way." _Defeated in the subject Kyuo muttered to himself in a voice too low for Naruto to hear…But Naruto had a sneaky suspicion that Kyuo wouldn't let the rule stand.

"Alright now that we got that taken care of. Tell me a little about yourself. I barely even know you, and you've been living inside me my entire life. You know me better then I know me." Naruto said.

"_Well……"_

And so Kyuo, began from the beginning, and as Naruto listened, it became clear to him that Kyuo was totally different from before. Now that he had integrated with Naruto, he had changed completely. He was no longer the blood thirsty animal that the village feared. He had become like an extra mind housed beside Naruto's own. Kyuo's knowledge was vast, and in many senses as great as that of the spirits. He knew many jutsus, as well as a number of special areas where there were healing springs, and other magnificent places. He had traveled the entire world, been to every country and been through their lands. He had a map of everything in the countries. Naruto could easily navigate anywhere.

"Kyuo you are really great to have around you know that???" Naruto said after a few moments.

"_Yes. Yes I am aren't I. All hail Kyuo," _Kyuo replied chuckling to himself.

"Hahahaha a little over zealous there are we Kyuo. But truth be told, YOU and I are both Hokage to the hidden leaf. We have to do everything in our powers to protect the village." Naruto said looking over once again to where Sakura slept.

"……_Naruto….I don't really know what to say to that. Thank you." _Kyuo replied as he felt for the first time happiness at the thought of Konoha being protected.

Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------Uzumaki Estate------------------------------

Sauske arrived with Ino at the Anbu training facility. Then lowering Ino to the ground once more, Sauske grabbed holds of her hand and rushed her towards the main building. Arriving on the entrance Sauske opened the door, and ushered Ino inside. Then closing the door shut behind him, he rushed her along corridor after corridor, until he came up to the leaders council area. Knocking politely on the door, Sauske waited for one of the leaders to come and answer. Sauske waited a few moments before he heard Ibiki's voice from behind the door. "A moon that shines high doesn't truly shine."

"But a sun that shines bright truly does." Sauske replied. In seconds Ibiki had opened the door and allowed Sauske and Ino to enter.

"Good evening Serpent. What brings you up here at such a late hour??" Ibiki asked curiously.

"Well Ibiki-sama the reason for my visit is thus. The lord Hokage wanted me to help safe guard the entire village. He already notified you of the task he set to me. Ino and Sakura are still too depressed from the passing of our newest lord hokage. They cannot be of any help right now, an therefore I was wondering if they could be placed in Anbu care. I have to collect Kakashi, as well. Sakura is out where Ino was, and I still have to retrieve her and bring her here. In the mean time could you tell Kakashi to be waiting for me in front of the Estate."Sauske informed Ibiki.

"I will do so Serpent. I hoped that our New lord Hokage would reign longer than that. It seems that even the brightest stars dim and vanish as day approaches." Ibiki said sadly as he thought of the burial of the fine young ninja.

"I wouldn't judge the lord Hokage so easily. He may have had a few tricks up his sleeve, the sly fox." Sauske said as he hinted towards a secret.

"Hmm. I wish it were true. We could really use his help right about now. Our intelligence operatives have confirmed a massive number of shinobi travelling at night headed directly towards Konoha. They will arrive tomorrow morning. We have to prepare. Serpent I will be counting on you to kill as many of those bastards as you can." Ibiki explained as he looked out the window towards the rest of the Anbu compound.

"Will do sir." And with a quick salute and a quick kiss to Ino, Sauske rushed out of the room. Heading back down the corridors, Sauske noticed a creeping Shadow following him. Ducking around the corner he flickered to the chasm where Naruto was waiting with Sakura.

-----------------------------------Konoha Mountains------------------------------

"Naruto!" Sauske called over the thunderous rain.

"Octagonal Barrier release."

Sauske heard a cracking sound, and as he turned he just caught a glimpse of a golden wall shattering before Naruto's jutsu was released.

"Naruto is that you??" He asked questioningly.

"Aye. Yeah Sauske its me! I'm with Sakura over here!!" Naruto called from by the fire. But the second the barrier was released the downpour of rain hit Naruto and Sakura dousing his flames.

Rushing forward towards the voice, Sauske almost ripped over a chunk of burning rock.

"Naruto why is there a circle of fiery rocks???" He questioned as he drew towards the Naruto as he held Sakura close to himself trying to shield her from the rain.

"Cause I was trying to dry off Sakura a little before you got back." Naruto explained.

"I see! Alright well I'm ready to take her now!" "But I saw a creeping shadow while at Anbu head quarters. It may be safer to keep her here with you!!!" Sauske said as he looked at Naruto.

"WHAT!?! Damnit, they have already sent advanced troops. Alright Sauske time for a lesson in shadow jutsu!!" Naruto said as he covered Sakura with his jacket. Then turning he continued. "Form the signs Rat, Dog, Bird, Snake. Then imagine yourself sinking into your own shadow. Watch me and then try to do it!!"

And so Naruto demonstrated the Shadow Movement technique, he stepped into his own shadow and sinking at a slowed rate so Sauske could see exactly how it was done. Then he reappeared from his own shadow once more.

"Sauske you can come up in any shadow around you but stick to the basics first!!!" Naruto aid. He hadn't even given Sauske a chance to activate the sharingan.

It took Sauske two tries but he managed to master the jutsu fully on his second try.

"Alright!! Take Sakura back to the compound! Then dispose of the rat that's hiding there!" Naruto said as he looked towards the sleeping image of Sakura that was now laying under his coat.

"Ok!!" Sauske shouted as he darted forward and picked up the unconscious Sakura. Then flickering out of the chasm, Naruto knew that there was much more to come that night and he needed to prepare. Reaching inside his ninja pouch he extracted three pills. Popping one of the three food pills in his mouth Naruto crunch down and ate it. Then stretching Naruto stood and began forming signs. After he was finished Naruto cupped on of his hands and drove it into his other open palm shouting.

"Sunlight!!!"

Immediately a sun the size of Naruto burst forth from his hand. Naruto quickly tossed it towards the raining clods and as the miniature sun sailed towards the clouds they began to part. Then in a rush the sun became a small black hole and sucked in all the clouds that were still lingering.

"Release!"

The black hole disappeared, leaving a moonlight night in its wake. Then in a rush of wind Sauske was back and with him Kakashi.

"Naruto what the hell was that thing in the sky just now???" Sauske asked as he looked towards where Naruto stood.

"Oh that. Well that's something I'm going to be teaching you. I'm also going to be teaching you a couple of other neat tricks, that I learned recently." Naruto replied as he looked at his best friend and old teacher.

"Sauske, Naruto. It's good to know that we have a fighting chance against these guys. Well shall we get to it then?" Kakashi asked as he stowed the book he had been reading into his pocket and activated his sharingan.

"Yeah show me something Naruto. I want to become stronger. They deserve hell for what they have done." Sauske said as he too activated his sharingan.

"Alright." Naruto replied.

And so Naruto spent the rest of the night teaching many of the new elemental jutsus he knew.

By morning Naruto, Sauske, and Kakashi were preparing for the attack. Naruto had equipped himself with the Uzumaki armguard, his special kunais, and the elemental sword which hung from his back. Then reaching down he picked up the Uzumaki armour.

Finishing up their final preparations the three had one last talk together before the fighting would begin.

"Sauske, Kakashi. I need you guys watching all the shadows. Use clones if you have to. I need people who understand Shadow jutsu watching for it. If they sneak in using the shadows, they could very well kill everyone in a matter of minutes. Do not let it happen. The second you see anything out of the ordinary, move. Kill whatever it was, and return to your post. If you see a guy that looks like he's nobility. That's the Shadakage. Toss my special kunai into the air. I'll deal with him myself. Under no circumstance is anyone but myself to engage him…understand???" Naruto said in a cold and stony voice.

"Yes. Also Ibiki notified all the Anbu that an attack was o be expected this morning so their all on full alert. They should cover any enemies that are entering via normal routs of attack. If they thought that we would roll over and die because we don't have a hokage they are mistaken." Sauske said as he reactivated his sharingan.

"That's right. Even without your dear beloved hokage, we can fight." Naruto said chuckling. Then looking at his watch Naruto noticed the time.

"Time for you guys to head out. I'll be placing on the Uzumaki armour and following soon. Good luck." Naruto said as he looked towards the armour he had clutched in his hand.

And with that Sauske, and Kakashi, headed for town to set their clones in position. Naruto reaching over an grabbed the armour with both of his hands and slid it over himself. Then forming three hand signs he pressed the center and said. "Release."

Naruto stood and looked at himself. 'Alright time to turn invisible.' And as he watched his hand followed by the rest of him became invisible.

"Alright. Well I'd better head out and set up watch from the hokage's office. It should be vacant and the perfect place to base my operations out of…Ready to go Kyuo?"

"_Yes Naruto, Lets go get these bastards." Kyuo replied with some of his older malice._

And with that Naruto body flickered. But deep within his mind Naruto knew that some how, this fight was going to be a difficult one


	27. Chapter 25

-1------------------------------------------------------**Battle!! Fight to the Death**-------------------------------------

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Sauske rushed about over head. He had lots to do before the enemy came. Finally arriving at his destination, Sauske stopped running and stood staring at the shadows around himself. 'Alright time to put Naruto's plan into action.' Sauske thought as he created seventy shadow clones, and sent them sprinting across Konoha's rooftops. They each had to watch a twenty meter radius. 'Kakashi should be just about finished with his placements as well. Which means that we will have over one hundred sharingan users watching the town. Plus Naruto said he was going to be constantly watching for any intrusions that come up too close to the evacuated villagers. So we should be fine. I just have to make sure that none of these bastards get by me or my clones.' Sauske though as he stood staring out towards the main gate. Suddenly Sauske's senses were alerted. A person had entered village. He was moving through the shadows, trying to get to the evacuated area. 'To hell with that!!' Thought Sauske as he let the clone closest to the threat sink into shadow. In seconds Sauske could feel the threatening bloodlust die away. With grim satisfaction Sauske began to sense about himself once more. Tuning in on another bloodlust, he sent the clone nearest to it again to wipe it out. In seconds Sauske could feel the bloodlust disappear. As Sauske stood there monitoring the status of targets, he felt one of his clones die. Then another.

Two in a spit second. Who ever they are their good, but my chakra has been spread out fifty times.' But as he continued to sense the loss of his clones Sauske was getting pissed. 'He's just mowing them down. I will kill this bastard when I find him.' Sauske seethed inwardly as he felt yet another of his clones die. Then hearing a sound behind himself, Sauske dove out of the way a split second before a sword drove it self into the place where he was just standing.

"Oh so this one's actually got some sense in it. But no matter all it is, is a clone. Shadakage please let me deal with this. I would love to finish the work I started while working on Itachi." A cold voice spoke for behind Sauske.

"Very well. Do as you please Kara. But no this. If you die in battle with this boy, I will personally kill every last member of your family starting with your children." Another even colder and more sinister voice spoke.

"Understood." The man named Kara replied.

Sauske spun around to see a ninja lean forward and withdraw his sword from where he had impaled it into the roof.

"Try to give me some entertainment clone boy." Kara spoke dryly as he lunged towards Sauske.

"Oh you'll get more then that. Did I hear that right. You killed ITACHI!!!!" Sauske shouted as he jumped over the blade. The moving to the left he punched Kara in the chest. Staggering back Kara only laughed.

"Aye. Yeah I did, and to tell you the truth he was weak. It's a wonder why we ever had him as part of our organization." "Oh and its TOO BAD what happened to your HOKAGE. I heard he was really good friends with you Uchiha. Oh well." Kara sneered as he moved his hands into a ready position on his blade. Then diving forward he swung down. But Sauske had already read the intentions of Kara and dodged to the left. Then with a savage kick to Kara's face he sent the other ninja tumbling off the rooftop.

"I'm gonna kill you , YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" "ITACHI WAS MINE!!!!!" Sauske screamed as he dove off the roof. Kara sensing the bloodlust coming from the clone...no this had to be the real Uchiha, otherwise it wouldn't have reacted as quickly. Trying to roll out of the way in time Kara rolled to the left and just barley managed to miss getting hit by Sauske's Chidori. Retreating his hand from the stone pavement Sauske charged another shot. He could use chidori fourteen times in a row. There was no way the man who killed his brother was escaping with his life. Suddenly Kara was back on his feet and sinking into the ground.

"I see so you want to escape from me that way do you. Well two can play at this game. Sauske forming the same hand signs called out. "Shadow movement." Then he sank into the ground faster then Kara could and rushed to where the half sunk Kara was hanging in the darkness. Viciously Sauske drove his chidori into the man's abdomen. Above ground Kara stopped sinking into he ground and while still half submerged, started to cough up blood.

"H..ow? I only just used the technique. How could yo..u use it so quickly and fluidly? Even for a sharingan user that should be impossible." He said as he coughed up more blood.

"I'll let you in on a little secret before you die." Sauske spoke as he began to rise out of Kara's own shadow.

Then while standing completely over him Sauske bent down and whispered into the Kara's ear. "The six Hokage is alive and well. We tricked you and your Shadakage."

Then staring straight at Kara, Sauske mustered as much hate as he could. Then in a cry he shouted. "Amaterasu!!"

And watched as the black flame spewed forth from his hands. In seconds Kara was engulfed. The flames burned so quickly that Kara didn't even have a chance to scream out in pain. He simply was burned alive. Sauske standing straight up, remembered his promise to Naruto to notify him if the Shadakage was around. Reaching down into his Ninja pouch he with drew his special Kunai. Then flipping it straight into the air he stood back.

Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto rushed past enemies in a blur, cutting each down as he moved onward. 'I wonder how the others are doing ?' Naruto thought as he drew one of the Uzumaki special kunai and swung it, neatly cleaving three opposing ninjas in two. Then diving forward Naruto rushed down and struck an enemy ninja who was about to kill one of the Anbu special members. Startled the Anbu looked up to see his unseen foe's head fall off, as though it was cleaved by the wind. Then feeling a rush of wind go by, he could have sworn he heard a voice speak. "Keep it up your doing great. Your lord Hokage is proud of you."

Naruto continued to assist wherever he saw a possible fatality for his own side. Then sensing a bloodlust appearing close to the Evacuated citizens Naruto cursed and flickered to where the bloodlust was originating. Appearing silently behind a ninja who was slowly sneaking up on the Anbu member who was guarding the Evacuated villagers Naruto drove his Kunai straight through the ninja's chest. The shadow ninja let out a startled cry before he died. Startled the Anbu leapt towards the sound but found only a kunai sticking out of a dead ninjas back. Returning to his post to puzzle over the matter he did not notice the note attached to the evacuation shelter door, until he was standing right in front of it. Taking it off the door he read.

''' Your doing fine. Don't worry about that one but keep on your toes. Your lord hokage has faith in you.'''

Startled he looked around wondering who had posted it but finding no one, rolled it up and stashed it into his pouch. Naruto sighed and continued on. His arm ached from all the stabs, and slashing it had been doing, so he switched to the left, to give his right a break. Diving into a fight Naruto took out three more unseen foes, this time saving Shikiamru from their wrath. As Naruto drove his kunai into the unsuspecting back of an enemy ninja, he felt one of his special kunais being tossed into the air. Flickering immediately to the person who threw it Naruto found himself staring at a worn Sauske.

"Report." Naruto asked.

Startled Sauske jumped back and drew his kunai looking around.

"Naruto??" He hissed.

"Sauske report. Why did you throw the kunai?" Naruto asked again more urgent this time.

"Jeese you startled me. Where are you?? Never mind. I witnessed the Shadakage heading towards the hokage's office. Kakashi's over there, he may engage Kakashi. I think you should hurry Naruto he left about three minutes ago. In a battle to the death against a weakened shinobi that can be fatal." Sauske said He finally noticed Naruto.

"Your right. Thank you Sauske." Turning Naruto noticed the charred form of a person burning still with black flames.

'Must have been the unlucky guy to fight with Sauske.' Naruto thought as he rushed towards the hokage's office.

As he rushed towards the hokage's office a sense of dread started to fill Naruto. 'What if Kakashi had been forced to engage the Shadakage. He was ruthless and was willing to slaughter the innocent people we have being safeguarded.'

Naruto arrived at the office just in time to watch in horror as three Shadakage each dove and drove their kunai into the chest of Kakashi. Then as he fell to the ground bleeding the weakened Kakashi did something the Shadakage wasn't expecting. He smiled. He smiled and pointed towards nothing.

In reality He was pointing towards Naruto.

"KAKASHI!!!" Naruto bellowed as he blew past the startled Shadakage and picked up his sensi. Then Naruto flickered to where the evacuated villagers were. Startled cries of alarm were met with his appearance. To everyone else it looked like a floating Kakashi had appeared out of thin air. "Iruka!!" Naruto bellowed and in seconds a startled Jounin stepped from the shaking crowd. Naruto lowered Kakashi to the ground. "Iruka take care of Kakashi-sensi. He's hurt pretty bad. I have unfinished business to do with the bastard who did it to him."

Iruka hearing his voice was so startled he almost screamed. "Na.Na..Naruto!!???!!"

"Aye. Yeah. I know great rejoicing for all of you who thought I was dead.. Sorry for the scare. I had to fake my death to make our defence a lot better. But no time for that now. We're winning out there, but if the Shadakage gets a hold of anyone other then myself they will die. I need to be off to fight him. If there are any medic ninja's present, please look after Kakashi's wounds." Naruto said as he looked about.

"Naruto!!" Shouted a voice. Naruto turned to see Sakura striding towards the wounded Kakashi.

"I see. So you decided to help here as a defender. Good. But be careful Sakura, Sauske has already been pushed to the point where he had to use the Amaterasu. I know that these guys are tough."

Then stepping back away from Kakashi Naruto flickered back out to the Hokage's office. He found the Shadakage sitting in the hokage's seat.

"You! You dare to sit in that seat with your unworthiness!!" Bellowed Naruto.

Startled the Shadakage jumped to his feet looking around widely. Drawing one of his kunai he took a step away from the seat.

"That's much better! Now how would you like me to kill you Shadakage. You come to my village and invade my people. You come with the intent to kill off not just the shinobi, but the innocent lives that we have evacuated. So HOW should I kill you. Maybe it will be like your men did me. A sword through the back, into your heart, and lungs. Or how about I gouge out your eyes like you had them do to Itachi Uchiha. Sauske was looking forward to killing him you know. He wanted to kill him and avenge his families death. But YOU decided to take that away from him. And believe me he was pissed. I hope the guy you left fighting him wasn't important cause Sauske roasted him alive with Amaterasu." Naruto hissed as he moved silently and unseen towards the Shadakage.

Swinging wildly the Shadakage lunged about the room, striking at the walls and floor.

"Where are you. WHO ARE YOU!" He bellowed as again and again he struck at nothing.

"Why I'm the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden leaf. Naruto Uzumaki" Then laughing Naruto drove his own kunai into the leg of the Shadakage. Then flickering to the other side of the room, Naruto activated the seal on the kunai's blade. The second the Shadakage reached out to see what hit him Naruto recalled the kunai back to its holder.

"I'm toying with you and your men now Shadakage. Why should I let you off easily. Did you personally assassinate Tsunade and her lover Jiraiya, or did you send one of your lackeys to do it for you?" Naruto asked, with venom and sarcasm dripping from each of his words.

"I did it myself." The Shadakage said indignantly.

Naruto withdrew two kunai and drove them into the Shadakage's arms. Screaming in pain the Shadakage batted at the invisible force that kept hitting him.

"That was for their lives. How many others have you killed today, you murdering scumbag. How many of our ninjas have you dispatched. Kakashi will make it even though you tried tour best to finish him off. I will not let you kill another person who is close to me. And this entire village is now my family. YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FAMILY!!!" Naruto shouted as he drove his kunai again and again into the Shadakage from every angel possible. Soon the Shadakage's fine clothes were nothing more then mere shreds of clothing clinging to his being. And he was bleeding horribly, from all the wounds Naruto had inflicted.

"No more. I beg of you!!" Pleaded the Shadakage as Naruto continued his onslaught. Then Naruto withdrew to the other end of the room where the hokage's chair was. Sitting in it he turned it to face the Shadakage.

"You will either make peace with me today, or I will kill you where you stand right now. Your choice. I am the hokage of the hidden leaf village. And even without me they seem to be doing fine. I will reveal myself to only my allies. If you do not swear peace with me, then I shall bring forth the dragons of hell and let them feast upon you. NOW CHOOSE!!" Naruto bellowed slamming his fist on the Hokage's desk so hard that it splintered in a circle where his fist hit.

Standing shakily the Shadakage got to his feat and began to laugh.

"You fool, I have yet to show you my true power. And as he said it, the Shadakage began to change. His face became snout like and his clothes ripped from his being. And he grew. He grew and grew until he burst from the hokage's office. And as he grew, hair started to sprout and grow from all over his body. Tails burst forth from his skin, and soon stood a giant eight tailed wolf. Snarling it roared. "Where is your bravado now. You have run like the scolded dog you..."

He never got a chance to finish. Naruto had leapt into the air and smashed his fist burning with nine tails chakra into the jaw of the gigantic beast. Naruto was once again satisfied with a bone jarring CRACK as he broke the beast jaw.

Then jumping onto the roof top nearest to the beast he shouted. "Fool, you may house that creature inside you, but he is no match for US!! I'm sure your men told you that I am the Kyubi's container. We have joined together in body and mind. The Kyubi and I have made our selves one. I am now the Kyubi, and he is I. YOU CANNOT DEFEAT US!!!!" Naruto shouted as he resealed the armour of the Uzumaki. Then re-sealing it he placed it down so that the beast could clearly see it was Naruto that stood before him Naruto once again shouted out. "You still have a chance. Make peace with me here or I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

"Ne...v..er!!!!!! the wolf tried to scream, through its broken jaw and slashed at the spot where Naruto stood.

Flickering to the rooftop of the building to the left of it Naruto shouted out. "SO BE IT!!!" And then Naruto began to glow. Naruto began to glow a golden color as he felt the spirit of Kyuo and his own merge and become one.

Then drawing forth the sword he had sheathed to his back he slashed the air shouting. "THE SEVEN!!!"


	28. Chapter 26

-1------------------------------------------------------**Final Clash! Naruto vs. God???**-----------------------------

Blinding flashes of light filled the air, as Naruto knew they would. But when the lights dimmed not one of the Seven were standing in front of him. 'What the hell,' Naruto thought as he looked about for the spirits that he knew should be around. The calling out Naruto raised the sword again and slashed the air shouting.

"Silence!!!"

Another bright flash of greyed light…and nothing. 'Why weren't the spirits responding?' 'Why the hell do they choose now to not help…' Naruto thought as he tried calling each of the others in turn, getting the same result as first.

"Damnit!!" Naruto shouted as he hurled the sword out into the air. Spinning nicely the sword landed point in piercing the roof of a neighbouring building. Then turning to face the eight tail once more Naruto began forming hand signs: Boar, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Dog, Snake. Then with a cry Naruto shouted.

"Death under an Eclipse!"

The moon above started to dim, and was replaced by a black hole. Around the hole was a shimmering light that showed the edge of the moon still peaking through its shadowy cover. Then From the ground the Shigami rose and spoke in his raspy voice. "Ah young Master. What is it you require of me."

"I want you to rip out the eight tailed demon wolfs soul and take it with you down to hell." Naruto said mercilessly.

"_Naruto, I really don__'__t think that__'__s any way to treat my brother do you??__" _Kyuo asked shocked.

"Kyuo he wants to EAT us right now! I have no choice. It's kill or be killed. You can hate me for it later. Shigami you have your order. NOW GO!" Naruto shouted.

Launching itself towards the snarling Hachibi, the Shigami drew from its cloak a long and jagged dagger. Then laughing with a sickening glee, it drove the dagger into the eight tail, cutting a hole large enough for his hand to fit in. Then reaching in the Shigami's arm suddenly turned black and his veins became lined with white. His entire arm seemed to pulse as it drew forth the soul of the Hachibi. With a scream of pain that shattered the cold night air the Hachibi's soul was ripped out of its hiding place. Then retreating it's hand, Naruto saw that the Shigami did clutch the Hachibi's soul in its grasp. Bowing he turned to Naruto and spoke. "If that is all then I shall take my prize back with me to hell."

And with that he disappeared swallowed into the shadows. Meanwhile The Shadakage had begun to revert to his human form. His teach and body had begun to shrink, and the tails and fur he had seemed to dissolve. Soon only a half naked man stood before Naruto cowering in terror and humiliation.

"Alright, so do you still want to slap my hand of peace away, or are you ready to agree to a truce, and then leave with the remainder of your men?" Naruto asked as the Shadakage looked around as though worried about something.

"It doesn't matter now. I failed HIM. He will kill us all for what we have done. There is no escape." The Shadakage whimpered as he looked around with wild terror sketched into every line of his face.

Suddenly the sky darkened and Naruto watched in horror as lightning crackled down. Then where it struck stood a man. He glowed from head to toe with an ominous black aura. Then turning towards the Shadakage he spoke.

"You have failed me. I set you with one task and only one task. The destruction of the hokage of the hidden leaf. The village was never suppose to be allowed to carry on its miserable existence!" Spat the figure as he slowly started to walk closer to the retreating Shadakage. Then with his back turned to Naruto the man created four hand signs and brought a bolt of lightning down on the Shadakage. Naruto heard him scream out in pain and terror as the electricity coursed through him.

Then speaking to the pile of ash that once was the Shadakage the man continued. "I even had that fool Rock created the Jinchuriki, so that I would be able to once and for all wipe the village off the face of the earth. But the people who inhabited it proved more resourceful. They fought and held back the Jinchuriki for one hundred years, before finally sealing it into…YOU!" He shouted and spun turning towards Naruto now.

"You are un-natural. You were never suppose to have a biuji. You were able to change the host of the Shukaku. I was expecting far greater things from him. I even hoped that when that fool Orochimaru killed the third hokage, that Gara would destroy the rest of Konoha. BUT YOU INTERFEARED WITH THAT AS WELL!" He snarled as he continued to advance towards Naruto. Just as the stranger was nearing Naruto something unbelievable happened. The air around Naruto began to glow with a bright intensity. Shielding his eyes Naruto tried not to panic. 'What the fucking hell is happening now?!?!' He thought as the light seemed to grow brighter and brighter. Naruto could now see the glow even through his closed and covered eyes. Suddenly the light vanished, and Naruto was able to un-shielded his eyes. Blinking Naruto stared in astonishment as his eyes met with the backs of seven ninja all dressed in a different coloured armour. 'The Seven.' Naruto thought as he breathed a sigh of relief. The man who had also shielded his eyes from the burning intensity of the light lowed his hand as well. With a look of disgust, he stared at the Seven who stood opposing him.

As he began to advance again a might voice as loud as thunder boomed out. "Stop where you stand!!" The man was startled and a little taken aback. Naruto could tell from the look on his face that this man...whoever he was, did not enjoy taking orders. But to Naruto's astonishment the man did stop. Looking at each of the seven with a glare and sense of loathing and bloodlust that Naruto had never felt before, he began to speak slowly, as though each word pained him to say it.

"Salamander, Leviathan, Silence, Shimmer, Rock, Electo. How good to see you again. I thought I sealed you into that sword permanently. How did you get out? Then turning he noticed that for the second time that Sin too stood baring his way towards Naruto.

"You too Sin??? I thought you had more sense then this. He is nothing more then a boy, you should let me kill him now…he's ruined everything I had planned up to this point. He even befriended the Kyubi that was sealed inside his chest. It was never ment to be sealed inside of him, let me right that wrong by killing him." The man sain in a sinister and deadly voice. Then reaching forward he drew a sword out of nothing. It seemed that one minute there was nothing in the air, and then next there was a sword...a sword as black as night with firey seals glowing all along the blade of the sword, and a hilt as crimson as the blood that flowed through Naruto's veins.

Sin and the other six stood firm while they watched the figure closely, waiting for any kind of movement. Then Sin spoke. "I will not let you harm this man. He is the future of his people. We swore and oath to the seal breaker, the great Regra Uzumaki that we would protect Konoha and the line of the Uzumaki. We have done so for two hundred years and will continue to do so for many more."

"You ally your self with this FILTH! HE IS NOHING!!!" The man spat as he lunged towards Naruto. Slashing the chest of Rock. He screamed in indignant rage. " THE BOY IS MINE TO KILL!!!" Flickering from behind the wall of spirits, Naruto appeared behind the man and hit him square in the back of the head. The Naruto flickered back to his original position.

"Who's filth. I seem to have landed a hit on you and you have yet to touch me. It seems that your pretty weak. How are you gonna kill me if your this weak?? It's a pity. I was expecting a person with more power to have been the one who was pulling strings from behind the scene." Naruto said calmly looking at the man with a new loathing.

Sin Leaned over and hissed in Naruto's ear. "Naruto. Do you have any idea who that man is??? He was the one who sealed us into the sword. He's stronger then any of us. He was able to beat and seal each of us with ease. DO NOT TAKE HIM LIGHTLY!"

Then turning Sin spoke to the man. "You will have to kill each of us if you wish to get to this man. But with each of or deaths, his anger will double. If you kill all seven of us, he will become unstoppable. I have seen his powers up close, and that was before fully joined with the Kyubi that he housed inside himself. Even, you do not want to enrage him."

Naruto standing behind the wall of the spirits began to think. 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!'

Then poking Sin in the back Naruto whispered a question that was burning a hole in his tongue. "So why didn't you guys come out of the sword earlier when I called??"

This time a booming voice answered him. " We did, but we hid ourselves, we knew that the Shadakage's plans and motive were just another game for this man. He acts like he is god, as he tries to control and manipulate everything. But he can't. You've proven that to him, and he's scare.."

Whatever silence was about to say was cut off as the man made a rush and grabbed hold of Silence, then rushing back to his original position, the man holding Silence by the throat laughed as he crushed Silence's neck. Naruto could hear the cold snap as Silences neck broke. Then tossing the unmoving armour to the ground, he turned and looked at the other six. They all stood in absolute terror. Naruto too stunned to speak could only think about what had just happened. 'He killed Silence. He killed him! Silence was the strongest of the spirits, and he just killed him like he was nothing!!!!' Naruto thought rage building in side of him.

"_Naruto we must be calm. The man you see before you. His name is Yoyroshio. He is GOD in a sense, He never ages, and he has been there working from behind the scenes since the beginning of time.__"_ Kyuo spoke quickly as he tried to sooth his friends rage.

"I don't care who or what he is Kyuo. He killed Silence, and for that I'm gonna kill him." Naruto seethed inwardly as his temper flared. He had only ever felt this pissed once before...and that was when the Kyubi had threatened to rape and kill Sakura while he watched helpless.

"_You misunderstand Naruto. I am only warning you of the threat that this man holds. He has done what Orochimaru tried to do. He has mastered almost every jutsu there is in existence. The only jutsus that he has yet to master are those that originated in Konoha. And I told you that because your not alone in this fight. I'm here as well. I didn't know Silence personally, but he seemed like a good guy from what your memory shows of him. Therefore we shall honour his death" Kyuo replied in a serious tone._

Naruto drawing forth one of his kunai once again flickered towards Yoyroshio. Appearing behind him Naruto drew back ready to strike with the Kunai. But as he drove the point down the image of Yoyroshio seemed to flicker, and disappeared.

"Fool me once shame on me. Fool me twice. But no one has ever fooled me twice." Spoke a voice, then chuckling it remerged behind Naruto from in his shadow. As Naruto turned to hear who spoke he saw the smallest hint of bloodlust burst forth as the black blade stabbed out at an alarming speed from his own shadow. Naruto couldn't sense any blood lust until right before he struck. Startled Naruto dove forward just as the edge of the black sword flashed by. If he had waited even a single second, he would have died then and there. Turning Naruto saw the blade had impaled itself solidly into the earth. Only its crimson bloody red hilt could be seen, the blade had drove itself so far into the earth.

"Ah... So you are capable of dodging and attack like that. Well no matter. I will play with you for a while before I finally kill you off. It will be painful. And then I'll get to work on all those you love, and hold dear. I do not forgive, and I do not forget. That hit you landed on me will cost them dearly." Yoyroshio said as he smiled sweetly while he withdrew his sword from where it had impaled itself. and sunk into the shadows once more.

'He can mask his bloodlust until right before he strikes. I'll have to use all of my senses to find when and where he's attacking from.' Naruto thought as he began to search for his opponent. He's below me. He's traveling through the shadows below me. _"__Naruto the only jutsus this man does__'__t know have originated from Konoha. That included yours and your fathers techniques. Hit him with your resengan Naruto. Let him strike you from behind with his sword, but the second he hits grip his arm and don__'__t let go. Then smash him with your full resengan.__" _Kyuo recommended as Naruto tired to pinpoint exactly where the next attack would come from.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. 'If he doesn't know any of the villages techniques, then he won't know the demon soul seal technique either. If worse comes to worse, I'll use that to kill him. I made a vow that as the hokage, I would protect this village even If it ment giving up my own life.'

"Alright!" Naruto shouted as he began to spin the chakra in his hand, In seconds it was a glowing ball, then Adding his own chakra nature, Naruto stretched the ball out until it was a massive shuriken of chakra energy. Then holding the massive shuriken, Naruto waited.

Somewhere to the left Yoyroshio stood hiding in shadow.

'What the hell is that?!?' He thought as he sprinted towards Naruto, sword drawn. 'Well even if that's his ultimate technique. It won't matter. All I have to do is pierce his heart with this sword and he'll be finished. Diving straight up Yoyroshio jumped straight out of Naruto's shadow.

"And now you DIE!!!" Yoyroshio shouted as he drove the sword straight towards Naruto's unprotected back. But as he watched in amazement Naruto turned half way so that his sword missed the entire body by half an inch. Then grabbing hold of Yoyroshio's arm Naruto swung in the giant shuriken shouting. "RESENGAN!!!!"

The impact was immense but Yoyroshio had been prepared for it. Right as the resengan hit he built up all his chakra inside his body and shielded every cell in his body. As he rose into the air Yoyroshio felt a tickling sensation, surge throughout his body. But when the jutsu ended and he dropped back to the ground. Naruto was shocked to find that Yoyroshio had taken no damage.

'What the fucking hell! Why isn't he dead like that Akatsuki bastard. DAMNIT!!!' Naruto thought as Yoyroshio laughed.

"That was the best that you can do??? How pitiful. How truly pitiful. I was there when you used it against the Uchiha brat. It's a shame I had to have his older brother kill the entire clan. But he left that one brat alive. I never dreamed of how much trouble that would cause, but I won't make that mistake twice. When I finish with you, I'll go finish what Itachi was suppose to do." Yoyroshio said as he started to sink into the shadows once more.

'As long as I stay in shadows, he won't be able to find me. He can't use Shadow jutsu like I can.' Yoyroshio thought with a smirk as he began to sink.

But as Yoyroshio sank, he noticed something. Naruto also seemed to sinking. As he watched in astonishment, Naruto sunk into his own shadow faster then Yoyroshio himself could. Rushing through the darkness Naruto sensed the fear coming from Yoyroshio. Darting towards it, Naruto found the half submerged body of his opponent. Jumping up Naruto drop kicked Yoyroshio's torso so hard that it pulled the other ninja down into the shadows the rest of the way. Landing with a thud on his face Yoyroshio only just managed to roll away as Naruto's foot smashed the earth where his head had just been. Panting he staggered to his feet. Looking around and sensing nothing Yoyroshio couldn't sense Naruto's presence. He had relied on the light to show him where Naruto had been standing. Now that they were both completely shrouded in darkness, he was as blind as the Naruto was... or so he thought. Suddenly Yoyroshio whirled as he thought he heard the sound of hand signs being formed right behind him. Stabbing wildly into the darkness all he was able to accomplish was a loud bang as one of Naruto's shadow clones burst in a puff of smoke. 'When did he get the time to create a shadow clone?' Yoyroshio thought as he started to concentrate more on his other four senses. 'It's been too long since I met someone of this calibre. I let myself get cocky and stop fighting as a real shinobi.'

Turning he thought he could just barely sense a figure to the left. Dashing forward Yoyroshio drove his sword towards the object. But once again he was only satisfied with another loud band and another burst of smoke as another shadow clone was destroyed. 'ANOTHER ONE!!!' Yoyroshio though with anger. 'The boy tests my patience.'

Somewhere to the right Naruto was sighing. 'I can see him perfectly. He''s just running about like a chicken. Oh well it was fun while it lasted but i'm sick of the mind games already.' Then with a smile Naruto spoke each sign quietly as he formed them.

"Dog, Bird, Horse, Rat, Ram, Boar, Ox, Tiger, Monkey, Dragon." then with a roar Naruto shouted out. "Sunlight!!!"

Then creating a blazing glowing ball of light Naruto launched it, sending it flying towards the surprised Yoyroshio. It struck him dead in the chest blinding him for a few seconds. That was all that it needed. As the miniature sun began to collapse, Naruto watched as a black hole began to form. Realizing it too late, Yoyroshio screamed as he felt himself being drawn into the hole. The second Yoyroshio had completely vanished into the swirling black void, Naruto shouted. "RELEASE!"

And watched as the miniature black hole dispersed itself, returning to the darkness. Sighing Naruto stepped back up out of shadow, and into the bright sunlight. As Naruto stood panting staring at the bright sunlight, he thought. 'It's finally over.' Then turning Naruto walk straight into the pointed end of Yoyroshio's black sword. Startled Naruto looked up to see Yoyroshio standing holding the other end.

"Surprised are you. That black hole hurt you know. It ripped all of the flesh off my bones before it tore those too into its swirling mass But you forget one thing Hokage of the hidden Leaf. I AM IMMORTAL!" And as he said the words he twisted the sword in Naruto's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he felt the sword twist inside his chest, then again as he felt it twist once more. Leaping back Naruto separated himself from the sword just in time to miss receiving another gut wrenching twist. Landing by the remaining six spirits Naruto clutched at his chest. 'Damned! I don't have enough chakra to heal my self, and protect my self against his attacks. There's only one thing to do.'

"_No Naruto. I know what your thinking. Even that will not work. The demon soul seal will only contain him for a while, then he will burst forth free. The only thing we can do is give up.__" _Kyuo said uncertainly.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed the words as he dodged Yoyroshio's attacks again and again.

'There has to be another way. If he was able to survive the black hole then all my kinjitsu are shot to hell. Even the kinjitsu I hold as a "very last resort" will not be able to harm him. WHAT DO I DO???' Naruto thought as he leapt to the left narrowly avoiding the swing of Yoyroshio's blade. 'There has got to be another way!!!!' and then it came to him. It was maddening to think he hadn't thought of it before. What had Leviathan told him about before. An ultimate combination attack. Well I forgot to add the other elements to the first resengan, and I'll would be damned if I make that mistake again. Well I think will put that to good use right now' Thought Naruto as he leapt behind the wall of spirits narrowly missing yet another attack.

"Spirits of Konoha. As one of the Uzumaki Line and as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. I Uzumaki Naruto call upon you to fulfil your duties as protectors of Konoha. Combine you mighty chakra's with my own so that we may destroy this evil being once and for all!!!!" Naruto shouted out as he stood behind the remaining six spirits.

All the spirits nodded in unison and began gathering chakra in their hands. Naruto began to once again spin his own chakra until he had a resengan, then adding his own nature to it Naruto created the resengan shuriken once more. Then calling out to he others Naruto spoke. "NOW ADD YOU OWN TO MINE!!!"

As Yoyroshio watched, each of the spirits body's emitted a glowing aura. Then as each aura grew they were sucked into the shuriken o f chakra in Naruto's hand. Soon Naruto was holding a blazing white shuriken that sent shadows dancing all around itself. Its edges were covered in flame, and lightning was shooting out of the ends. Water dripped from the center where Naruto's hand held the jutsu firm.

With a cry Naruto dove forward shouting. "THIS IS FOR SILENCE!!!!" As he rushed towards Yoyroshio Naruto suddenly body flickered at his maximum speed. Appearing directly in front of Yoyroshio Naruto quickly drove the torrent of elemental energies that had been combined into his ultimate technique into Yoyroshio's stomach . Naruto had moved so fast that not even the supposed god had had the ability to dodge out of the way.

But as before Yoyroshio had tried to protect himself by flowing chakra throughout his entire body. Only this time no amount of protection could save him. As Naruto watched once again Yoyroshio was lifted off the ground by the whirling torrent of wind. However this time a raging wall of fire, and electrified water followed it up. Then as Naruto watched, the three torrents created a cyclone an trapped Yoyroshio inside.

Inside the cyclone Yoyroshio screamed in outrage as the he was sealed off for the outside. Then he watched in horror as seven dragons rushed forth each spewing from their mouths a beam of concentrated elemental chakra. All Naruto could hear was a outreaching scream as the cyclone bulged and burst forth sending streams of multi-coloured light spiralling all around himself. Naruto cautiously stepped towards a figure as he fell for the sky. But Naruto didn't need to worry. Yoyroshio was dead. The damage Naruto could see was devastating. Yoyroshio looked like he had been ripped to shreds from the inside out. Naruto noticed as he crouched down, that his eyes unwavering now, burned a single image inside them: Seven dragons circling himself and engulfing him in their embrace.

Standing up Naruto turned and spoke to the remaining spirits. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it with out you guys. Go rest now. I'll begin working on a way to set you guys free from the sword as soon as I…rest."

As he finished the last word the golden glow around his body disappeared and Naruto collapsed onto his chest with a thud. Startled the Ninja spirits rushed towards him. Sin reaching over, rolled Naruto so he was facing up. There in his chest was the wound that Yoyroshio had inflicted. It looked like it was going to heal over, until an ominous black aura burst out of it keeping it open. Suddenly everything started to flash backwards in a blur.

"NO!" Sin shouted as he pounded the ground looking at the dying man before him. Suddenly a voice spoke. "_Naruto is not dead yet. There is a way to save him. But you must act quickly!!!__"_

"Who are you???" shouted Sin looking around in confusion.

"_I'm the Kyubi that Naruto had sealed inside himself. But there's no time for that now. If you want to save Naruto, You'll have to join him like I dd. It's the only way that he'll have enough chakra to heal this wound. Even I can't do anything, and I am the greatest greater demon that has ever been created. But with your help Naruto may live. Choose: let the man die, or give up your freedom and save him. CHOOSE NOW!!!" _Kyuo shouted as he felt Naruto's life force weaken.

As one the six spirits stepped forward and began to glow.

"I will join so that you may live." Sin spoke and then shinning in a black light entered into Naruto's still form.

"We never really got to have fun together but think of me every time you go in the water." Spoke Leviathan as he too glowed a sapphire blue and entered Naruto.

"You were one hell of a guy to know. Sorry We couldn't fight again." Spoke Salamander he glowed a fiery orange and entered Naruto.

Rock nodded and simply began to glow a browninsh grey and entered saying nothing.

"Hell. You deserve to live after what you have done here today." Spoke Electo as he glowed an electric golden yellow and entered Naruto, leaving Shimmer.

"Naruto I loved you, and you allowed Sin and I to find happiness with each other. Thank you." And as she began to glow she kissed Naruto softly on his forehead. Then turning into a dazzling white light she too entered. As she entered Naruto felt the breath come back to his lungs. Coughing Naruto sat up and looked around. Then noticing the wound in his chest he quickly charged his hands with chakra. But as he did, Naruto stared in amazement at his chakra. It was multi-coloured. 'What the hell?!?' Naruto thought as he healed the wound in second.

Then standing Naruto spoke out. "Kyuo what happened?? Where did the spirits go??"

Then a familiar voice came from within him. "We have entered into you Naruto. You were dying and the only way to save you was to join ourselves to you."

"SIN??? Is that you???" Naruto asked surprised.

"I'm here too." chirped Leviathan in a sing song manner.

"And I" Spoke the gravely tone of Rock.

"Don't you dare forget about me!" Salamander shouted.

"We all are here." Spoke Electo, his voice clearly ringing our as loud as thunder.

"And we're here to stay." spoke the kind voice of Shimmer.

"_Naruto it seems like all our lives are going to be quite different from now on." _Kyuo said laughing a little.

"Kyuo! Everyone. Thank you." Naruto spoke the words understanding the sacrifice they had mad. Smiling to himself Naruto flickered to the hokage's office. Rummaging through the debris Naruto found the loud speaker intercom that the office housed. Picking it up, Naruto flipped on the "on switch" and was satisfied to hear a crackling come from the speakers across the village.

"Everyone, listen to me! I the six Hokage Naruto Uzumaki am here to tell you that the fight is over. The Shadakage has been defeated. Drop all your weapons and cease this senseless fighting!!" Naruto said firmly into the speaker.

All through out Konoha Anbu members and Shadow ninja alike gasp and stopped their battling to listen.

"I faked my own death to see if you the ninja's of the Shadow country were only out to assassinate myself and the other lord hokage. It was not so. Therefore I had to confront your leader. He unfortunately decided to fight with me rather then make peace and is now a pile of ash." Naruto continued with a serious and challenging tone.

This brought several gasps from the Anbu who were listening on wide eyed.

"STOP YOUR FIGHTING IMMEDIATELY. LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER. If you do we of the county of fire will see to it that you are safely escorted back to your own country. There you can elect a new leader, one who isn't set on destroying the balance we have worked so hard to create. When that time comes you may send a representative or the person themselves to come and discuss a treaty with me. Until then please stop fighting, leave with your wounded and don't return. That is all."Naruto spoke as he cut the speaker's connection.

Then so everyone knew that it was no joke Naruto formed three hand signs and after spreading blood over his palm pushed it to the ground shouting. "Summoning Jutsu!!!"

And a gigantic frog appeared with Naruto standing on top of his head.

All around Konoha Ninja from both countries were laying down their weapons, Looking up at the gigantic frog standing in front of them they saw a figure standing upon its head. Cheers of joy ushered from the Anbu and other ninja from the village hidden in the leaves as the saw the familiar figure standing tall and high on top of the toads head.

Gamabunta staring around and hearing the cheers spoke up to Naruto as he stood on top of his head. "Mind telling me what this is all about Naruto??" He questioned.

"Yeah…but after we have a drink. I could use a bottle of sake right now. Its been a long day." And as Naruto surveyed the scene below a though passed through his mind. 'But tomorrows work will be even worse…'


	29. Chapter 27

-1------------------------------------------------------**The End of The Beginning**-----------------------------

With the battle finished, Naruto found his mind as some sense of ease. Having defeated Yoyroshio in battle Naruto was now able to relax at little. None of the Shadow Ninjas had come willingly except the Shadakage's supporters, and after they learned that Naruto had defeated him, they laid down their weapons and gave up with out a fight. Out of the four hundred and fifty members of the Shadow Ninjas, only two hundred and five remained. With their casualties great the members of the Shadow Ninjas took Naruto's offer to leave and return after they had selected a new leader. In turn the leaf would do no harm to the ninjas that were now leaving their village. Surveying the village as a whole from on top of Gamabunta, Naruto started to wonder if it really was worth waiting for them to strike. Almost one fifth of the entire town was in rubble including the hokage's office. There was even some minor damage done to the stone faces of the previous Hokages.

Naruto speaking more to himself then anyone spoke. "Jeese would you look at this, They even managed to destroy Ichiraku's. Not to mention the hokage office…OH never min that was me. Looks like we'll have a lot of work to do today."

"What??" Gamabunta asked curiously.

"Huh? Sorry Gamabunta I forgot I was standing on you. I said it looks like there will be a lot of work to do today. We have to fix the town and everything. But it shouldn't be too hard, we are shinobi after all. So what do you say to a nice long chat over some sake. I have a lot to tell you, and not all of it is good news." Naruto replied as he looked across the city.

"Hahahaha sure Naruto I would be happy to share a bottle of sake or two with you." Gamabunta said as he began to unroll his tongue. Held within it was a massive sake bottle.

"Good to hear it. But for the time being I need you to stay here and look after this mess for me. I have to go check on Kakashi and the others in the evacuation shelters." Naruto said as he got started to leave.

"WHAT?? Your sticking me the great Gamabunta with look out duty, Naruto that is brave even for the likes of you." Gamabunta said laughing.

"Yep and your going to do it for me, not just because you're my boss, but because I'm asking you as the hidden leaf's hokage." Naruto said waving his hand.

Before Gamabunta could reply Naruto flickered to the evacuation shelter. Arriving in front of the door he patted the Anbu guard who looked stunned to see him.

"Ho…hokage? Is that you lord hokage? I can't be…your dead. I heard the speaker message but I thought it was a ruse by one of our Anbu to get the enemy to surrender." The guard said shakily.

"Nope I'm very much alive, I had to make it seem like I was dead though. Sorry for worrying you and the rest of our village. Now the battle is over and the Shadow Ninjas have left. We can let everyone come out now." Naruto said as he stowed towards the door.

"Y..Yes sir!" And the Anbu rushed to open the door leading to the evacuation shelter. Saluting Naruto the Anbu stepped aside so that he could enter. Naruto stepped forward into the now brightly lit corridor and called out. "All defending shinobi may stand down. The fighting is over."

Exited murmurs could be heard from every room. "We won" and "thank god its over" could be heard from every room. But a few others actually caught Naruto's ears. "Hey wasn't that…it couldn't have been….he's dead." "IT'S A TRICK NO ONE LEAVE NARUTO UZUAMKI DIED BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES!!"

All at once three ninja's stepped forward from the darkness. "Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. Its so good to see you guys alive and well." Naruto said as he started to walk towards the three of them.

"You have done your homework Shadow Ninja rat, but I'm afraid that I would recognize Naruto's stench anywhere, and you…." Then stepping forward Kiba sniffed the air around Naruto like a blood hound. Jumping back several feet Kiba bowed low.

"Forgive me your honourable Hokage. But you have to agree that my suspicions were not unjust. We all witnessed you die with a sword through your chest not even two days ago. " Kiba said as he bowed.

"I know and you are forgiven. The sword trough my chest was a clever ploy to lure them into a false sense of power. That was their downfall. I have a lot of explaining to do to everyone, so if we could hurry this up, it would be much better. We have to rebuild one fifth of the town and re-manipulate the rocks that create the hokage's faces. Some of them were damaged while the fighting took place. We will also need to hold a remembrance ceremony for the ninjas who gave their lives in today's battle. Unfortunately I haven't been able to head around and do damage assessment properly. I'm sure that one of the others might do it though." Naruto said as he motioned for Kiba to rise from his bow.

Shino, who had remained quiet the entire time Kiba and Naruto had been speaking spoke up. "I should notify the rest of the Anbu on patrol here in the shelter. Sakura will be pleased to know that your alive."

"She already knows as does Kakashi, who was injured in a one on one fight with the Shadakage. The people of the village who were under Sakura's protection already know of my return as well." Naruto replied casually.

Turning Naruto addressed the guard standing by the door. "Kyto…right?"

"Yes sir." Kyto answered stiffly.

"Alright. Kyto I need you to go into to town and do damage assessment for me, ask Sauske, and Neji to help you. They should be able to find out exactly what was damaged. Use shadow clones if you have to. I want details on the damage in my hands in twenty minutes." Naruto said as he pointed towards the door.

"Yes sir." Kyto said as he turned and rushed out the door.

As the Anbu turned and headed out the door Naruto began going from room to room and knocking on the doors. They opened and one by one members of the Anbu greeted him with tired but happy faces. The people all came rushing out and stood in a wave around Naruto. At first glance they were shocked to see him but soon it turned to sheer joy as they heard from their defenders that the battle was over. Naruto, smiled and nodded his head confirming the defeat of the Shadow ninjas. Whoops and cheers of joy could be heard echoing through the shelter. And outside a similar reaction was taking place.

"NARUTO!!!" A voice shouted out.

Turning Naruto saw a pink haired head trying to fight her way through the crowds of cheering and celebrating villagers. Finally pushing her way through Sakura stood staring at Naruto. Then signing she leaned in and grabbed hold of him in a loving embrace.

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't be able to beat him." She whispered as she held Naruto close.

"Sakura there is no need to worry the Shadakage and his followers will never come anywhere near this village with the thought of war ever again. Now, as it is befitting for my hokage's status I think its time I met your parents and we told them. Don't you??" Naruto asked.

"Well…they still fear the monster that you have locked inside of you." Sakura said doubting her mother's reaction.

"Oh you mean Kyuo? He's harmless now. He can never hurt anyone ever again. We are of one mind, and one heart. He loves and wishes to protect Konoha as much as I do. But now there's others inside who share me now as well." Naruto said laughing.

"What do you mean Naruto??" Sakura asked puzzled.

Leaning over Naruto whispered two words into Sakura's ear. "The Seven."

Startled Sakura looked up and saw that his eyes shone with seven different colors. Smiling she looked at Naruto's face and then leaning in she kissed him. Standing in the thriving mass of villagers as they cheered and shouted happily Naruto could only feel himself and Sakura's lips. Nothing else mattered. From somewhere deep inside himself he could hear catcalls and jeers coming from Salamander. But it didn't bother him. Not one bit.

" _So Naruto what do you plan on doing now?" _Kyuo's voice suddenly breaking into the moment.

"Doing? Well we have to rebuild the town, and then there's the meetings I have to have with the representatives from the other ninja countries. But I tell you its been one hell of a first day on the job." Naruto said aloud.

Chuckling to himself Naruto thought ' Yeah it sure has been one hell of a first day. But if that was the beginning I wonder what the end will be like???'


	30. Authors Thanks

Hello there. To all the readers who stuck through the story and finished reading it…I thank you all. It's because of you guys that I was able to write my first fanfic. I've currently starting to work on two-three more Naruto fanfics, and hopefully they will be as good/better then this one was. with one of the new fanfics, I'm touching into a domain that barely anyone, if any at all has thought of entering. It should be interesting to see how the new stories play out. Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. xD

Y can find the this fanfic on either or However the next three will be exclusives.

Their titles are

A Demon Walks Among Us - Fic about Naruto becoming missing nin (not gonna spoil anything for you guys so that's all for info). 

Rise of The Hokage - A story depicting Minato (Arashi')s life all the way up to the sealing of Kyubi. 

The Aftermath - After Naruto's capture of Sauske. (Links to parts of Kyubi defeated...)

good luck to all and farewell for now...

Dragoon-tyjet

I AM THE AUTHOR!!! .


	31. NOTICE! AN 2012

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: Personally I find it ridiculous that after so many years that the modulators are FINALLY acting on the issue. What has changed from five years ago? NOTHING! All the same access levels and search restraints and no age verification or disclaimer when you change the rating selection to ALL or M. Rather then enacting this asinine idea, if the mods were to place extra restrictions and safeties to help with controlling access to stories that younger audiences shouldn't have access to, then there would be no issues with the stories with lemons or excessive violence, as it would not be the sites fault if a parent is unable to monitor their childrens access to material on the interent. If disclaimers are placed then a parent has no one to blaim as it is clearly written that the material is not for those who are under age and theirfore shouldn't be accessed.

The stories DO NOT belong to the site, but the authors who have written them. It is almost enough that I would classify it as a cyber crime by the mods if they deleate one without either informing the author and giving him a chance to fix or save his work. If you are going to remove a story contact the author and give them a weeks notice before doing so. This way the author has a chance to save their work before it is removed. Otherwise as far as I can see I'd go as far to classify it as assault and theft against the author...and in a court of law these are a chargeable offence that the site could see lawsuits over.

As an author who has spent countless hours writing and reading the stories posted by people like myself, I find myself outraged over this action as this is time spent of our own free will, that we have given so that others may enjoy. To wipe this effort out like its simply garbage that can be deleted is insulting and disrespectful to all authors, as it show you hold no respect nor gratitude for the countless hours of effort that we have provided; that the site have prospered off of.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Look A Microwave

DragoonTyjet


End file.
